(MLP) Past Sins 2 : El Hijo de las sombras (Fan made)
by FHix
Summary: Holas, como están? Esta es una historia que escribo inspirada en el fan-fic Past Sins (Los pecados pasados), que pertenece a Pen Stroke. Además de hacer un tributo a la historia de Nyx, quiero hacer justicia a un personaje (villano) que al comienzo de la T 3 fue injustamente tratado, y que para mi gusto daba para mucho más. Espero que lo disfruten, y comenten qué les pareció.
1. Preludio: División

What i' ve felt, Lo que he sentido  
>what i' ve known, Lo que he sabido<br>never shined trough in what i' ve shown Nunca brilló lo que he sido  
>Never be Nunca ser<br>Never see Nunca ver  
>won't see what might have been No quiero ver lo que podría haber sido<br>What i' ve felt Lo que he sentido  
>what i' ve known Lo que he sabido<br>never shined through in what i' ve shown Nunca brilló lo que he sido  
>never free Nunca libre<br>never me Nunca yo  
>so i dub thee unforgiven Así que te nombro sin perdón<p>

Metálica – The unfogiven I

Lay beside me, tell me what they've done  
>Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run<br>The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true  
>If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you <p>

(Acuéstate a mi lado, dime lo que ellos han hecho

Di las palabras que quiero oír, para hacer mis demonios correr

La puerta está cerrada ahora, pero está abierta si eres real

Si puedes entenderme a mí, yo puedo entenderte a ti.)

Lay beside me, under wicked sky  
>The black of day, dark of night, we share this paralyze<br>The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through  
>Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through<br>No, there's no sun shining through  
>No, there's no sun shining... <p>

(Acuéstate a mi lado, bajo un cielo malvado

La negrura del día, la oscuridad de la noche, compartiremos esta parálisis

La puerta se ha roto, pero no hay ningún sol brillando

Un corazón negro que cicatrizará, pero ningún sol brillando habrá

No, no habrá ningún sol brillando allí

No, ningún sol brillando…)

What I've felt, what I've known  
>Turn the pages, turn the stone<br>Behind the door, should I open it for you...

(Lo que sentido, lo que he sabido

Da vuelta las páginas, da vuelta la piedra

Detrás de la puerta, debería abrirla para ti?... )

What I've felt, what I've known  
>Sick and tired, I stand alone<br>Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
>Or are you unforgiven too?<p>

(Lo que he sentido, lo que sabido

Enfermo y cansado, esperaré solo

Podrías estar ahí, porque yo soy el único que te espera

O eres marginado también?)

Metálica – The unforgiven II

**Preludio: División**

Hace mil años existió un imperio completamente hecho de cristal que cayó en manos de un monarca corrupto. El Imperio de Cristal desapareció con la caída de éste, y nada más se supo del feudo y sus habitantes, aunque los primeros tiempos de su desaparición hubo muchos exploradores, magos, filósofos e intelectuales interesados en su causa. Mucho tiempo se intentó romper el maleficio que pendía sobre la raza de los ponis de cristal, pero sin resultados eficientes. Se probaron muchas fórmulas y contra hechizos, y hasta el mismo Starswirl el Barbado se quemó los sesos en busca de una solución. Todo fue inútil.

La Comunidad de Magos y Hechiceros de Equestria sólo podía estar segura de una cosa: la maldición que el rey Sombra había echado sobre el Imperio de Cristal pertenecía a un hechizo de origen desconocido que sólo se rompería en el transcurso de un cierto tiempo, coincidiendo con algún fenómeno cósmico o mágico, y era un hechizo que ni siquiera el mismo que lo lanzó puede romper. A Starswirl le parecía que aquél oscuro rey poseía, de alguna forma inexplicable, y así lo expuso ante las Princesas y el resto de la Comunidad, el tipo de magia que sólo poseían los Antiguos cuando moraban en el mundo. Muchos se escandalizaron y dijeron que no era posible, que los Antiguos habían sido desterrados a otra dimensión por los Sabios, y que ya no quedaba ningún rastro de ellos. Un poni mortal, decían, no podía tener acceso a una magia que lo superaba completamente. Pero Starswirl les recordó el caso de los Tres Reyes Unicornios, y el extraño poder que compartían. La "vista larga", le llamaban a ese poder, y aunque la princesa Platino, la hija del Káiser, el último rey unicornio, no mostraba ninguna señal de poseer el mismo don, sí lo heredó Numbra, el hijo de la princesa, que encabezó una rebelión para reclamar lo que creía que le pertenecía por derecho: la corona y el gobierno de Equestria, acusando a las Hermanas Reales de usurpar el trono.

Starswirl no dijo en ningún consejo lo que pensaba de la relación entre esos hechos, pero pensaba que algo tenía que ver la Torre del Ojo, que quedaba a muchos kilómetros hacia el norte en paralelo al Imperio de Cristal. Creía que su antiguo ocupante, un Ente maligno (casi más poderoso que Discord), había entrado en el cuerpo de Sombra, porque conocía perfectamente el funcionamiento del Imperio y pretendía activar su poder a través de éste. Su conocimiento de la mitología antigua, de los tiempos más antiguos de todo, le ofrecía un argumento plausible. Más bien, se aventuraba a teorizar que los nórdicos, una raza de unicornios venidos del lejano Norte, habían caído en manos del Amo de la Torre, que se sabía que dormía pero que no había sido completamente vencido, y que los negros años que las tres razas de ponis estuvieron en manos de estos reyes respondían a la maldad de aquel ente.

Entonces ocurrió un hecho muy triste e inesperado: el levantamiento de Nightmare Moon. La historia tuvo muchos giros luego del destierro de la princesa Luna, y poco a poco se fueron abandonando las investigaciones y los registros y archivos que consignaban cada paso y procedimiento de ellas se fueron perdiendo en sótanos polvorientos o en hogueras, y poco a poco la causa de los ponis de cristal fue quedando en el olvido de las nuevas generaciones y en esporádicos recuerdos de las viejas. Hasta que en cierto punto, la única que conservaba en su memoria la triste historia de aquel imperio desaparecido fue solamente la princesa Celestia, que nunca llegó a olvidarlo completamente pero tenía otras cosas más de las que ocuparse.

Aconteció una noche que un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes unicornios halló en una bóveda subterránea una impresionante colección de pergaminos que hablaban acerca de Equestria antes de ser Equestria, y quedaron obsesionados por la vida y obra de los Tres Reyes Unicornios y de toda la historia alrededor de los Años Negros, y formaron a partir de allí una liga conocida como la Academia, que se dedicaba a recoger toda la información posible sobre un período histórico completamente desdeñado e ignorado por casi todos los equestrianos. Dedicaron años a tratar de hallar la Biblioteca de los Reyes, ávidos de escudriñar todos sus volúmenes, aprender sobre los tipos de magia que contenía, incluso magia negra, ampliar sus horizontes para alcanzar un poder inimaginable. En algunos miembros el deseo de poder llegaba a ser más fuerte que el deseo del conocimiento, lo cual a veces los llevaba a tomar un camino peligroso.

Algo que distingue a todo rey es la capacidad de prevenirse ante los ataques del enemigo, y el conocimiento jugaba un rol muy importante en esto. De hecho, mucho más que el conocimiento. Las sombras le habían mostrado el fatal destino del destierro congelado, y hasta una pequeña parte de lo que sucedería dentro de mil años. Pero, le dijeron los entes, podía adelantarse a eso, a través de ciertos hechizos. De modo que, antes de la embestida de las Hermanas reales, el rey Sombra preparó su jugada.

El antiguo Tetranomicón y otros libros de magia arcana y alquimia, le proporcionaron el conocimiento suficiente para hacer lo que se proponía. Costó muchas horas, y una porción de dolor y otra de sangre, porque para que el conjuro funcionara y la partición de su ser no se disolviera, era necesario que llevara su sangre, que también compartiera sus recuerdos y al que él pudiera controlar. Sombra sabía lo que le esperaba a su doble, después de su destierro, y por eso lo había creado con un hechizo de regeneración, para que pudiera volver y unirse a él cuando fuera el tiempo.

Entonces, una vez que el nuevo cuerpo estuvo listo, Sombra lo vistió con la armadura, la capa y la corona, y su doble sería el rey Sombra, quien pelearía con las Hermanas Reales para que luego se cumpliera el designio de las sombras. Obviamente, su padre hubiera preferido que peleara por él mismo, pero Sir Numbra no estaba aquí ahora para decirle lo que debía hacer.

Pronto, luego de ver el resplandor del sol entre las lejanas montañas nevadas, Sombra se trasladó al sitio seguro desde manejaría al rey, como en un juego de ajedrez. Desde allí lanzaría la maldición que ocultaría el reino para evitar que las princesas hicieran nada con el imperio, y así tener resguardada la Biblioteca de los Reyes, que su padre le había confiado antes de su desaparición física.

La pelea se desarrolló duramente. Sombra había decidido que daría pelea a pesar de saber el desenlace. En determinado momento, Celestia quedó momentáneamente fuera de batalla, de manera que sólo quedaron la princesa Luna y él. Pero dentro suyo, una chispa había saltado: era esa tremenda debilidad que le producía la princesa de la noche; sin embargo, no dejaría que ese patético sentimiento lo hiciera flaquear, de modo que se centró en la situación. Curiosamente, a través de los ojos del doble, Sombra captó algo muy, pero muy interesante, y una retorcida y oscura idea cruzó su mente como un rayo, sobre algo que lo ayudaría en el futuro.

Sombra 2: Parece que tu hermana brilla más que tú… que lo ponis no aprecian la noche como a veces yo lo hago.

P. Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir? No tengo celos de mi hermana… ¡no trates de confundirme!

Sombra 2: ¿Has visto lo que hacen lo ponis durante la noche? ¿Has visto lo que hacen durante el día? ¿Te ha puesto a pensar que estás a la sombra de la "honorable y amada" Celestia?

La princesa Luna retrocedió, mientras su oponente se acercaba con una sonrisa siniestra. Las (desesperadas) réplicas de Luna sólo alimentaban la malicia de Sombra, que había detectado la tensión producida en la princesa. Aprovechando su baja guardia, el rey la envolvió en una bruma oscura, y le mostró cómo despreciaban los ponis su hermosa noche, y cómo adoraban el día, transformando esa visión en una especie de pesadilla, y sin que Luna se diera cuenta, un germen de oscuridad entró en ella, y Sombra, antes de romper el encantamiento, le dijo:

"Tus celos y la oscuridad de tu corazón te transformarán en la pesadilla que mora en la luna".

Y Luna jamás se enteraría de la _verdad_.

Al final, todo sucedió como se esperaba.

Tiempo después, así como el rey Sombra fue desterrado a los glaciares del norte, la Princesa de la Noche, convertida en Nightmare Moon, fue desterrada a la luna por mil años. Y esa fatídica noche en la que la princesa Celestia tuvo que forzosamente usar los Elementos de la Armonía, de la misma manera que con Discord y con Sombra, con su propia hermana, desde los mares, un extraño pez con un cuerno en su frente observó el destierro, y rió de una forma que estremeció a los demás habitantes del agua y a los pueblos de pescadores cercanos, que en lo sucesivo contarían, generación tras generación, sobre el Narval, el terrible "pez unicornio".

_Dos princesas son demasiado para un solo reino._


	2. Capítulo 1: Entre las nieves del ártico

Hola, ¿qué les pareció el prólogo? Espero que les haya gustado, y no duden en dejar en sus comentarios qué les va pareciendo la historia. Aquí el primer capítulo… ah, y por razones del argumento de la historia, los hechos que refiero en este fan-fic ocurren después del final de la tercera temporada, por la razón de que los Elementos de la Armonía van a tener una importancia muy grande, aunque tal vez pueda ver si lo del Árbol de la Armonía pueda encajarlo aquí, pero de una forma diferente a como se dio en el principio de la cuarta temporada.

**Capítulo 1: Entre las nieves del ártico**

Un día como cualquiera, dos viejas cabras montañesas contemplaban las tierras heladas que circundaban a las Montañas Nevadas. Era una de las épocas más crudas del invierno, pero el grueso pelaje y la grasa de las cabras las protegía de las inclemencias del viento gélido y de la nieve que caía. No hablaban mucho entre ellas, aunque hacía un rato habían conversado fluidamente, pues hablar ayudaba a mantener el calor y la mente concentrada en otros asuntos. Aquellas eran dos de las cabras más viejas del rebaño, disperso a lo largo y ancho de la gran cordillera del norte, y los años desde que recordaban que vivían ahí ya pasaban casi las dos centurias. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría que no presenciaban un evento como el de aquél día?

Cuernogastado, el macho más anciano del rebaño, conocía la historia de un rey unicornio que fue desterrado a los Glaciares, y decía que algún día emergería del hielo para reclamar otra vez su feudo. ¿Cómo sabía esto el viejo? Porque fue algo que su propio abuelo presenció de joven, y que fue transmitido de él a su padre, y de su padre a él. Cuernogastado también contaba anécdotas del imperio perdido, un hermoso reino hecho de cristal que resplandecía hasta durante el día, con hilos de colores que se reflejaban en el azul del cielo. Tanto era así, que hasta sus habitantes, eran todos cristalinos. Los ponis de cristal, les contaba el viejo, eran criaturas incluso más impresionantes que los ponis de carne y hueso, porque eran ellos quienes defendían su propio reino. En el centro, bajo el Palacio de Cristal, se encontraba el Corazón de Cristal, al que los residentes alimentaban con la propia fuerza de sus corazones, y así activaban la magia que los protegía del peligro.

De eso comentaban las cabras. Rememoraban las palabras del viejo Cuernogastado:

"_De quien se preocupaban por mantener lejos era a los últimos sirvientes del Señor de la Torre del Ojo, que vivía a unas cuantas millas del Imperio de Cristal, en un camino en paralelo. Esa torre de la que os hablo queda en un círculo de tierras que ya nadie habita, ni mucho menos frecuenta, porque son tierras misteriosas y oscuras, tierras que fueron maldecidas por la influencia del Ente que allí tenía su base. Por suerte, aquél Señor oscuro perdió mucho poder, fue debilitado, pero no vencido, y en esos tiempos había caído en un profundo letargo, del que se espera que nunca despierte hasta que sea completamente destruido. Sin embargo, aún quedaban algunas huestes que pretendían robar la magia suficiente para despertarlo, pero pronto también fueron abatidas._

"_Todo marchaba bien hasta que la oscuridad cayó sobre el imperio de los ponis de cristal, y ni siquiera las princesas de los ponis de Equestria pudieron prever lo que realmente sucedería. Sin aviso y sin ser detectado, salvo hasta que fue muy tarde, arribó un nuevo monarca de forma inesperada. Asesinó a la reina, y robó el Corazón de Cristal, y los ponis de cristal, viéndose perdidos sin reina y sin corazón, sucumbieron al poder de las sombras. Fueron tiempos muy tristes, porque pronto mi abuelo y sus contemporáneos vieron que el Palacio de Cristal parecía una réplica de la Torre del Ojo, ya que todo cuanto estaba hecho de un cristal claro, ahora reflejaban una espesa negrura, y temieron acercarse demasiado al imperio, dadas las órdenes y restricciones del monarca, que parecía tener los mismos poderes que el Ser de Mirada Larga, que puede enterarse de cuanto quiera sin moverse de su asiento. Mi abuelo decía sentirse observado la única vez que se acercó a las puertas del imperio. _

"_Entonces, cuando aparecieron las princesas del Sol, y de la Luna, hubo un renuevo de esperanza para todos aquellos que tenían buenas relaciones de amistad con los ponis de cristal, porque creían que ellas derrotarían al usurpador y ayudarían a restaurar el Imperio de Cristal. Tenían esperanza porque, a pesar de que la reina había sido asesinada, su hija, la princesa, había conseguido escapar con vida, huyendo hacia la capital del reino de Equestria con ayuda de un valiente soldado. O capitán, ahora no me acuerdo mucho. Todos estaban seguros del retorno de la heredera, pero el resultado de la batalla fue muy distinto. La magia negra y el poder del rey eran altos para resistir a las princesas, pero ellas vencieron. Cuando volvieron sobre sus pasos para entrar triunfalmente en el Imperio, y dar cuenta a los ponis de cristal de la derrota, más bien el destierro, de aquél terrible monarca, no se encontraron con el Palacio de Cristal sobresaliendo entre las edificaciones, ni oyeron los gritos de júbilo y los vítores de los habitantes, ni vieron ni oyeron nada de nada. Donde alguna vez existió el esplendoroso imperio, sólo quedaba un enorme desierto blanco, sin nada que diese una idea del paradero de la población que allí se había asentado. _

"_Fue entonces cuando cundieron la confusión y la desesperación. Buscaron, buscaron, intentaron descubrir qué había sucedido con el imperio, pero no pudieron lograr que se rompiera el hechizo que el rey había lanzado sobre el imperio. Hubo quienes dijeron que había sido trasladado a otro lugar; la mayoría piensa que se encuentra en el mismo sitio, pero que un artilugio mágico lo protege, y lo ha vuelto invisible e intangible. Con el tiempo, la causa fue quedando en el olvido, y ya nadie se acercó más aquí. Estos parajes se volvieron tristes, y hoy son pocos los que se acuerdan de la raza de ponis que vivieron alguna vez tan cerca de estas montañas. La creencia es que algún día, el Imperio de Cristal reaparecerá, aunque cuándo, cómo, por qué, o dónde, no se sabe. Y con el imperio, regresaría también el monarca._

"_A mi abuelo, a pesar de no ser una criatura versada en las artes mágicas, le resultaba prácticamente imposible que la maldición fuese lanzada por el rey, como se cree popularmente, porque si lo analizan con cuidado, por un lado, estaba luchando y concentrando su magia contra las princesas de Equestria, por otro lado, según las versiones oficiales y no oficiales, el Imperio de Cristal desapareció en el momento justo en el que el unicornio oscuro era sellado en los hielos de los Glaciares. Y mi abuelo decía, me acuerdo perfectamente, que a menos que el usurpador dispusiera de una magia que superase en creces a la de los grandes magos, como Starswirl el Barbado, por decir un ejemplo, no podía simplemente hacer desvanecerse todo un imperio mientras esto ocurría, pues lógicamente se entiende que para lograr tal cosa se necesitaba de mucha magia, concentración y poder. ¿A qué iba mi abuelo? Que en todo ese asunto había alguien más implicado. Alguien tan astuto y tan ruin que hubiera conseguido quedarse completamente al margen de todo, y escapar así de ser perseguido. Él decía que por fuerza debía alguien más, y hasta se aventuraba a decir que aquél al que habían desterrado las princesas del Sol y de la Luna no era el verdadero rey, sino la pieza de un juego, el instrumento. _

"_Recuerdo cuando mi padre intentó describir la cara de mi abuelo cuando narraba su aventura a las costas del océano, y nos hablaba del Narval, un temible pez con un cuerno en la frente y una mirada perversa, que aterrorizaba a los pescadores de la costa. Mi abuelo solía decir que el artífice de la desaparición del reino se había ocultado en algún sitio, y creía que él lo había hallado. No nos dijo ya mucho más de eso, aunque me pregunto si realmente sabía algo más. Muchos pensaron que gran parte de todo lo que había dicho eran simples sandeces de viejo, pero nadie quiso atreverse a cuestionar su palabra, por el respeto que le tenían. Porque en verdad mi abuelo fue uno de los ancianos más venerables de nuestra especie, y en verdad yo creo que fue un sabio. Hoy en día, las cabras piensan que los asuntos de los ponis no son asuntos de cabras._"

Dos viejas cabras no creían estar facultadas para cuestionar tampoco las palabras de Cuernogastado, y aunque muy poco les interesaba la historia que contaba de su antepasado, y habían llegado a sus oídos datos e historias del "pez unicornio", la idea de que vieran regresar el mágico imperio del que hablaban las leyendas les producía curiosidad.

De cierto que no se esperaron que justamente ese día lo verían emerger del aire, de una manera tan inverosímil que no alcanzaban las palabras para explicar o describir lo que pasó. Lo que las cabras vieron, en un principio, fue un leve resplandor que se esparcía por el suelo, allá abajo y lejos, hacia donde apuntaron sus ojos y sus cuernos cuando notaron lo que ocurría. No habían nunca nada igual, y descartaron que fuera el sol lo que producía ese resplandor sobre la nieve. La visibilidad era escasa, dada la tormenta que comenzaba a arreciar, pero la luminosidad fue aumentando y condensándose de tal manera que conseguía sobreponerse a la nevada. No era una luz como la del sol, no era un brillo como el que echa el crepúsculo sobre las montañas, era más bien un esplendor ocre, grisáceo, como una neblina cuajada de penumbras que surgiera de las profundidades de un bosque lúgubre. Pronto se empezaron a divisar formas y contornos en la espesa niebla, algunas de las formas emergentes producían destellos cuando se veían completamente libres de ella, y la luz del sol alcanzaba su superficie. Parecía que la extraña aparición hacía retirarse a la tormenta a medida que iba revelándose ante los ojos incrédulos de las cabras, que no salían de su asombro.

Cuando el velo de penumbras cayó por fin, dando lugar a las impresionantes construcciones cristalinas de las que el par de anonadadas cabras montañesas sólo conocían a través de las anécdotas de los antepasados de un anciano. Frente a ellas se alzaba el Palacio de Cristal del que hablaban las leyendas, y el fulgor que el astro solar arrancaba al cristal de las paredes enceguecía los ojos cansinos, y actuaba como una tenue lumbrera en medio de la tempestad nevada.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, los sólidos y pesados hielos de los Glaciares, que marcaban los últimos límites de Equestria en el Norte, temblaron de repente, espantando a toda criatura viviente que se hallaba cerca. No era el temblor ordinario del desplazamiento de los glaciares, era un temblor que provenía desde las profundidades, como si la base congelada cediese imprevistamente ante la acción de una fuerza que pugnaba por abrirse paso a la superficie. Un pájaro de caza que había estado allí devorando las dos cuartas partes de un suculento roedor fue sorprendido por las sacudidas del glaciar, que lo habían tomado desprevenido, y alzó el vuelo velozmente creyendo que el hielo se vendría abajo y lo tragaría, y de hecho, vio cómo el suelo congelado se partía y se abría en dos, haciendo que la presa rodara hasta adentro, desapareciendo en la negrura de la boca del glaciar. Sin darse por vencido aún, el ave bajó el picada hacia la grieta, creyendo que podría salvar por lo menos otro bocado del roedor que tanto le había costado obtener. Alcanzó a ver un penacho de pelo que pertenecía a la cola, antes de lograr asirlo con el pico, pero se le escapó, y el ave refunfuñó y se lamentó por aquello, y maldijo al glaciar por quitarle su comida con un graznido ronco, que resonó en la caverna vertical que se abría cada vez más.

La pérdida de su comida pasó rápidamente a otro plano cuando el plumífero cazador se vio envuelto en una extraña bruma negra, y se vio desorientado al mirar hacia arriba y no cegarse con la luz del sol, topándose con una oscuridad difícil de atravesar hasta para sus propios ojos, tan acostumbrados a ver en la oscuridad. No creía haberse internado tan adentro de la grieta, y sólo cuando oyó el grave bufido proveniente de la espesura de allá abajo, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. Algo estaba saliendo del fondo del glaciar. Las plumas del ave se tensaron, y por primera vez le tocó ser la presa en vez del cazador, porque entonces contempló con horror que unos ojos se encendían allá abajo, a pocos metros de él. Unos ojos de dragón, de color escarlata, que brillaban con un resplandor verde y despedían un aura púrpura alrededor. Aterrado, el pájaro batió alas, volando lo más velozmente hacia la superficie, imaginándose que algún horror espantoso había despertado de un largo sueño en el hielo, y ahora estaba saliendo a comer. El sonido sólo podía darle al ave la idea de una enorme serpiente o un dragón o algo parecido, aunque no oía ningún estruendo de garras contra las paredes de la grieta o un aliento caliente y fétido rozándole el lomo. Sea lo que fuere, el ave no estaría allí para saberlo. Con un suspiro de alivio, logró salir de la tenebrosa caverna, y se alejó a vuelo redoblado, sin mirar atrás.

Lamento haberlos llamado tan urgentemente después de que llegaran hace un par de días de su luna de miel. – se disculpó la princesa Celestia, una vez que la princesa Cadance y el capitán de la guardia real Shining Armor se presentaron en la sala del trono, luego de que la princesa Celestia los mandara a llamar al enterarse de lo ocurrido en el ártico.

Cadance bajó la mirada, tomó aire, pero no dijo nada. Shining Armor hizo una media reverencia, al puro estilo militar en el que se lo había instruido, y dijo, solemne:

Cuando la paz y la protección de los ponis corre peligro, no hay excusa que valga para un servidor de la ley y el orden. ¿En qué podemos ayudar?

La princesa Celestia sonrió brevemente, y su rostro retornó enseguida a su expresión seria.

Lo sé. El motivo por el que los llamé es la reaparición del Imperio de Cristal, después de mil años de su desaparición. Necesito que vayan allá inmediatamente en el próximo tren al ártico, que saldrá dentro de media hora. La misión es de lo más delicada: deberán encontrar la forma de proteger el imperio y obtener información de los ponis de cristal y de cómo mantenían el imperio a salvo.

Shining Armor vaciló un poco y dijo:

Pero… no tendremos suficiente tiempo para empacar y… ¿cómo haremos eso? ¿Qué es lo que amenaza a ese imperio?

Celestia y Cadence intercambiaron una mirada de unos pocos segundos.

Te lo explicaré en el camino, amor. Tenemos que apurarnos a organizar el viaje, o perderemos el tren. – todo lo que Cadence debía explicarle a su esposo llevaría un tiempo que no podían perder en esa charla.

No tienen que preocuparse por el tren. No partirá hasta que ustedes estén arriba. Tampoco estarán solos, ya envié por Twilight y sus amigas. Ellas los ayudarán. Cadence, por lo pronto te digo que tendrás que evitar que el rey se acerque al imperio, y hacer tiempo hasta que ellas lleguen.

¿Y les pediste también que trajeran los Elementos de la Armonía? Podrían ser útiles – dijo Shining Armor.

La princesa Celestia no dijo nada, sólo se dirigió a Cadence para reiterar que pusieran cascos a la obra y se prepararan para el viaje, comentando solamente que necesitarían un poco más que eso, dejando al capitán un poco confundido, pero no se atrevió a seguir insistiendo. Detectó que existía alguna especie de complicidad entre su esposa y la princesa del sol, sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba y había que actuar rápido.

Cuernogastado despertó al escuchar los graznidos enloquecidos de un pájaro cazador, y lejos, un ronquido estentóreo. Desde su morada en las Montañas Nevadas, el viejo macho contempló extasiado el brillo del recién aparecido Imperio de Cristal, y comprobó entonces finalmente que todo lo que había contado su padre de su abuelo había sido verdad, y pensó en cómo habrían reaccionado cualquiera de los dos si hubieran vivido para ver semejante espectáculo. Cuernogastado olvidó de repente todo lo que tenía o creía que tenía que hacer, y salió de su cueva para bajar apresuradamente la montaña y observar más de cerca el prodigio. En el camino, se preguntó si habrían logrado romper al final la maldición que pesaba sobre el legendario imperio, o si se abría roto simplemente sola. Aún no se le había ocurrido pensar lo que allí se encontraría, ni tampoco su mente había relacionado el bufido que había escuchado momentos antes con la nueva aparición. Descendió por la ladera a una velocidad que le permitieron sus avejentadas patas, y los cascos roídos resonaban contra la roca del sendero que serpenteaba en un ángulo de casi noventa grados.

Ya bastante cerca del imperio, se había detenido para tomar y descansar de su ajetreado correr. Estaba exhausto, y por un segundo creyó que había llegado su hora por haberse exigido de esa manera, hasta que su respiración se normalizó y su corazón volvió a su nivel normal. Entonces fue sorprendido por la nube negra que se levantó inesperadamente, y no se veía nada, como si se hubiese apagado el sol y la oscuridad inundara el mundo. Recordó inmediatamente el bufido que había escuchado al despertar de su siesta, al oírlo otra vez, mucho más cerca. La sangre se le heló en las venas, y los alvéolos de sus pulmones se cerraron, cortando el flujo de aire, tanto que por segunda vez Cuernogastado creyó en su muerte inminente. Cuando pasó la nube negra, y la vieja cabra volvió a respirar bajo el cielo nuboso, divisó a lo lejos una estación de trenes.

Shining Armor dejó bajar primero a Cadence del tren, atribulado por la historia que Cadence le había contado sobre su familia, y un poco ofendido por el hecho de que ella nunca le había hablado sinceramente sobre ese tema. Pero más allá de lo que él sentía, su deber era apoyar a Cadence en todo, y pelearía por ella a su lado con valentía y sin vacilar. Temía por ella, y también por su hermana y sus amigas, y seguía preguntándose por qué no podían usar los Elementos de la Armonía. Era entendible quizá que no lo hubieran podido usar contra la reina Chrysalis, pero ¿qué clase de enemigo era este, para que encima los mandaran a proteger un imperio que ni siquiera sabían cómo proteger? A veces, Shining Armor no entendía las decisiones de la princesa Celestia. Confiaba en ella y en su juicio, y también en la princesa Luna, pero admitía que tal vez lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon las había debilitado. Después de todo, nadie más que ellas –y la misma Nightmare Moon- conocían las consecuencias de estar desterrada en un orbe celeste.

La corrida hacia el imperio no se hizo esperar. Un grito de Cadence lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y al ver al sitio hacia donde ella había señalado, el terror invadió sus pensamientos. Una inmensa oscuridad nubosa venía reptando desde el horizonte, y Cadence tuvo que arrastrarlo desesperadamente hacia la entrada. Galoparon velozmente, entrando por la avenida principal del imperio, sin detenerse ni un segundo hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio. Un nuevo bramido, ahora mucho más cercano, hizo palidecer de pánico a la pareja.

Sin embargo, la cabeza de Cadence se despejó como si un rayo de luz hubiera atravesado sus pensamientos. Invocando toda su magia, creó un campo de fuerza que se cerró sobre el cielo del Imperio de Cristal, cerniéndose como un domo por encima de los techos y del palacio. Sintieron el choque contra la barrera, el bramido de frustración del invasor, y sus corazones se colmaron de alivio en un santiamén.

¡Eso estuvo cerca! – gritó Shining Armoir secándose el sudor de la frente, jadeando por el esfuerzo - ¿Eso era el rey?

Sí, eso era el rey – respondió Cadence, que ya se había estabilizado, y mantenía su cuerno encendido, ya que para mantener el domo de protección debía también mantener toda su magia y concentración en ello.

"Espero que Twilight y sus amigas no se demoren demasiado" pensó Cadence, "no sé cuánto pueda resistir así".

Cuernogastado apostó una vez más a su suerte. Siguió adelante, esta vez con un paso más tranquilo, haciendo pausas breves. Transpiraba a mares, y sentía dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero poco a poco se sintió mejor por el ejercicio. Hacía mucho que el viejo macho cabrío no ponía al límite sus fuerzas, y aunque el paso de los años le había restado bastante de la vigorosidad que en su juventud había demostrado, Cuernogastado no se daba por vencido tan fácil.

Alcanzó a superar la velocidad de la nube oscura, y se detuvo a pocos metros de una estación de trenes. Había una locomotora detenida allí, y el viejo trató de ocultarse lo mejor que pudo para ver quién bajaba, cual paparazzi esperando a que bajara una estrella de un vehículo para importunarla con su cámara de fotos. Le pareció casualidad que justo llegara un tren a un imperio recién desvelado de la nada, pero cuando vio a la princesa alicornio en la rampa de la estación, cuyo aspecto coincidía con algunas de las descripciones que había hecho su abuelo de la reina del antiguo imperio, adivinó enseguida que era la heredera que venía a reclamar su trono.

Cuernogastado recordó además la nube negra que venía ascendiendo por el horizonte, y se sintió paralizado de terror. Quería avisar a la pareja del peligro que se avecinaba, quería gritarles que corrieran, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para correr, pero entonces la princesa reaccionó y se llevó al semental que la acompañaba, probablemente su esposo, se dijo la cabra, que por su parte fue a refugiarse lo más lejos posible, ya que no se atrevía a seguir el mismo camino que los ponis.

"Esa nube debe ser el rey que vuelve. ¡Que la suerte proteja a la heredera!" pensó para sí Cuernogastado, que dentro de un hoyo de nieve observaba el terrorífico humo desplazándose hacia el Imperio de Cristal. Por unos instantes, creyó que el terror cubriría el feudo, cuando de repente se alzó una barrera mágica de color celeste claro, impidiéndole el paso al temible enemigo. Cuernogastado no se atrevió a respirar aún, y permaneció en su sitio para ver lo que acontecería a partir de allí, para que cuando se hallase en concilio con las cabras más jóvenes, tuviera su propia historia fantástica para relatarles, y su relato permaneciera en la memoria de las cabras, completando el que comenzara su abuelo muchos años atrás.

Cuernogastado sacó cuentas mientras tanto, y lo recorrió un escalofrío al descubrir que había transcurrido todo un milenio desde la caída del rey y la desaparición del reino. Trató de imaginarse lo que sería pasar mil años desaparecido o encerrado, pero le resultó difícil, ya que gran parte de su vida había vivido en la más pura libertad.

Unas horas después vio correr al unicornio blanco de crin azul hacia la desierta estación de trenes, en la que un nuevo tren había parado y del cual se había bajado esta vez seis yeguas. Dos eran de la raza de los unicornios, dos de la raza de los pegasos, y dos de la raza de los ponis de tierra. El anciano se quedó confuso, pensando a qué vendrían estas yeguas de variados y llamativos colores, en qué se suponía que podían ayudar, si ya la heredera tenía todo bajo control.

Sin embargo, los acontecimientos siguientes acapararon toda su atención, y se olvidó completamente de las yeguas. Pudo contemplar bien de cerca al espíritu, y el corazón se le encogió cuando vio caer la barrera, y la cabeza emergiendo de la nube, en el momento justo en el que la barrera se volvía a levantar y le quebraba la punta del cuerno rojo. Cuernogastado no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la reacción de su abuelo o de su padre al ver semejantes cosas que él vio en todo ese día, estaba ocupado en el desenlace, en lo que sucedería al final, si prevalecería la oscura sombra o la valiente heredera del trono.

La segunda vez que cayó la barrera mágica, no pudo volver a levantarse. La magia de la princesa se había extinguido, y el negro espíritu comenzó a envolver en su terrible sombra al imperio, y cuando Cuernogastado creyó que la raza de los ponis de cristal sucumbiría otra vez al monarca oscuro, contempló en el cielo un brillo magnífico, y vio a la heredera volando por los aires, y descendiendo con gracia hacia el centro, bajo las puertas del Palacio de Cristal, en medio de una multitud agolpada, que respondió al llamado de su princesa.

Ya el viejo macho no pudo ver más, no poseía la largueza de la vista de las águilas, y a pesar de haber visto la regeneración del cuerpo del antiguo monarca, no sintió miedo alguno, pues una poderosa luz emergió del centro del palacio y arremetió contra la oscuridad, destrozando al rey en pedazos como una roca golpeada por un martillo, y ya nada quedó de él, más que su cuerno, pero nadie pareció percatarse de ello, ni el mismo Cuernogastado, concentrado en las auroras de colores que se reflejaban en el cielo como las divisiones de un arcoíris.

De verdad, ése había sido uno de los eventos más impresionantes ocurridos en el norte, y el anciano cabrío se imaginó que todas las cabras de las Montañas Nevadas deberían haberlo presenciado también, o por lo menos la mayoría, teniendo así la seguridad de que le creerían sinceramente cuando él les hablara de todo de cuanto había sido espectador. Un torbellino de emociones rodaba en la mente del anciano, que ahora más que nunca en las antiguas historias, las cuales había tomado por medias verdades.

Ya nunca más el terror y la oscuridad se cernirían sobre las tierras del Norte, protegido ahora por la magia de la Heredera del Imperio de Cristal, que había regresado triunfalmente a este mundo para quedarse y para ser el faro de todas las comarcas aledañas. Habría paz y armonía, y se restablecerían las antiguas relaciones entre los ponis de cristal y sus vecinos, los ponis de Equestria.

O, por lo menos, eso creyeron todos… durante algún tiempo.


	3. Capítulo 2: A la luz de la luna

Amigos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia? Ahora arrancamos con la historia en sí, y se va a ir poniendo más interesante. Cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer, no duden dejarlo en sus reviews. Disfruten el cap.

**Capítulo 2: A la luz de la luna y en el abrigo del frío de la noche**

Cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida, y el terror ascendía hacia ellos, Shining Armor sólo podía prepararse para una cosa: luchar, luchar como fuera, para proteger a Cadance y a las demás ponis. Rogaba que Twilight pudiese aparecer con vida, sana y salva, en caso de una inminente retirada, y poder irse todos juntos. No era el estilo de decisiones que solía tomar el Capitán de la Guardia Real de Equestria, pero a veces situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y en cualquier caso, siempre podrían volver con refuerzos, y tomar el Imperio de Cristal para el bien. Pero fue entonces cuando alzó la vista hacia arriba, y vio a Spike, cayendo desde lo alto de la torre del palacio, cubierta de cristales oscuros que crecían y se expandían como una bizarra enredadera de espinos, y adelante lo que parecía ser un corazón de cristal. Tuvo la certeza de que Twilight no había podido escapar, pero que valientemente, aprovechando una última jugada, envió al bebé dragón a completar el trabajo. Fue como si una luz cruzara por medio de su mente en ese momento, y se dio cuenta de que le tocaba ahora a él terminar la jugada de su hermana. Con una fuerza y una rapidez de que no se habría creído capaz, levantó a Cadence por sobre sus hombros. Ella levantó una vez más sus cansados párpados, sus ojos brillaron al reflejar el brillo del Corazón de Cristal, y casi sin comprender lo que hacía, ella desplegó sus alas, al tiempo que Shining Armor la lanzaba hacia el vacío.

El resto es ya historia conocida. La princesa llegó a tiempo para capturar el Corazón de Cristal (y a Spike) antes que el rey Sombra, y consiguió hacer que los ponis de cristal activaran el poder de dicho corazón para acabar así con el tirano que había usurpado el trono una vez y pretendía tomarlo de nuevo. Shining Armor sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la médula al ver al unicornio de las sombras explotar como un sapo. Había tenido una experiencia similar cuando, de potrillo, había hecho estallar una rana por un hechizo fallido, cuando intentaba hacerla crecer por la estúpida apuesta que le había hecho uno de sus amigos, Fire Blade, que actualmente ejercía una parte importante del poder administrativo del Ejército, y que estuvo a poco de convertirse en Capitán de la Guardia. La cuestión fue que Shining rememoró aquel instante en el que vio saltar las tripas del pobre batracio, y pasó semanas de mucha angustia hasta que pudo superarlo. La única diferencia ahora, era que el que explotaba merecía más ese castigo que el que había recibido la rana. Shining pensó que era la única salida posible para esa situación. Pero luego notó que una parte del rey había sobrevivido a la explosión, aunque se alejaba ahora hacia las nieves del norte: su cuerno. Y no supo por qué, pues en su más profundo interior sentía que eso no resolvía por completo la causa, más sabiendo lo que Cadence le había contado, y que había muchos aspectos que quedaban sin resolver. De repente tuvo una sensación de falsa seguridad, como si hubieran mordido un señuelo sin haberse dado cuenta, porque un resorte escondido en sus nervios pretendía avisarle que algo no andaba bien, que el peligro verdadero se escondía más allá de donde un poni podría llegar, allá donde no rigen las reglas de los ponis de la misma forma.

Tonterías, se dijo para sí, deben ser tonterías.

El cuerno, que al viajar por los aires había perdido gran parte de su tonalidad roja, cayó en el hueco nevado de un árbol seco y muerto. Nadie notó que había caído allí, y nada sucedió con aquella cosa por el resto del día, salvo que parecía ir enfriándose, pues cada vez más perdía el fulgor escarlata. Al tocar el suelo, no se disolvió en cristales de magia oscura, sino que simplemente permaneció en estado sólido, hasta que cayó la noche. A partir del momento en que las estrellas refulgieron en el cielo dominado por el astro lunar, el cuerno comenzó a fundirse, como el hielo se funde en el agua, formando una pasta negrusca y viscosa. Pronto, una nube de magia oscura empezó a formarse sobre el árbol, ensombreciendo su figura, un cúmulo que se arremolinaba alrededor de lo que antes había formado el cuerno, y que descendía sobre eso, acunándolo mientras la magia oscura se mezclaba con aquella sustancia, que al mismo tiempo absorbía la magia negra y comenzaba a brillar y palpitar mientras adquiría una forma esférica. El frío entorpecía en parte la acción de los componentes, y las bajas temperaturas del norte poco o nada contribuían al fenómeno, sólo hacían que se produjera una escarcha en la superficie de la esfera, refugiada en las raíces del viejo tronco. Allí permaneció, mucho tiempo, hasta que la acumulación del calor de varios días permitió que al fin se completara la regeneración dentro de la esfera, entonces la escarcha se rompió, y la placenta negra supuró y chorreó por el agujero, y toda la esfera cedió ante la fuerza que se abría paso desde el interior. Era como un reptil saliendo del huevo, como una crisálida haciendo eclosión y dando libertad a una mariposa.

Lo que una vez había sido, había cumplido ya un ciclo, y comenzaba ahora uno nuevo. Lo que una vez había sido, arrancaba otra vez desde cero. El conjuro, proveniente de magia arcana muy antigua que sólo había estado en manos cuidadosas, las cuales la guardaron con mucho secreto y recelo, estaba diseñado para ofrecer un ciclo circular de vida al nuevo ser creado a partir de uno ya existente, con vida e identidad propias. Basado en las habilidades auto curativas de ciertas especies terrestres y acuáticas, de las que actualmente era difícil hallar un ejemplar intacto, y en función de principios de hechicería y magia, el ser era dotado con la habilidad de autoregenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que hubiera sufrido algún tipo de mutilación, pero lo más importante era que tenía la posibilidad de volver de la muerte, siempre y cuando existiese materia de su cuerpo anterior con la cual volver a formar un nuevo cuerpo. Proporcional a la cantidad de materia sería el tamaño de éste, y a partir del momento en que todas las funciones vitales entrasen en funcionamiento, el crecimiento empezaría siendo acelerado y luego retomaría el curso natural de la vida. Sin embargo, la regeneración total del cuerpo era algo que sólo podía ocurrir una vez, pues de ninguna manera esto significaba la inmortalidad de algo que no pertenecía al mundo de las cosas inmortales.

La cabra había perdido mucho de la claridad de su vista cuando se topó ese día con la cosa. No le era posible determinar de qué se trataba completamente, ya que sólo distinguía una bola gris y negra arrollada dentro de un hueco en un tronco seco. A menos que fuera algún cachorro de lobo o una roca de aspecto singular, la cabra no hallaba razones para detenerse allí más tiempo. La cosa no parecía respirar o emitir sonido alguno, y aunque al tocarla con su pata, sentía una textura suave como la del pelaje de un mamífero, estaba fría como el hielo. La cabra quería darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, pero sin embargo una fuerza más poderosa que su propia voluntad la retenía en ese sitio. Esa cosa vivía, fuera lo que fuera, probablemente estuviera medio muerta de frío, y eso despertaba en cierto modo la compasión de la anciana cabra. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer una cabra montañesa en ese caso? Lo más correcto sería dar auxilio a la sufriente criatura, por lo menos intentar mantenerla en el mundo de los vivos si es que había alguna esperanza.

Y la había. La cabra presionó lo que creía debía ser el estómago del animal, y oyó un quejido débil, y un lloriqueo, como si la cosa despertase de repente, sorprendida por la presión del casco de la cabra. "Ah, sí vive" se dijo la anciana, "podría llevarlo a mi cueva para que esté caliente, pero no tengo modo de hacerlo por mí misma, mis articulaciones y mi espalda están en muy mal estado como para eso". Ella no iba a irse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue cubrir a la criatura con la lana de su pelaje, arrullándola como si fuera uno de sus nietos. Aprovechó para palparla un poco más, y oyó más y más lloriqueos, y la cosa intentando asirse a ella.

"No puede ser ningún lobo ni animal con garras" pensó la anciana cabra, "siento que me toca con sus patas, pero no siento nada puntiagudo, ni siquiera dedos. ¿Acaso es alguno de la familia? Mmm, no espera, ¿es esto un cuerno? Pero, ¿puede ser? ¿Es un bebé unicornio lo que he hallado aquí? ¿Es esta criatura un poni, es ésta una cría de aquellos que viven más allá, al sur de las montañas?" La cabra no cabía en sí de asombro. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de dónde venía un cachorro de poni, y al mismo tiempo sentía mucha lástima por él. Y un poco de angustia por sí misma, porque en su estado no podría cuidar del pequeño, y probablemente las cabras más jóvenes se rehusaran a hacerlo, por tratarse de una cría ajena a la especie. Y la cabra también pensaba en el futuro, ¿cómo sobreviviría un poni en su sociedad? No habría cabida para él entre los habitantes de las montañas, porque los ponis no eran criaturas de las montañas. Una cosa era que los ponis visitaran las montañas, otra muy distinta que se quedaran a vivir en ellas. En todo caso, lo que debía hacer ella, era hallar a los padres del cachorro perdido, o por lo menos a alguna de poni que aceptase tomarlo a su cuidado. Lo cual era poco probable, ya que los ecuestrianos no solían andar por las Montañas Nevadas ni cerca.

El potrillo recuperó algo de calor gracias al abrazo de la vieja cabra, quien decidió finalmente volver a las cavernas, y hacer un gran esfuerzo al alzarlo sobre su cabeza, protegido entre sus desgastados cuernos, e iniciar el viaje de regreso a la montaña. Para colmo, la tormenta de nieve comenzaba a arreciar.

¡Madre de las nieves! ¿Qué es eso que traes detrás de tu cabeza, Blanca Aurora? – exclamó la hermana menor de la cabra al verla llegar – ¿Es esa cosa el motivo de tu retraso?

¿Qué es, abuela, qué es? – se acercaron las nietas de Blanca Aurora, la cabra que acababa de entrar a la cueva con un extraño crío en el lomo.

¡Ay, tía! ¡Se ve bastante feo! – gimió una de las sobrinas.

¡Eso no es cierto! – la increpó la nieta mayor de Blanca Aurora, que ayudada por sus hermanas, consiguió bajar al viajante del lomo de su abuela, al que el pequeño había resbalado en su viaje.

¡Eso, es lindo y pequeño! – dijo la nieta del medio, loca de ternura por el potrillo.

¿Qué es, 'buela? – preguntó la nieta más pequeña de Blanca Aurora, un poco asustada por el aspecto de la cosa e impresionada por el único cuerno en su frente.

¿Dónde lo encontraste? – preguntó la nieta del medio.

Eso no importa ahora – respondió, solemne, Blanca Aurora, una vez recuperado el aliento, mientras reponía fuerzas – lo que importa es que necesita alimento y calor. Ha pasado mucho frío.

¡Tienes razón! – exclamó la nieta mayor, al tocar al pequeño - ¡Pobrecito, está congelado! Es un potrillo, un potrillo unicornio, abuela – dijo, dirigiéndose a Blanca Aurora – y no me explico cómo diantres pudo haber llegado hasta el sitio donde lo encontraste, pero de seguro que le has salvado la vida al traerlo aquí.

¿Un unicornio? – preguntó el hijo de Blanca Aurora, el padre de todas sus nietas. Se acercó al círculo de cabras y miró por encima de ellas, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto de desagrado al ver al espécimen allí en el suelo.

Un extraño sentimiento de temor se dibujó en su cara. No era el aspecto de la cosa, sino la sensación que daba mirarlo a los ojos.

Unos pacíficos trolls pescadores yacían en un bote, descansando y bebiendo unos brebajes para calentar sus cuerpos. No pudieron cazar ni un solo pez con sus redes, y no entendían muy bien el porqué. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, señaló que tal vez fuera porque el terrible Narval estaba cerca.

Embriagados por el efecto del brebaje, los trolls no advirtieron la gran ola que se avecinaba, sólo cuando la tuvieron encima. Despertaron de su etéreo sueño cuando el bote se meció violentamente por la onda de la ola. Conscientes de que serían atacados por el Narval, los trolls entraron en pánico e intentaron remar lejos de allí, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El Narval estaba casi sobre ellos, y cuando creyeron que toda esperanza estaba perdida, el imponente monstruo marino pasó al lado de ellos, sin siquiera fijarse en el destartalado bote.

Anonadados, posaron sus ojos sobre la silueta que cortaba el agua como un grueso y enorme cuchillo, dirigiéndose a la orilla. Los cuatro ocupantes del bote vieron cómo el Narval, antes de estrellarse contra la dura y fría orilla, saltó hacia el exterior, revelando a la luz de la luna su figura. Lo más sorprendente no fue eso, sino que el enorme pez hizo brillar su cuerno en una magia parda, y envolviéndose en ella, su cuerpo empezó a transfigurarse. Las aletas desaparecieron para convertirse en cascos, la cabeza se fue distanciando del torso en un cuello, formándose así una cabeza equina, de la que luego surgió la crin, lo mismo que la cola entre los cuartos traseros. El unicornio, al que los trolls en medio observaban con una mezcla de terror y confusión, aterrizó en tierra y echó a correr sin mirar atrás. No pudieron discernir sus colores, pero calcularon que debía ser muy oscuro.

Era increíble que el ser al que tanto temían y evitaban, y que varias veces intentaron cazar inútilmente, fuera nada más y nada menos que un poni, aquellos cuadrúpedos que los trolls detestaban en cierta forma. Los del barco remaron velozmente a la orilla para seguirlo. Un unicornio con olor a pescado y a mar no sería difícil de localizar; además, los trolls pescadores tenían buenas relaciones con otras razas de su especie, y podían pedir prestados algunos sabuesos rastreadores a los trasgos.

Se celebraba un nuevo año con la Feria del Corazón de Cristal. Las mane 6 bajaron emocionadas del tren. Pinkie pie iba saltando, y esperaba este año tener un fluggelhorn, y brindar abundante alegría a los ponis de cristal. Rainbow Dash esperaba poder realizar una nueva competencia de vencidas, esta vez con un oponente más digno que Fluttershy. Rarity ansiaba volver a contemplar toda la belleza del Imperio, y deseaba tener más tiempo para conocer a la élite, o los gustos de moda de los ponis de cristal, para poder hacer ropa y accesorios que combinaran a la perfección con su aspecto, pero por sobre todo lo demás, deseaba volver a verse cristalina. Applejack traía un buen cargamento de sus delicias de manzana, con la expectativa de que tal vez a los ponis de cristal les gustara probar comidas nuevas, y compartir las suyas junto con otros, haciendo así un importante intercambio culinario entre pueblos distintos. Twilight estaba ansiosa por reencontrarse con su cuñada y con su hermano, y pensaba en lo mucho que tenía para contarles, esperando por fin un momento para ponerse al día con su cuñada, que ya llevaba varios meses de su embarazo. Después de lo sucedido con Shining Armor en el Día de los Corazones Cálidos, tenía la seguridad de que Nyx sería bien recibida esta vez, aunque temía la reacción de los ponis de cristal, pero confiaba que Cadence los hubiera convencido de que Nyx tenía un corazón puro. Por su parte, Nyx no cabía en sí de alegría de asombro, a pesar de haber visto ya una vaga imagen de lo que era el Imperio de Cristal en el sueño que conectaba a su tío con el suyo. Como siempre, Spike cargaba las maletas, pero estaba contento de visitar el imperio que había salvado tan valientemente. Todos los ponis de cristal lo saludaban y vitoreaban al pasar, y eso era como un cálido y suave masaje a su ego de dragón.

Como parte de una promesa que cumplían Rarity y Applejack a sus hermanas menores, lo mismo que Rainbow Dash a su admiradora número uno, las Cutie Mark Crusaders las acompañaban en esta ocasión, luciendo sus capas rojo brillante, incluso Nyx. Nyx les había dicho durante el viaje en tren que tenía la sensación de que incorporarían un miembro nuevo. Habían invitado también a venir a Twist, pero no había ningún poni adulto que la acompañase, ni su madre creía que estuviera lista para hacer un viaje tan largo en tren, ya que se mareaba con frecuencia. Apple Bloom le había insistido a Applejack que invitara a Babs Seed, pero la poni granjera juzgó que ya serían demasiadas potrillas para tener el ojo encima, así que le dijo a su hermana menor que en otro momento sería.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Palacio de Cristal, a Cadence y Shining Armor los impactó un poco la inagotable energía y emoción que demostraban las CMC, tan poco acostumbrados estaban a tratar con niños. Pero por otro lado, pensaron que no estaría mal adquirir de práctica mientras llegaba su hijo. Cadence y Twilight se saludaron con su tradicional baile, esta vez la princesa del amor se vio impelida a saltar o moverse demasiado, de modo que efectuó los ademanes principales con sus cascos delanteros. Luego, toda la comitiva se dirigió a descansar y a tomar un refrigerio, pues había mucho que hacer y ninguna de las mane 6 ni de las CMC quería perderse nada, con la diferencia de que las pequeñas potrancas no querían tomarse ni un segundo para descansar, y pedían que alguien las acompañara a conocer el castillo.

En eso, entró el Capitán de la Guardia Real, Flash Sentry, anunciando a la princesa Cadence que pronto arribarían los representantes diplomáticos de otras naciones que habían sido invitados expresamente por Cadence para la feria del Corazón de Cristal de este año. La princesa había obtenido mucha información de los pueblos con los que el Imperio de Cristal había mantenido estrechas simpatías, y con los que debería reanudar las relaciones cortadas hace mil años. No creía que fuera tarea fácil, pero mantenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Como para afianzar la relación de tío-sobrina de Shining Armor y Nyx, se le ocurrió pedirle a su esposo que les diera a las CMC un recorrido exprés por el palacio, mientras ella se ocupaba de recibir a los diplomáticos en compañía de Twilight y del capitán. Así se lo dijo, y éste, resistiendo su impulso inicial de negarse, y recordando que Cadence todavía lo tenía en penitencia por portarse como un paranoico el Día de los Corazones Cálidos, optó por aceptar sin más comentarios. Lo que menos le gustaba de la idea era que Twilight estuviera cerca de Flash, por instinto natural de hermano mayor, pues aunque no tenía la misma habilidad que su esposa para detectar amor entre dos ponis, intuía que por la forma en que los dos se miraban (especialmente Flash a Twilight) algo había entre sus miradas. Luego se dijo a sí mismo que pronto tendría que aceptar que su hermana encontrara a su poni especial, y de todas maneras el Capitán de la Guardia Real del Imperio de Cristal no era un mal partido para Twilight (siempre y cuando hubiera auténtico amor, de lo contrario él mismo se encargaría de que el susodicho no hiciera sufrir a Twilight). De modo que se puso en plan de guía turístico y llevó a las CMC y a las otras cinco ponis adultas a recorrer el castillo, armándose de la paciencia necesaria para mostrarse siempre amable y sonriente al responder cualquier tipo de pregunta que las potrancas le hicieran.

A Nyx le encantó el palacio de cristal. Era el castillo más increíble que había visto, y le gustaba mucho más de lo que le habría gustado el de Nightmare Moon siendo Nightmare Moon. En el recorrido sentía una fuerza extraña, casi imperceptible, corriendo por las paredes de los niveles más bajos, y se quedó un rato observando la sala del trono, donde Twilight había usado por primera vez la magia negra en su búsqueda del Corazón de Cristal. Durante un breve segundo creyó ver que el cristal encima del trono brillaba fugazmente, pero enseguida pensó que no debía ser nada, a pesar de que un escalofrío como si un montón de hormigas corriera bajo sus cascos la embargó. Parecía como si algo estuviera susurrándole al oído, atrayendo su mente hacia pensamientos oscuros, como los que le producía la magia venenosa de Nightmare Moon que intentaba liberarse del cuerpo de Spell Nexus y llegar a ella, y la extraña fuerza habría ganado si no hubiera oído la voz de sus amigas llamándola. Como si de repente Nightmare Moon despertara dentro de ella e intentara apoderarse de su propio ser. Nyx se alejó de allí sin decir nada sobre la rara experiencia, pero no pudo evitar preguntar cómo se veía el castillo mientras vivía allí el antiguo monarca. Pregunta que no tuvo una respuesta satisfactoria, por supuesto.

La jornada transcurrió plena y llena de armonía. Todas hubieran querido quedarse un poco más, pero había cosas importantes que hacer en Poniville mañana.

Me gustaría ir a ver las montañas – dijo Sweetie Belle – Se ven taaan geniales…

Pero nos vamos en media hora – replicó Apple Bloom – Nuestras hermanas no nos dejarán ir. Además, es peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría si nos perdemos en la nieve? ¡Moriríamos de hambre y de frío!

Si vamos rápido, tal vez lleguemos para cuando salga el tren – opinó Nyx, cuya curiosidad sobre los páramos helados crecía segundo a segundo.

¿Crees que encontremos a nuestro nuevo miembro allí? – preguntó Scotaloo. – Porque lo que tú nos dijiste no se cumplió. No es que no haya potros y potrancas como nosotras en el Imperio de Cristal, pero no nos hemos encontrado con ninguno que no tenga Cutie Mark. Y no creo que más lejos de aquí hallemos a uno.

Tal vez tengas razón en lo primero, Scoot – respondió Nyx. – Pero de todas maneras me gustaría poder visitar más lugares de por aquí. ¿Quién no dice que encontremos un amigo por aquí? Twilight me dijo que en las Montañas Nevadas viven cabras montañesas.

¿Se olvidan de que tenemos que pedir permiso…? – interrumpió Sweetie Belle.

Ah, niñas, ahí están – oyeron decir a Twilight. - ¿Listas para irse?

Las mane 6 se acercaban a ellas, con Spike cargando las maletas. Venían subiendo una colina, por lo que no podían verlas completamente. Pero antes de que cualquiera de las potrillas pudiera responder, una brisa provocó que la capa de crusader de Nyx se volara lejos. Entonces, ellas se dieron cuenta de que era la excusa perfecta para hacer un tour por la nieve.

¡Ah! – exclamó Nyx con tono desesperado - ¡Mi capa!

¿Qué pasó, Nyx? ¿Se voló? – preguntó Twilight, cuya mente divagaba en otro canal debido a que había pasado algunas horas cerca de Flash Sentry, conversando y conociéndose un poco más. Esta vez poca atención había prestado a cualquier que sucediera más allá de su radio de visión. Acompañó a Cadence en su reunión con los representantes políticos, y luego su cuñada les dio vía libre a ella y al capitán de la guardia para hacer lo que quisieran.

¡Sí, tenemos que ir a buscarla! – exclamó Sweetie Belle, para no darle a nadie la oportunidad de replicar – No podré hacer otra capa para ella, Rarity ya no me deja usar la tela especial. – argumentó inteligentemente.

Además, no se debe haber volado muy lejos – dijo Apple Bloom, siguiendo la línea de la farsa.

Sí, tal vez se enganchó en una rama – dijo Scootaloo, cómplice.

¿Pero, ahora? – preguntó Twilight. Era increíble que Nyx perdiera su capa justo antes de volver a casa. Lo único que ella quería era acostarse en su cama – En media hora tenemos que subir al tren para regresar a Poniville, y ustedes lo saben.

Te prometo que la buscaremos rápido, y estaremos de vuelta en la estación antes de que ustedes se den cuenta – prometió Nyx, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

No sé… - dijo Twilight mirando a Rarity y a Applejack, a quienes sus hermanas menores miraban buscando aprobación, y las mayores sabían que éstas querrían ir todas juntas. – No deben ir solas, alguien tendrá que acompañarlas.

Yo podría ir y buscar esa capa – se ofreció Rainbow Dash, que aunque no lo admitía también se encontraba muy cansada – Soy veloz como una liebre para buscar y encontrar cosas.

¿Están seguras de que esto no es un truco para ir a pasear a la nieve, como insistieron tanto en todo el día de hoy? – preguntó Rarity, bajando una ceja y arqueando otra, sospechando que era una pérdida muy oportuna de tiempo.

Twilight miró a Nyx, y Nyx a Twilight.

¡Es en serio! – gritó Nyx, como si la hubieran acusado deliberadamente por tirar su capa al viento.

Las potrancas no se dieron por vencidas. Las mayores no estaban dispuestas a cometer semejante locura de dejar ir a cuatro potrillas a buscar nada más allá del terreno seguro, pero con un apropiado debate, se resolvió que las cuatro irían, acompañadas por Fluttershy, que sería capaz de comunicarse con cualquier criatura que se les apareciera, y Nyx tendría magia por si deberían defenderse. Y Rainbow Dash iría detrás de ellas, como escolta.

En su rastrillaje en busca de la capa de crusader de Nyx, ésta y sus amigas aprovechaban para divertirse. Nyx se había separado un poco del grupo, al hallar un viejo arbusto desnudo, que contenía algunas fibras de su capa, y una línea de pisadas en la nieve que se alejaba de allí. Nyx lo siguió, sintiendo que algo la llevaba hacia donde estaba, al parecer, quien había tomado la capa enganchada en la rama. El rastro la condujo a un enorme árbol, que contenía nieve en la copa mientras que el resto mostraba unas ramas secas y desprovistas de hojas. En la base de dicho árbol, había un agujero, en cuyo habitante se adentró cuando vio acercarse a Nyx. "Ajá, te encontré", pensó ella, que había visto, por un segundo, fulgurar el rojo de su capa con un rayo del sol que partía antes de desaparecer en las profundidades de la madriguera.

Nyx se paró a una corta distancia del árbol, como precaución por si la criatura saltaba repentinamente a atacarla. Permaneció en su sitio, balbuceando palabras amistosas mientras instaba a salir al habitante del agujero. El sol se hundía en el horizonte. Nyx se acercó lentamente, y se quedó esperando a que la cosa apareciera, mientras tanto, imaginaba la mejor forma de recuperar su capa sin perder tiempo y sin lastimar a la criatura. Pero Nyz se detuvo en seco al ver lo que salió del agujero debajo del árbol.

¿Alguien vio a Nyx? – preguntó Scootaloo. – No la veo por ningún lado.

Tenemos que encontrarla – dijo Applebloom – o llegaremos tarde a la estación, y nos regañarán por haber hecho que perdamos el tren.

Tranquilas, ella debe estar cerca – las calmó Fluttershy.

¡Hey, allí está Sweetie Belle! – gritó Scootaloo.

¡Tienen que venir a ver esto! – gritó Sweetie Belle, haciendo señas para que la acompañaran.

¿Qué hay, Sweetie? – preguntó Fluttershy.

¿Nyx está contigo? ¿Encontraron la capa? – preguntó Apple Bloom con ansiedad.

Sí… y algo más. – respondió Sweetie Belle.

¿Y qué es? – preguntó Apple Bloom, mientras todas seguían a Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy y las tres pequeñas llegaron ante un gran árbol, donde Nyx conversaba con alguien, pero ninguna de ellas distinguía con qué o quién.

Nyx, ¿con quién hablas? – la voz de Scootaloo atravesó el aire, hasta llegar a Nyx.

De repente, un estallido de nieve las dejó confusas, y se oían de fondo extraños chillidos, y la voz de Nyx tratando de tranquilizar a la criatura. Cuando todo se calmó, Nyx les indicó que se mantuvieran en calma y no hicieran movimientos bruscos, y les señaló detrás de ella a un potrillo unicornio, erguido en posición de batalla, cuyo cuerno encendido echaba chispas, y hacía resaltar sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Tenía el pelaje gris y la crin negra. Llevaba puesta la capa de Nyx, que le quedaba grande y por lo tanto lo cubría del frío.

No tiene padre ni madre, pero dice que lo criaron unas cabras. - explicó Nyx – Fue abandonado aquí. No habla mucho, pero apenas podía entender mis palabras.

Vamos, Nyx, quítale la capa y volvamos – presionó Scootaloo – Rainbow Dash está cerca, y si no nos ve irá a avisar a las otras y es más que seguro que tendremos problemas.

¿Pero qué haremos con el pequeño? – preguntó Fluttershy. Cuando las demás se voltearon, la vieron con el potrillo entre las ancas, arrullándolo mientras éste la miraba con ojos como tomates.

No vamos a dejarlo aquí – dijo Nyx, seria.

¿Y quién se supone que va a hacerse cargo de él? – preguntó Apple Bloom.

No lo sé, pero no voy a dejarlo aquí – le respondió Nyx. Tenía una de esas raras convicciones que la hacían llevar la contraria a todo.

Nyx, no podemos llevarlo – replicó Sweetie Belle. - ¿Y si le hace daño a alguien? Sólo míralo, parece…

No, - la voz de Nyx se hacía más seria – no importa en cuántos problemas me meta, o si perdemos el tren. Lo llevaremos.

Tal vez Nyx tenga razón. El pobrecito está aquí solo, no debe llevar muchos días abandonado. – dijo Fluttershy, mientras caminaba hacia ellas con el pequeño sobre su lomo.

Pero puede ser peligroso – dijo Apple Bloom.

Quizá… - dijo Fluttershy mirando al potrillo, que a su vez la miró con sus ojos sin brillo. – Pero Twilight recogió a Nyx en el bosque Everfree, sabiendo que ella podía ser Nighmare Moon, y sin embargo la trajo a casa.

Eso era lo que Nyx había pensado unos segundos antes. Aunque a Twilight no le gustase tener a ese potrillo en casa, si la había adoptado a ella a pesar de la amenaza que representaba, ¿por qué no lo haría de vuelta? Lo que la preocupaba era el cierto parecido que tenía con él último enemigo que habían ayudado a vencer Twilight y sus amigas. El que tenía ojos verdes, crin negra, pelaje gris y había esclavizado a todo un imperio. Pero no tenía por qué ser exactamente él: si estaba abandonado, podría ser tal vez algún hijo… Un detalle un poco perturbador fue que el potrillo no le había hablado con su boca, sino con sus pensamientos, transmitiéndole lo poco que ella sabía en forma mental, y en parte con movimientos de cabeza. De repente, Nyx sintió que esta vez no podría confiar en Twilight, y tenía el mismo miedo que Twilight de que su protegido representara una amenaza para Equestria por cosas que realmente no había hecho, y que se repitiera la historia que ella había vivido.

Chicas, tenemos que tomar pronto una decisión – dijo Nyx – Quizás debamos ocultarlo, hasta que encontremos la manera de decirle a Twilight y a las demás que… bueno…

Yo puedo cuidarlo – dijo Fluttershy de repente. – Sólo necesitamos un disfraz, para que las demás piensen que no es nada.

Todas se sobresaltaron por la idea de Fluttershy, que por lo general no era del tipo de ponis que oculta cosas a otros ponis, aunque fueran sus mejores amigas.

Buena idea, pero ¿cómo y con qué? – inquirió Apple Bloom.

Nyx tuvo que pensar rápido. A lo lejos, se oía el eco de la voz de Rainbow Dash, llamándolas. El tiempo apremiaba, y a Nyx sólo se le ocurrió una forma de hacer pasar al potrillo desapercibido.

¡Allí están, por fin! – exclamó Applejack desde la ventana del tren, cuando el grupo llegó por fin a la estación. - ¡Rápido, suban, que el expreso polar los deja!

Fluttershy traía, envuelto en la capa de Nyx, al pequeño potrillo. Nyx utilizó un hechizo de invisibilidad, ya que no habían encontrado otra forma de engañar a Rainbow Dash. Lo que menos necesitaban era que ésta empezara a hacer preguntas, y se vieran envueltas nuevamente en el dilema de dejarlo o no dejarlo. A su debido tiempo, resolvieron Fluttershy y las crusaders, hablarían con Twilight primero sobre el tema.

¿No les importa si nos quedamos en el vagón de carga? – preguntó Nyx inocentemente.

¿Para qué? – preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

Nyx vaciló por un momento, hasta que Sweetie Belle la sacó del paso:

Queremos… cierta intimidad para… para jugar y seguir pensando cómo obtendremos nuestras Cutie marks.

Applejack, Twilight, Rarity y Rainbow Dash se miraron entre sí. Un poco de intimidad para ellas mismas también les vendría bien. Además, ¿qué mal podían hacer cuatro niñas en un vagón de carga?

Bueno, pero tengan cuidado – les dijo Twilight.

Y cualquier problema que tengan, saben que estamos aquí – aconsejó Applejack. – Pero no se coman todas las tartas de manzana, ¿entendido?

Fluttershy abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego miró a Nyx y la cerró.

¿De qué podrían hablar tres potrillas en un vagón de carga? – se preguntó Pinkie Pie, y en los minutos siguientes se dedicó a elaborar las más disparatadas teorías, mientras sus amigas reían o se mantenían en otro tema de conversación.

Una vez en el vagón de carga, las CMC descubrieron que el polizón se había devorado los pasteles de manzanas que Applejack traía para el viaje de regreso, y ante la desesperación de Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle intentó calmarla diciéndole que ellas tomarían la responsabilidad. Cuando comenzaron a discutir por el mismo tema, entró Fluttershy, tratando de decirles que bajaran la voz porque estaban llamando mucho la atención.

Pero él se comió las tartas… y Applejack dijo que…

Está bien, todo estará bien – las calmó Fluttershy.

¡No! ¡Nada estará bien! – terció Apple Bloom.

Oigan, miren – indicó Scootaloo.

Todas miraron en la dirección que apuntaba la pegaso, y descubrieron que el pequeño unicornio estaba usando su magia para replicar los pasteles de manzana que se había comido.

Buen chico – se acercó Fluttershy caminando - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El potrillo la miró, sin decir palabra, y permaneció así. No parecía entender mucho lo que la pegaso le decía. Entonces Nyx se le acercó también.

¿Hablas nuestro idioma?

Es obvio que no sabe hablar, si parece todavía un bebé – dijo Scootaloo.

¿Pero cómo hizo para entender lo que hablábamos? – preguntó Apple Bloom, impresionada por el hecho de que alguien pudiera replicar con magia las tartas de Applejack.

Tal vez si nos oye hablar… - comentó Nyx, con los ojos fijos en los del potrillo. – Nosotras podremos enseñarle de todo.

¡Tienes razón! Quizá alguna de nosotras podría obtener una Cutie mark de educadora de bebés.

Suena a una buena idea – dijo Fluttershy.

Puedes irte, Fluttershy, nosotras nos encargamos. Si tú no vuelves al vagón con las demás, podrías levantar sospechas. – le recomendó Nyx.

Am, bueno… - titubeó Fluttershy. Quería quedarse con aquel pequeño angelito, que pasaba su mirada de Nyx a ella y luego a las demás.

Antes de que Fluttershy dejara el vagón de carga, el pequeño corrió le abrazó una pata. "Gracias", oyó que le decía.


	4. Capítulo 3: Una segunda oportunidad

¿Les va gustando la historia? Espero que sí. Ahora arrancamos con todo, y como vimos en el capítulo anterior, Nyx, las CMC y Fluttershy deberán encargarse de ocultar al resto de las mane 6 la existencia del potrillo, y las únicas que realmente saben sobre su posible verdadera identidad son Fluttershy y Nyx, quien se va a ver en el dilema de si mentirle o no a Twilight. ¿Qué hará Nyx ahora? ¿Cómo enfrentará esta situación, cómo evitará que lo que le pasó a ella le suceda a otro poni, es decir, elegir ser algo que no quiere ser, y perder así la oportunidad de ser algo mejor de sí mismo? ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Capítulo 3: Yo soy, yo me llamo**

Nunca fue tan breve una despedida

Nunca me creí que fuera definitiva

Nunca quise tanto a nadie en mi vida

Nunca a un ser extraño, le llamé mi familia…

Héroes del silencio – Flor de Loto

(Este es un momento triste así que acompáñenlo con esta música si quieren: watch?v=hYgJAN1Ol5g )

Blanca Aurora caminaba con su nieta de regreso a las montañas. Ambas iban calladas y taciturnas, y la nieta, Patasuave, dejaba colgar su cabeza de tal manera que parecía una cría arrepentida yendo a contarle a su madre una travesura. Patasuave se sentía de lo más bajo por haber abandonado a un cachorro en la nieve, y no le bastaban las palabras de consuelo de su familia. Las cabras montañesas no eran criaturas destacadas por la compasión o la hospitalidad, pero eso no quería decir que no poseyeran la capacidad para amar o para sentir afecto por criaturas de otra especie, sólo que eran muy celosas de la seguridad de sus manadas y territorios. La joven cabra admitía que aquel cachorro tenía poderes y aptitudes extraños, y que con frecuencia cedía a los ataques de ira, y aunque miles de veces intentaron convencerla de que era un ser maligno, ella confiaba que el cachorro tendría un buen corazón si alguien le mostraba el camino de la bondad. Por desgracia, el resto de las cabras, excepto su abuela, descreía de los argumentos con los que ella intentaba defender al cachorro. El viejo Cuernogastado, el macho más influyente de toda la manada, desaprobaba que el cachorro conviviera en las montañas, y como muchos otros, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos al hablarle. Eran principalmente los machos los que abogaban por echarlo de la manada, dado que con sólo un cuerno no podía pertenecer a la sociedad de las cabras, ya que era un unicornio y debía ir con los de su especie.

Durante el tiempo que Blanca Aurora mantuvo a su lado al cachorro, desde el mismo momento en que su hijo manifestó su desagrado, se desató una fuerte pugna. Aunque la vieja abuela sólo contaba con el apoyo sincero de su nieta, porque las demás hembras no se atrevían a contradecir las palabras de los machos, pero tampoco la de los ancianos, consiguió alimentarlo bien, educarlo, enseñarle a hablar, y convertirse en una imagen respetable y admirable a los ojos de su protegido. Le habían cambiado varias veces el nombre, hasta que un día el chico declaró que se llamaría Dexter, y Blanca Aurora decidió respetar su decisión, ya que le parecía que nadie mejor que él mismo para decidir por cuál denominación lo conocerían de allí al resto de su vida. Sin embargo, tanto los ancianos, los machos más jóvenes y otras partes de la manada lo seguían llamando Grendel, que era uno de los nombres negativos que las cabras montañesas daban a las cosas que consideraban malignas.

Blanca Aurora no lo demostraba, pero verdaderamente quería a Dexter, y en cierta forma le había dolido que Patasuave la acusara de nunca haberlo querido cuando el máximo consejo resolvió que debían echar al cachorro de unicornio, no sólo de la manada, sino que se fuera lejos de las Montañas Nevadas. Eso fue un golpe muy duro para Patasuave, y también para Blanca Aurora, solamente que Patasuave lo demostró con lágrimas y sollozos. A pesar de que la convencieron de que era lo correcto, le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, y no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, sólo hasta que consiguió serenarse de regreso a las Montañas Nevadas. Una chispa de consuelo fue ver que, en el momento en que Blanca Aurora depositaba al cachorro en el hueco donde lo había encontrado meses atrás, un cachorro fuerte y ya crecido que retornaba a la nieve en la que había sido hallado, una larga y gruesa lágrima se escurrió de su ojo derecho, corría por su mejilla, e iba a caer sobre la crin azabache del potro que había confundido alguna vez con una piedra. El pequeño dormía profundamente a causa de una infusión que se le había dado para ahorrarle el dolor de la despedida.

-Si vivo para el día en que regreses a las montañas… - dijo Blanca Aurora con la voz quebrada por la vejez y la angustia – por favor sólo dime que estás bien y que has vivido feliz. Sólo eso me alcanzaría para morir en paz.

-¡Ay, mi pequeño, qué dura es la vida! Pero ahora hay ponis andando por estos lares, alguien de seguro te recogerá. ¡Por favor no nos odies, no nos guardes rencor, y vive feliz, ya verás que todo va a mejorar! – se despidió Patasuave, resistiendo sus sollozos mientras le besaba la mejilla y su garganta se cerraba.

Mucho sacrificio significó tener que hacer esto, y de cierto que por muchos años estas cabras vivirían en la incertidumbre sobre el destino de aquel cachorro al que habían criado casi como uno más, y su corazón se encogería al pensar en la angustia y en la tristeza que les producía el abandono, porque fuera como fuera, una cabra montañesa nunca dejaba a sus carneros solos, y permanecía junto a ellos. Era un pecado que Patasuave, por lo menos, era incapaz de perdonarse a sí misma.

Cuando llegó a su hogar en las Montañas, vio en la puerta de la cueva al macho joven que tiempo antes había ganado el derecho de ser su pareja, y con el que alguna vez habían compartido buenos momentos. Aquel a quien había amado sinceramente, y cuyo amor por ella era verdadero y correspondido. De quien paulatinamente fue separándose por causa de Dexter. Y con el que rompió toda relación cuando le dio una patada en la cabeza al cachorro después éste le quebró un cuerno en una disputa que hoy era mejor hundir en el olvido. La patada le produjo al chico un severo corte arriba del ojo izquierdo, sobre el cual quedó una cicatriz que no se borraría nunca. Lomofruncido era su nombre, y Patasuave, que en otros tiempos lo había mirado con cariño y confianza, desde el día de la patada sólo le dirigió miradas llenas de odio, la más crítica fue cuando al realizarse el consejo, Lomofruncido votó por echar a Dexter de la manada, y éste al darse la vuelta se topó con los ojos de Patasuave. Ella siempre había sido conocida por su temperamento sereno, pero aquella vez, consumida por la rabia, sus ojos llameaban, y Lomofruncido sintió un calor como de lava quemándole la corteza del corazón, pues sabía que la mirada de fuego de Patasuave pregonaba que nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho, y que quedaba expulsado para siempre del amor de la joven, y luego un frío gélido le recorrió la médula, hasta la punta de cada nervio, porque comprendió que jamás se quitaría la marca de Patasuave del corazón, aunque lograra borrarla de su mente. Y entonces era tarde para arrepentirse. Esa tarde en la puerta de la cueva, Lomofruncido esquivó por primera vez los ojos de Patasuave, porque su propio corazón se consumía en el dolor, y porque era incapaz de sostener la mirada acusadora, temiéndole de la misma forma que a la mirada severa que su padre le había echado cuando era joven y desobedecía las órdenes o rompía las reglas.

Patasuave ya no quiso unirse a nadie más después de aquello, lo cual fue una lástima, pues era una cabra muy bonita y joven. Sus padres mucho lo lamentaron, pero no mostraron signos de arrepentimiento, y se mantuvieron en una postura neutral respecto a lo sucedido. Se vieron forzados a aceptar que, junto con Blanca Aurora, se retirara a una cueva solitaria y rehusara la presencia de otras cabras. Sus hermanas iban a visitarla, y eran las únicas a quienes ella permitía el paso. Ya sus pocas amigas no eran sus amigas. De vez en cuando asistía con su abuela a mirar hacia el crepúsculo o a la noche, y cualquier cabra que la veía pasar notaba en sus ojos una tristeza pálida y un rostro sin expresión. Los ojos de Blanca Aurora se volvieron vacíos, y ella se resignó a perder el contacto con los colores porque ya no le importaba el mundo exterior.

Por su lado, Lomofruncido sufrió en silencio las consecuencias de sus actos. Los cabríos montañeses tienen fama por su orgullo, pero unos pocos hay capaces de admitir que se equivocaron y que lo lamentaban. Lomofruncido era uno de esos, porque aunque su orgullo era grande, más lo era el amor por Patasuave. Prefería responder con el silencio a cualquiera que le preguntase, pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Sus amigos y hermanos trataron de ayudarlo a salir adelante, pero tampoco se unió a otra hembra, ni siquiera lo intentó. Nada quería saber de esas cosas, de modo que poco a poco se volvió ermitaño y no hablaba casi con nadie. Algo que sí se dignó a intentar, pasado un tiempo, fue acercarse a Patasuave, aún sabiendo que no sería ya lo mismo, sabiendo que no existía disculpa ni promesa ni nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Lo que ella le había recriminado cuando todavía se hablaban era de haber roto su promesa de apoyarla y acompañarla en todo, por más disparatadas cosas que estuviera haciendo, y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Maldijo el día que ese unicornio llegó a las Montañas Nevadas, una y otra vez lo maldijo por robarle el amor de Patasuave, una de las cosas que más le importaban en la vida. Maldijo que no lo hubieran dejado donde estaba, maldijo que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido matarlo, empujándolo a los abismos verticales de la montaña. Se maldijo a sí mismo por patear a esa cosa endemoniada, maldiciéndola a su vez por partirle un cuerno por la mitad, y una vez bajó de la montaña y se adentró en el terreno de los lobos, porque ya no soportaba vivir con esa carga, y lo único que consiguió fue que le arrancaran la pata con la que había golpeado al engendro, pues entonces apareció un unicornio blanco de crin azul que, sin que Lomofruncido se lo hubiera pedido, atacó a los lobos con la magia de su cuerno, salvándole la vida. Aparecieron luego sus hermanos, quienes con ayuda del unicornio le curaron la herida, reemplazándole el casco dañado con una rama pulida. Cuando Lomofruncido recuperó el conocimiento, viéndose vivo y con las mismas penas punzándole en el alma, enfureció y lo maldijo a todos, a todos por igual, especialmente al unicornio, loco por la idea de que esos malditos equinos estaban siempre metidos en su vida, y que eran la causa de todos sus males, tanto si le quitaban lo mejor de su vida como si se la salvaban. No diferenciaba que podía haber unicornios malos y unicornios buenos, como ése que había ahuyentado a los lobos, y nada logró convencerlo de ello.

Ni bien se sostuvo sobre sus cuatro patas, Lomofruncido armó carrera y embistió al unicornio. Le dio en un costado, por un lado, porque su pata de repuesto se quebró, y por el otro, porque enseguida apareció un poni con alas y armadura que corrió a ladear al unicornio, al parecer éste era su superior. Dos de los hermanos de Lomofruncido lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a la rastra, mientras un tercero se disculpaba con los ponis por el hostil comportamiento de su hermano. La herida del unicornio no era grave, pero necesitaría atención médica. Ambos ponis fueron amables y el unicornio desistió de la ira una vez que le explicaron las razones del ataque de Lomofruncido.

Habiendo tocado fondo, Lomofruncido no soltó la esperanza de que por lo menos Patasuave le diera su compasión, por lo que empezó a frecuentar la cueva solitaria en busca de una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

Los nervios de Nyx no habían estado tan tensionados en mucho tiempo. No podía explicarse lo que había pasado hace tan pocas horas, y el sólo hecho de pensar en el embrollo en el que estaba inmersa (sin contar que también había arrastrado a sus amigas) oscurecía su mente. Con respecto a las descripciones que Twilight, Shining Armor y Spike habían dado del rey Sombra, y viendo el inminente parecido del potrillo, que ahora dormitaba entre el montón de bufandas y mantas que había traído Rarity para todos, Nyx sólo podía llegar a una sola y terrible conclusión. Pero se negaba siquiera a formulársela a sí misma, porque nada claro había en toda esa oscuridad. Empezando por el hecho de que ese potro podía ser o podía no ser quien parecía ser, y siguiendo por la simple lógica de que era del todo imposible su existencia. No había hilo en el que lo pudiera enganchar: ¿Un hijo, nieto, bisnieto del rey? No, no había modo. Si así fuera, no estaría ahí, y en todo caso, ¿qué pasaba con la madre? No cabía pensar que ése fuera un descendiente directo, dada la escasa edad que contaba el potro. Recordando el hecho de que pasaron mil años, y que actualmente, si el rey había tenido esposa e hijos (muy improbable), andaría más o menos entre la cuarta o quinta generación, y tal vez no estuvieran viviendo ni cerca de allí. Calculando la edad, el potrillo habría nacido mucho antes del regreso del destierro del rey, pero era demasiada casualidad que, si Nyx no se equivocaba, tenían el mismo aspecto. La diferencia más notable, sin embargo, eran los ojos, ya que no tenía ojos rojos de dragón con un trasfondo verde y un aura púrpura flameando por fuera de ellos, sino que sus irises eran simplemente verdes color pasto.

En el caso de ella, bueno, existía una secta que fue la que le dio la vida en primer lugar. Pero nada se sabía que, análogamente, existiera otra secta que pretendiera hacer lo mismo que los Hijos de Nightmare, invocando en este caso un hechizo para traer a la vida al rey Sombra. No, no es lo mismo, se dijo la potranca para sí, ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras sus amigas comentaban, de momento, sus aventuras en la Feria de Cristal. Nightmare Moon, para empezar, nació, por así decir, de una parte de la personalidad de la princesa Luna, y fue vencida por la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía, separando su oscura esencia y dejando en los restos de su armadura la magia venenosa que infectó a Spell Nexus cuando la princesa Celestia le encargó estudiarlos, sin ningún tipo de protección, y lo hizo actuar como actuó. Nightmare Moon, a la que ella sólo encarnaba físicamente, pues el hechizo de los hijos de Nightmare había sido interrumpido en el momento justo, es por esencia una alicornio, dada la cantidad de magia que poseía y la facultad de poder mover orbes celestes. Nyx sabía muy bien esta historia. En este caso, por lo pronto tenía conocimiento de algunos puntos esenciales, tanto del pasado como del presente:

a) El rey Sombra es uno solo, un mismo ser. A menos que en sus más remotos orígenes, se tratase de un estudioso de la magia, como Twilight, por ejemplo, que, por alguna extraña razón, se hubiera vuelto malo y corrupto. No era difícil imaginarse cómo habría sido la historia, después de haber leído tantos libros en los que el origen de la maldad de un enemigo está asentado en un hechizo, un evento cósmico, etc. Entonces, tal vez originalmente Sombra era un hechicero que cruzó un límite que no debía, al hallar un libro maldito o toparse con alguna fuente de magia maligna que trastornó su buen juicio. Probablemente la razón de su corrupción fuera el ansia de poder y de destacar por sobre los demás. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podría haber sido un poni de cristal que hubiera perdido por completo su transparencia al ser dominado por la magia negra.

b) Al ser un unicornio, es probable que no se necesitara de tanta magia junta para vencerlo, a pesar de que en un principio fueran utilizados los Elementos de la Armonía, que en el caso de un alicornio. Se trataría de un ser mortal, como cualquiera de los demás. Además, quizá con el paso de los años, la magia negra se fuera debilitando hasta el punto de que el maleficio sobre el Imperio de Cristal se disolviera, pero esta teoría no explicaba el por qué del regreso del rey. Con su propia magia debilitada, y encima la magia del Corazón de Cristal activada por el corazón de cada súbdito en el imperio, cabía entonces el hecho de que el poder del rey Sombra fuese superado con creces, de manera que su cuerpo, después de tantos años de corrupción y magia negra, no pudo resistir contra la ignición del poder del Corazón de Cristal, sucumbiendo a desgarrarse por entero. Nyx se imaginó que debía ser un dolor mucho más terrible que el que Nightmare Moon había soportado.

Esto era lo poco que había deducido. Nyx sabía muy poco sobre el funcionamiento de la magia del Imperio de Cristal, y se preguntó entonces qué habría sucedido si en vez de eso hubieran usado los Elementos de la Armonía. Su curiosidad se disparó como un misil. ¿Habría sido suficiente? ¿Habrían purificado al rey oscuro, revelando al unicornio que verdaderamente era, que había sido antes? Pronto Nyx arribó a una hipótesis que cuadraba mejor con todo el planteo: este potrillo era el rey Sombra, la magia del Corazón de Cristal, como lo hicieran los Elementos de la Armonía con Nightmare Moon, había removido de él toda la maldad y la magia negra, devolviéndolo a un estado más puro, por eso era un potrillo, y retrocediéndolo para que arrancara una nueva vida desde cero. En eso, Nyx se sentía identificada, pues lo único que cabría hacer era mostrarle un mejor camino que el que había tomado antes, para ir formando en él otra clase de poni. El problema sería su memoria, todos los recuerdos que pudiera tener de su vida anterior, y la forma en que reaccionaría cuando comprendiera esos recuerdos y la forma en que se comportaría con las yeguas que contribuyeron a su deceso anterior. Sin embargo, Nyx creía que podrían manejarlo.

Un punto en contra de esta teoría, se dio cuenta Nyx, era la edad que aparentaba el potro. Había pasado un año de todo esto, por lo tanto, no podría haber crecido tanto si lo habían "rebobinado", a menos que, claro, arrancara desde una edad en la que la consciencia estaba casi desarrollada y entonces todo lo que percibiera determinaría el resto. Hasta ese momento, mientras Nyx reflexionaba y hacía trabajar al máximo sus neuronas, mantenía la vista fija en el techo del vagón, y su abstracción la hizo desconocer el rostro de Sweetie Belle cuando ésta la abordó para decirle algo. Nyx se sobresaltó tanto que sin querer activó la magia de su cuerno y lanzó un rayo involuntario hacia un aglomerado de maletas, que cayó con estrépito sobre sus compañeras, y desgraciadamente llamó la atención en el vagón contiguo.

-¡Por todos los henos! ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó como valijas desplomándose en el suelo – se oyó la voz de Applejack desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom aparecieron de entre los trastos. La pegaso tenía una media en la cara y Apple Bloom había perdido su listón. Sweetie Belle, con los nervios casi desgarrados por el desastre que había hecho Nyx, miró a su amiga con un peligroso ceño fruncido y le espetó:

-¡Nyx, tonta, qué se supone que haces!

Nyx sacudió la cabeza, como quitándose una modorra imaginaria, y cayó en la cuenta del error que había cometido. Oyó los cascos acercándose a la puerta, pero sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a la pila derribada. Buscó desesperadamente al potro con la vista, sin rastros de él, y su reacción enseguida fue decirles a sus amigas, con un tono de voz bajo, que hicieran lo posible por esconder al polizón. Entonces las CMC se pusieron a juntar y revolver entre las maletas, simulando que ordenaban. Nyx sentía correr el sudor por su nuca, y rogaba que todo saliera bien. La puerta del vagón no se abría nunca, y esperaba que las yeguas adultas desistieran, pero su esperanza se desvaneció cuando escuchó a sus espaldas el chirrido de la puerta, haciendo que la sangre se le helara en las venas.

-¿Todo bien, chicas? ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Twilight, la primera en entrar, seguida por Applejack, más atrás asomaba la cabeza de Fluttershy, un ojo preocupado tratando de ver lo que sucedía dentro. La pegaso amarilla compartía la misma preocupación de Nyx, elevada a la décima potencia, aunque apenas alcanzaba a disimular su nerviosismo.

-Cielos, qué desorden. ¿A qué estaban jugando, terroncitos de azúcar? – preguntó Applejack, levantando unas prendas que se habían caído de una maleta.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se encargaron de no permitir que asomara un pelo del potro; nada sabían de las conjeturas de Nyx ni tampoco sospechaban quién podía ser realmente el polizón, sólo querían evitar que fuera descubierto porque estaban muy cansadas para aguantar regaños de sus hermanas mayores. Ni menos que menos querían que Rainbow Dash le perdiera confianza a Scootaloo, ni que Nyx fuera castigada por Twilight. Fuera como fuera, las cuatro estaban metidas en este delicado asunto, por lo tanto debían trabajar en equipo y cubrirse entre sí.

-¡Nada, nada! – gritó Nyx desesperada, intentando desviar la atención de su madre y de las demás ponis hacia ella, lejos del pilón de ropas y maletas desparramadas.

-¿Cómo que nada? – replicó Twilight, escéptica al ver la pila – Oímos un estruendo.

-Es que… - arrancó Nyx. Maldecía mentalmente porque a causa de sus nervios era incapaz de hallar una mentira coherente y verosímil.

-¡Estábamos jugando a escalar una montaña! – interrumpió Scootaloo, sacando a su amiga del apuro – Sí, practicábamos como escalar una montaña y, bueno…

-Yo resbalé en una valija que parece que sostenía otra y entonces nos caímos, y todo se vino abajo – completó Sweetie Belle.

-Lamentamos haber hecho tanto barullo,- se disculpó Apple Bloom, que sobre el momento había hallado su listón y se lo había atado en su crin. No había ninguna señal del potrillo a la vista. – pero lo ordenaremos en un santiamén. Por suerte, son nuestras valijas – rió alegremente, convenciendo visualmente a Applejack.

-Ah, entonces si es por eso, voy a buscar algunos pasteles de manzana. Las muchachas están con hambre. – dicho esto, Applejack se desentendió del asunto, y fue hacia las cajas que contenían los pasteles. Si había algo sospechoso cerca, Applejack no lo notó, lo que alivió a su hermana menor.

-Deberían tener más cuidado al jugar aquí, Nyx. – dijo Twilight con el tono solemne de una madre echando un semi sermón a sus hijos – No sé por qué quisieron venir a este vagón, y no me gustaría saber que están escondiendo algo…

-Nyx empezaba a esbozar una nerviosilla sonrisa delatora, pero una vez más tenía que agradecer al genio de Pinkie Pie.

-¡A menos que se trate de una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! – entró Pinkie Pie a los saltos - ¿Para quién es? ¿Para quién es? ¡Si necesitan ayuda, no olviden consultarme! ¡Sé todo lo que se tiene que saber para planificar la mejor fiesta sorpresa del mundo!

-No, Pinkie, gracias. No hay nada que tengamos que ocultar, ni siquiera una fiesta sorpresa. – respondió amablemente Nyx, que había recuperado la compostura. Mientras tanto, sus amigas fingían acomodar las maletas, realizando la tarea lentamente, y se fijaban todo el tiempo si el potro mostraba señal alguna de presencia. Todo marchaba bien, al parecer.

-Oh, bueno, si hacen alguna, avísenme, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Pinkie Pie, saliendo alegremente del vagón.

Las CMC suspiraron de alivio al verla irse. Si alguien tenía ojo para notar detalles indiscretos y descubrirlos, ésa era Pinkie Pie. Applejack dejó algunos pasteles para las potrancas y se retiró tranquilamente. Ahora faltaba hacer que se fuera Twilight para poder quedarse solas de una vez por todas, pues Applejack había tranquilizado a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash que continuaban en el vagón de pasajeros.

-¿Am, está todo en orden? – preguntó Fluttershy desde atrás.

-Sí, todo está en orden, Fluttershy. Al parecer las niñas solamente estaban jugando. – respondió Twilight. Desde que se había convertido en alicornio, había comenzado a experimentar sensaciones nuevas, como una especie de sexto sentido, que a través de un leve cosquilleo en la base de las alas le avisaba de presencias extrañas en lugares tanto abiertos como cerrados. Además, conocía lo suficiente a Nyx como para darse sobrada cuenta de si estaba alterada por algo o si escondía un secreto que a ella, su madre, le incumbía también. Esperó a que Fluttershy abandonara el umbral de la puerta, y lanzando unos ojos más inquisidores a su hija, le dijo - ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay un tesoro escondido entre ese desparramo de maletas y que tú tienes que ver con eso?

"Perdida", pensó Nyx, "Me descubrió". El olfato de Twilight para las cosas escondidas empezaba a hacerse cada vez más agudo. Ahora sí que Nyx se hundía en la más sórdida desesperación, y la única salida posible para que el golpe no fuera tan duro era decir la verdad. Quizá Twilight entendiera, después de todo ambas habían pasado por una situación parecida, si no igual, y entonces no se vería obligada a implorar que su madre no se lo comunicara a la princesa Celestia, y no se encontraría en la misma situación que su madre cuando permitió que se la llevaran, separándola de ella. Sería repetir una antigua y dolorosa historia, y Nyx comenzaba a sentir compasión por el pequeño potrillo. Ella sabía que no se merecía ser desterrado de nuevo, y si las cosas se ponían feas, pensaba abogar como fuera para que le dieran otra oportunidad. Casi tomaba coraje para confesarle a Twilight lo que había hallado más allá de las colinas de nieve, pero por un impulso desconocido decidió decir una media verdad. Levantó la cabeza, y por más vergüenza que le diera admitir que había usado su magia accidentalmente al ser tomada por sorpresa, respondió:

En realidad, no estábamos jugando a escalar. Fui yo quien derribó las valijas, pero fue un accidente. Estaba pensando en otras cosas, distraída, cuando Sweetie Belle me habló y sin querer activé mi magia. Lo siento. Pero por favor no le digas a las demás, sobre todo a Rarity, que se empeñó tanto en empacar, ni tampoco a Spike. Ordenaremos todo, lo prometo.

El alto nivel de sinceridad de Nyx relajó un poco a Twilight, a pesar de que el cosquilleo no cesaba. Sonrió y tomó a Nyx entre sus cascos en un tierno abrazo maternal. Pensó que tal vez no siempre fuera exacto el cosquilleo, y que quizá alguna criatura mágica estuviera revoloteando cerca del tren. No obstante, una madre conoce muy bien a su hija, y a juzgar por el ataque de nervios que le había dado a Nyx unos momentos antes, probablemente sí estuviera ocultando algo. Todo iría bien mientras no se tratara de algo que comprometiera seriamente la seguridad o el bienestar de otros ponis, por más exagerado o ridículo que sonara. Si era así, entonces Twilight esperaría ver los signos, y en el momento indicado, interrogaría a Nyx. Una intuición lejana le decía que Nyx había encontrado en la nieve algo más que su capa, y si era así, había otras ponis a quienes consultar.

-¿Qué era esa discusión que oímos al empezar el viaje? – preguntó Twilight, antes de cruzar la puerta, ya cuando Nyx empezaba a creer que se había librado por fin de la incómoda presencia de su madre – Fluttershy no nos dejó muy en claro qué hacían.

-Estábamos armando un debate, para ver qué haríamos cuando llegáramos a Poniville. – contestó Nyx, antes que cualquiera de su amigas metiera inconscientemente la pata.

-Oh, vaya, eso es interesante.

-¿Hay más pasteles de manzana? No me alcanzó con los que me tocaron, tengo más hambre que un ejército de parasprites – Spike entró al vagón sin anunciarse. – Un momento… - Spike tembló.

-¿Qué te pasa, Spike? – preguntó Twilight.

-Se me erizan las escamas. Es una sensación rara.

Nyx tragó saliva. No conocía ese síntoma de Spike, pero ahora era un riesgo, porque Nyx sabía sobre el cosquilleo que le daba a su madre en las alas, y justo ahora el dragón podía venir a darle otro motivo más de sospecha, y ya terriblemente no habría teatro que pudiera encubrirlas.

-No hay más pasteles, Spike. – dijo Nyx, tratando de desviar el tema principal – Los que quedan aquí son para nosotras. Y ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos de crusaders que atender.

Dicho esto, la potranca empujó a su madre y al bebé dragón hacia la puerta, ya sin saber cómo hacer para que se fueran todos de una maldita vez. No se animó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Twilight, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-Sabes que no necesitas echarnos así si quieres que nos vayamos – dijo Spike, indignado – Solamente tienes que pedírnoslo amablemente.

-Bueno, Spike tiene razón, Nyx. Pero supongo que ya me he demorado bastante aquí. Ven, Spike, tal vez comparta contigo algunos de mis pasteles de manzana, si es que no se los comió alguien ya.

-Más le vale – dijo Spike siguiendo a Twilight.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, las niñas suspiraron, reponiéndose de su nerviosismo.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! – gimió Scootaloo.

-Sí, sin mencionar que Spike casi nos manda al muere – dijo Sweetie Belle con un suspiro.

-Lo bueno es que todo está bien por ahora. – Nyx miró en distintas direcciones, buscando a potro. – Hey, amiguito, ya puedes salir, de donde quiera que estés.

-Oigan, ¿creen que las valijas lo hayan aplastado? Parecía tan frágil – gimió Apple Bloom, aterrada por la idea de que el potrillo estuviera muerto cuando lo hallaran bajo la pila de maletas.

-Espero que no – respondió Scootaloo, que de las cuatro era la que más tranquila se había mostrado. Mientras todos hablaban, ella se encargaba de poner todas las prendas y cosas de vuelta en las petacas, revisando que estuviera todo en orden.

-A lo mejor sigue durmiendo, y no se ha enterado de nada. – comentó Sweetie Belle. – O se golpeó la cabeza y está inconsciente. Creo que no lo encontraremos hasta que ordenemos todo esto, y debemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que entre alguien más. Nunca antes tuve tanto miedo de que me descubrieran, salvo la vez que sin querer incendié una tela cara que Rarity había mandado comprar en Fillydelphia, y la escondí por tres días en un armario, y doy gracias a Celestia que se pudo recuperar algo para la ropa que Rarity tenía que hacer con esa tela. Le alcanzó a la perfección, pero no le sobró ni un solo retazo. Esa vez mi hermana estaba tan enojada que creí que me pasaría la vida entera pidiéndole que me perdone.

-Qué torpe debes de haber sido para prender fuego a una tela cara – se burló Scootaloo, aunque el ambiente no estaba para burlas.

-Menos charla y más orden – dijo Nyx, cuya desesperación crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

En un cuarto de hora todo estuvo como antes, pero no encontraron papilla de unicornio ni nada. El potro se había esfumado en el aire. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo llamaron cuidadosamente en voz baja, con todo tipo de promesas, y nada. El terror iba arreciando, y Nyx comenzaba a sentirse arrepentida de haber traído al polizón. ¿Y si se le había ocurrido pasarse al vagón contiguo? Tal vez no oían escándalo porque aún no lo habían visto. Seguramente estaría bajo los asientos o algo así. Antes de que ellas pudieran hacer nada, alguien lo vería y daría la voz de alarma, y ay de ellas cuando todo se destapara.

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda y de sudor, en los que las CMC se dedicaron a revisar el vagón entero, Sweetie Belle llamó a sus compañeras, diciéndole que por fin lo había encontrado. Resulta que luego del vagón de carga, hay otro más pequeño, en el que se suelen transportar otro tipo de equipajes o de objetos. Ese día, estaba vacío, por eso toda la luz del crepúsculo se filtraba por la única y pequeña que había en la puerta. Aquél vagón servía además como salida al exterior para aquellos pasajeros que se hallaran en la parte de atrás del tren en caso de peligro. Cuando Sweetie Belle entró, con la certeza de que allí encontraría al prófugo, no esperaba verse envuelta en la lluvia. Dada la poca iluminación que ofrecía la agonía del día, ella no se había percatado de que adentro del último vagón se estaba desatando una lluvia. Sí, por más imposible que fuera, la potranca se vio envuelta en una llovizna fuerte, y sus cascos se cubrieron de agua hasta que ésta salió al pasillito que lo conectaba con el vagón de carga y se drenaba por un pequeño agujero en el piso.

-¿Pequeño? – llamó Sweetie Belle.

El potrillo, subido a una maleta que probablemente habría tomado del vagón de carga, y que cuyo contenido estuviera probablemente empapado, miraba alejarse las tierras del norte a través de la ventana. Con ambos cascos delanteros se asía del marco, mirando con los ojos de un preso que ve alejarse los mejores recuerdos de su vida mientras es llevado en una jaula a las mazmorras. Sweetie Belle no tenía otra forma de explicarse la existencia de la lluvia más que a través del potrillo, que por alguna razón podía crear nubes de lluvia con su magia, lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez fuera ése su talento, pero a la vez era imposible, pues ésas eran cosas del clima, y el clima era manejado en gran parte por los pegasos. Además, tampoco tenía el aspecto de un poni con capacidad para controlar el clima. Sweetie lo llamó y llamó sin respuesta, por lo que resolvió avisarles a sus amigas que lo había encontrado.

-¿Por qué estás empapada como si te hubiera caído una llovizna encima? – preguntó Apple Bloom.

-¿Encontraste al potrillo? – preguntó Nyx, quien no tenía sus pensamientos en otra cosa más que en él.

-Em, sí – respondió Sweetie Belle – Y creo que deberían venir a ver esto… con un paraguas.

-¿Y de dónde se supone que sacaremos un paraguas? – replicó Scootaloo, a quien ya empezaba a cansar todo este asunto – Seguro Rarity tendrá al menos una sombrilla para el sol en su abultado equipaje – dijo con sarcasmo la pequeña pegaso.

-De hecho… - Sweetie Belle revoleó los ojos. Sus amigas la miraron con atención.

-No vas a decir que Rarity sí tiene una sombrilla en sus maletas, ¿verdad?

Sweetie Belle suspiró.

-Ustedes saben cómo es mi hermana de precavida. A veces siempre lleva muchas cosas innecesarias a lugares absurdos. Pero creo que, sí, creo que tiene una sombrilla que nos podría servir. – explicó Sweetie.

-Bueno, vamos, ¿a dónde se supone que lo encontraste como para que tengamos que ir con un paraguas? ¡Esto es un tren! ¡No puede llover en un tren! – refunfuñó Scoot.

-¿Por qué no nos llevan a donde está? – preguntó Nyx con paciencia - ¿No sería mejor que asegurarnos que todavía está ahí?

-Sí, pero la precaución que debemos tener con la lluvia es que nuestras hermanas, Rainbow Dash y Twilight no deben vernos mojadas, o sospecharán. ¡Por eso todo este tema de la sombrilla! – recalcó Apple Bloom, que comenzaba a comprender el punto de Sweetie, que sin más cháchara llevó a sus amigas al último vagón, en el que el potrillo aún seguía mirando el horizonte.

Lo sorprendente fue que cuando entraron, había una nube en el techo del vagón pero ya no llovía. Todo estaba congelado, y se había formado aguanieve en el piso. Era como estar en una de esas esferas de nieve, nada más que esto era un vagón de tren. Las potrillas no podían creer lo que veían, jamás habían presenciado semejante fenómeno. El frío no era tan terrible como en el exterior, pero cuando cada una exhalaba aire se formaba vapor. Era incomprensible que sucediera eso, aunque Nyx tenía una extraña corazonada. Observó al potrillo con detenimiento, acercándose a él, y se quedó a un costado a mirar el reflejo de sus ojos en el vidrio. Transmitían una sensación de infinita tristeza, y fue cuando Nyx se abstrajo más en analizarlo que se dio cuenta de que susurraba en voz baja. Entonces se acercó más para discernir lo que decía, ya que no lo había oído hablar aún. La valija parecía un monolito de hielo, como si alguien le hubiera recortado un cubo a la superficie de un lago congelado. Así decía el potrillo, por lo que pudo entender Nyx:

_Abuelita, si tú me decías yo me iba pero ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme así? ¿Acaso te han convencido, acaso nunca me quisiste realmente? Me decías que algún día me tocaría irme, no pensé que fuera tan pronto… me decías que yo era de otra raza, pero temo a la raza de que es mi sangre… ay tía Patasuave ¿qué haré yo ahora sin ti? ¿Qué hago en la tierra plana, lejos de las montañas? No quisieron despedirse de mí, no quisieron decirme la verdad… ¿A dónde voy ahora? Temo que sea peor que estar perdido en la nieve… ¿por qué antes no me comieron los lobos, por qué tengo que ver cómo se pierden en el horizonte las montañas sobre las que he contemplado estas tierras a las que ahora me dirijo…? _

Nyx sintió mucha empatía con el potrillo. No comprendía bien por qué los había seguido, porque bien podría haberse negado a ir con ellas, pero quizá fueran el hambre y la desesperación los que lo movieron, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Nyx aprendió la primera cosa de su protegido: jamás derramaría una lágrima, pero cuando estuviera muy triste, produciría a su alrededor una nube que lo hiciera por él. Parecía algo muy absurdo, por eso se dispuso a poner en práctica una idea. Se subió a la maleta, ya que sobraba algo de espacio para alguien más, aunque si Nyx hacía un mal movimiento se caería sin remedio en la alfombra de nieve que se había producido en el piso. Pensó que podía comenzar con algo simple, como la presentación.

-Hola, me llamo Nyx – le dijo al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro – Y quiero que sepas que estarás bien con nosotros, y que no te pasará nada malo. Sé que es duro tener que dejar tu hogar para vivir en un sitio mucho más frío, – Nyx recordaba cuando se mudó al Castillo de Piedra de la Noche, un lugar mucho más frío de lo que creía, pues no tenía el mismo calor de su verdadero hogar, la biblioteca de Twilight – pero siempre hay esperanza de hallar un nuevo hogar. En Poniville verás que encontrarás una cálida familia.

El potrillo giró su cabeza hacia ella. Los ojos mortalmente fríos y desolados impactaron a la joven Nyx, que no había presenciado nunca tanta tristeza.

-¿Tú qué puedes saber, Ojosrasgados? Yo no dejé mi hogar, ellas me abandonaron. Y no quiero otra familia – dicho esto se volvió al vidrio – No quiero otra familia si van a abandonarme.

-Lo lamento, mucho, yo… - empezó Nyx, pero fue interrumpida por el unicornio.

-¡Ellas cedieron, no hicieron nada! Abuela Blanca me decía que tendría que irme algún día, ¡pero no me dijo que sería pronto! ¡Me defendieron por mucho tiempo, pero al final ellos ganaron! "¿Qué sentido tiene seguir luchando?, se habrán dicho, "dejémoslo donde estaba y que se muera congelado". ¡Se rindieron, no me defendieron! ¡Dónde está eso que decía tía Patasuave cuando decía que había que mostrarme el camino de la bondad! – a medida que el potro descargaba su ira, se empezó a formar una tormenta de nieve en el vagón. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom estaban paralizadas, pues no creían que el potrillo tuviera tal dominio del habla y tal poder de sincronizar sus emociones con un evento climático.

-¡Nadie en la manada me quería! ¡Y quién va quererme después de todo, yo sólo traigo problemas y soy malo! ¡Traté, y traté, y al final el único camino es el más duro, y cada uno está por su cuenta! ¿Quién podría querer a un Grendel, a una criatura malvada como yo! – golpeó su cabeza con el vidrio, que de milagro no se rompió - ¡Y ahora voy a un lugar que no conozco, pero en el que de seguro van a odiarme también!

Nyx no podía sentirse más identificada. El hecho de que el potrillo tuviera una percepción más avanzada del mundo de la que ella había tenido cuando despertó a la conciencia esa tormentosa noche que Twilight la había encontrado, y de que no encajara con la que debería tener un potrillo, la hacía pensar más que nunca en la necesidad de hacerle entender que tenía una segunda chance. Ella intentó imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando él en ese momento, y aunque nada podía saber de lo que había vivido hasta ese entonces, comprendía que él era consciente de la maldad latiendo en su interior, algo de lo que ella se dio por enterada cuando los Hijos de Nightmare le hicieron recordar a quién pretendían que debía ser ella. Desde ese instante, Nyx se juró que no permitiría que nadie obligara a Sombra a pasar por lo mismo que ella había pasado, se juró que no permitiría que otro poni fuera forzado a elegir otra vez el mismo camino al que sus pecados anteriores lo habían llevado. Se juró que si fallaba, haría todo lo posible para intentar reparar el daño, aun si eso le costara su propia vida. Aunque un daño como ése era muy difícil y hasta imposible de reparar.

Inesperadamente, el potrillo, que había permanecido en silencio, saltó de la maleta congelada, y arrancó un trozo de escarcha de ésta, afilándolo como si fuera una daga. Adentro era imposible mantenerse a resguardo de la tormenta que el potrillo producía. Se veía cada vez menos, y las tres CMC comenzaron a gritarle a Nyx que era peligroso permanecer allí, que debían irse, pero Nyx no las escuchaba. Hizo luz con su cuerno, una luz que iluminó el vagón entero y que hacía derretirse un poco los copos de nieve que caían. Dio un salto hacia el potrillo, entendiendo al instante lo que pretendía hacer con el trozo de escarcha.

-Si voy a tener que vivir solo, aguantando el tormento de todas esas cosas que nadie más que yo puede ver, entonces no quiero seguir en esta vida. Prefiero pasar al mundo de esas sombras, y convertirme en una – sentenció, al momento en que levitaba con su magia la escarcha sobre su pecho.

La punta del hielo afilado estuvo a punto de atravesar el pecho del potrillo, cuando de repente un rayo de color índigo la derritió por completo. Nyx sintió la ira del potrillo al volverse la tormenta más violenta.

-¡Oye tú, Ojosrasgados! ¡Por qué te metes en mis asuntos! – le espetó.

-No lo hagas, Sombra, no tienes que hacerlo. – le dijo Nyx – Todo poni merece una segunda oportunidad. ¡No mereces terminar así!

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Y yo no soy un poni, soy una bestia maligna!

-¡No! – Nyx no estaba dispuesta a rendirse - ¡Yo sé de lo que te hablo! ¡Yo he pasado por lo mismo! Sé que es difícil. Yo he tenido que soportar que me abandonaran una vez. ¡No tienes que pensar que las cabras te dejaron porque las convencieron de que eras malo! ¡Ellas de seguro te querían mucho, pero no podían seguir teniéndote!

-¿Y por qué me dejaron, entonces? ¡Perdieron tantos tratos con otros de la manada, tía Patasuave se separó de quien alguna vez le había jurado amor eterno! ¿Por qué, después de ir tanto tiempo contra la corriente, no me eligieron una vez más? Mira que he oído de eso del amor verdadero, pero te diré una cosa ¡eso no existe! ¡No existe ser que pueda amar tanto a otro, de otra manera Abuela Blanca por lo menos me habría dicho por qué debía marcharme, por lo menos me lo habría explicado, habría tenido al menos la amabilidad de despedirse de mí! ¡Yo sólo me dormí y me desperté en plena nieve! ¿Es eso amor? ¡Dímelo!

Nyx no podía dejar de sentir una gran congoja en el corazón. Sentía que el pequeño Sombra estaba pasando por el mismo proceso psicológico que ella luego de que Twilight permitiera que Celestia las separara, pero a un ritmo tan acelerado que ya lo hacía pensar en el suicidio.

-No, no creo que lo sea. ¿Pero crees que ellas lo hicieron porque quisieron? ¿Crees que te abandonaron porque se dejaron llevar por lo que le decían los otros? ¿Y qué si no lo estaban haciendo por protegerte? Yo no conozco a las cabras con las que vivías, pero si ellas no te abandonaron desde el principio es porque realmente te quieren. Tal vez las obligaron, tal vez tu vida corría peligro…

-¿Y por qué no me dejaron en una casa de ponis, entonces? ¡Si no me hubiera robado tu capa, nadie me habría encontrado!

-Es que tal vez era lo que ellas esperaban. No viste sus caras cuando partieron, pero no sabes si lloraron o rieron. ¿Tú qué crees que habrían hecho? Seguro era más difícil para ellas que para ti, Sombra.

La tormenta bajó un poco la intensidad, y Nyx rogó que a continuación tuviera la charla adecuada para calmarlo. Ahora se veían el uno al otro a los ojos.

-Yo una vez tuve que entender que aunque no me gustara, otros podían tomar una decisión difícil, que ni siquiera ellos querían a veces, y comprender que lo hacían por mi bien. Es muy duro de aceptar, pero luego no habrá cosas que lamentar en el futuro. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que puedes tener una segunda oportunidad, Sombra. – Nyx lo llamaba por el nombre que creía que llevaría realmente, pues no conocía el nombre que le habían puesto las cabras ni tampoco cuánto sabía él de su identidad.

La nieve casi había cesado de caer. En el semblante del potrillo se había producido un cambio notable.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – preguntó, con un tono de voz tranquilo y confuso - ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿En qué puedes ayudarme tú a ser mejor, si ni siquiera me conoces, Ojosrasgados? Es decir… Nyx. – en este punto la tormenta de nieve cesó por completo. – Abuela Blanca me ha hablado de lo poco que sabía sobre los ponis unicornios, pero yo no creo saber lo suficiente como para creer que ellos puedan aceptarme en su manada. – dijo con tristeza.

-Escucha, - le dijo Nyx acercándose y sentándose a su lado – no te conozco, sí, pero ahora tendré el gusto de hacerlo. Más bien, tendremos, porque no te ayudaré sola en esto. Mis amigas me ayudarán…

El potrillo la miró a ella y luego miró a las CMC, que se acercaron cautelosamente al ver que estaba más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que todo saldrá bien? Hay cosas sobre las que yo no tengo control, y a veces realmente no quiero dañar a nadie... No sé por qué me cuesta creer que me será más complicado adaptarme a la manada de los ponis…

-Ah, a todos nos cuesta. Sobre todo cuando somos pequeños. Pero siempre habrá uno o dos ponis con quien contar, que te acompañarán en todo. Y se convertirán en tus mejores amigos para toda la vida. – dijo Apple Bloom, abrazando a Scootaloo y a Sweetie Belle, y recordando el día en el que las había conocido en la fiesta de cutie-añera de Diamond Tiara.

-Ustedes son normales. Yo no. – dijo el potrillo, bajando la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco soy normal. Mírame. – Nyx tomó del mentón al potrillo y lo obligó suavemente a levantar la mirada – Yo tampoco soy normal, y por muchas razones. En el pasado yo también he sido un monstruo, pero entonces hallé la compañía de una madre y de muchos amigos, y aunque hice cosas malas y aunque hay ponis que aún no me aceptan porque me ven y solamente se acuerdan de mi viejo yo, no hay otra cosa que me interese más en el mundo que proteger a los ponis a quienes amo. Y si miras en mi costado, hay una marca que lo indica.

-Sí, me di cuenta. – dijo el potrillo - ¿Por qué ellas no tienen una? – señaló a las CMC.

-Porque aún las estamos buscando. – dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¿Buscando?

-Sí, todo poni tiene un talento especial, que indica quién eres. Nosotras incluso formamos un grupo dedicado a eso, a encontrar nuestros talentos especiales. Se llama "Las Cutie Mark Crusaders". – explicó Scootaloo, un poco más emocionada.

-Y puedes unirte tú también. Nyx aún es parte de nuestro club porque ahora tiene como tarea ayudar al resto a encontrar sus marcas. – secundó Apple Bloom.

-Durante la charla, las potrancas habían rodeado a su nuevo amigo. Parecía que sólo Nyx podía notar cómo se había descongelado el cuarto, y eso avivó dentro suyo una esperanza más grande de la que podía imaginar.

-De todas formas no creo que yo pueda encajar. Se me hace que los de mi raza son mucho más frágiles y siento que puedo perder la cabeza en cualquier momento… quisiera ahorrarles malos tragos.

-Eso no importa – dijo Nyx, rodeando con un abrazo al potrillo – todo poni tiene posibilidad de redimir sus pecados del pasado. Sólo necesita a alguien que lo guíe. Y cuenta conmigo para eso. – dicho esto lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Y conmigo – agregó Sweetie Belle, uniéndose al abrazo.

-Y conmigo – secundó Apple Bloom, haciendo lo mismo, pues el potro empezaba a gustarle, y parecía tener su misma edad.

Ante todo esto, si bien Scootaloo no era de este tipo de demostraciones de afecto, sintió que lo correcto de su parte también sería colaborar en el abrazo, así que siguió a sus amigas. El grupo notó cuán frío estaba su amigo, pero al calor de su abrazo grupal se recuperaron del frío general.

-Ustedes juntas me hacen acordar a tía Patasuave – comentó el potrillo – Creo que Nyx tiene razón, Abuela Blanca debió haber pensado que alguien me encontraría. Y espero encontrar a alguien como ella, pero sé que es irremplazable.

Volviendo al vagón de carga, Sweetie Belle dijo:

-Bueno, aclaremos algo que todavía nos falta – se dirigía al potrillo gris de crin negra - ¿cómo te llamas?

-Dexter – respondió el potro con una media sonrisa – Me llamo Dexter.

Como hacía un poco de frío, cada CMC buscó una manta, y se arropó con ella.

-Ese lugar a donde vamos… Poniville – dijo Dexter - ¿Hace frío allí?

-Solamente en invierno – respondió Nyx. – El resto del año es cálido.

-Mmm. – fue la respuesta de Dexter. Miró a Nyx antes de dormirse, y en ella dejó sus ojos hasta que éstos se cerraron por el sueño.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Creo que es el más largo que he escrito. Dejen sus reviews a ver qué les parece cómo va la historia. Nos leemos luego


	5. Capítulo 4: Casa nueva, vida nueva

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por el apoyo y por la buena onda. A medida que avance la historia, me gustaría, si alguien tiene una cuenta en DeviantArt y así lo desea, ir haciendo un recopilatorio de ilustraciones sobre los hechos principales de la historia, como para hacer un video a modo de tráiler sobre la historia. No sé, es una idea. Cualquier cosa pueden dejar una review o un mensaje directamente. Un saludo.

**Capítulo 4: Casa nueva, vida nueva**

Ninguna aventura más disparatada se oyó en las cavernas de los trolls del Norte. Dichas criaturas caminantes sobre dos pies habrían hecho cualquier otra cosa que dirigirse a las tierras de los Pequeños Equinos, con aquella terrible yegua de cuerno y alas que levantaba el sol, el temible astro que podría convertirlos en piedra ni bien asomara entre las montañas. Corridos hacia las frías costas marítimas hacía varias generaciones, los trolls se dedicaban a la pesca nocturna, y vivían en cavernas resguardadas de la nieve. No eran muy cercanos los unos a los otros, más bien se trataban siempre de forma hostil entre ellos, pero esa su manera de ser. A medianoche tenían la costumbre de reunirse para, entre otras cosas, presumir por las nuevas presas que pescaban, o en ocasiones especiales, relatar de algún posible encuentro con el Narval. No compartían las presas, pero se sentaban a comerlas juntos, y molestarse entre sí.

Algunos hacían música con unos rudimentarios instrumentos, hasta que cuatro trolls subieron la cuesta muy excitados y a los gritos. Llamaban a todos a lo que parecía ser una cruzada contra el Narval, aunque hablaban también de un equino, lo cual desconcertaba a los allí presentes, ya que los equinos tenían tanto que ver con una bestia del océano como las flores con las montañas. De modo que les preguntaron, en su dialecto hosco, a qué venía toda esa locura. Sin reponerse de su entusiasmo inicial ante la indiferencia de los demás trolls, los cuatro pescadores, que arrastraban las redes vacías, les explicaron a las atropelladas todo lo ocurrido momentos antes, dejando a los oyentes sumidos en un silencio estupefacto. Después, a pesar de comprender qué era el Narval y de la oportunidad que se les ofrecía para capturarlo y tomar venganza por todos los años de asedio, la gran mayoría se negó rotundamente. Pisar las tierras ecuestres les parecía mucho más peligroso que perseguir al Narval, devenido ahora en unicornio. Un intenso debate se armó entonces en la tribu de trolls. Muchos habían perdido el apetito ante la mención de la horrenda criatura que les arruinaba la pesca, y les hervía la sangre pensar que después de todo, uno de los Pequeños Equinos tenía la culpa de sus hambrunas y escaseces de comida. Pero eran demasiado cobardes para ir a plantarle frente, aunque tuviera una forma terrestre, porque en la lógica de los trolls, si una criatura tenía poder suficiente para transformarse en otra, probablemente cuando el Narval supiera que lo perseguían seguramente se transformaría en otro tipo de criatura para no ser hallado. De los cuatro entonces, los únicos dos que permanecieron en sus trece fueron Igor y Clutt. Y ahora más que dispuestos a perseguir al Narval, ya que sus compañeros, queriendo mofarse de ellos y pensando que era buena oportunidad para apoderarse de sus pertenencias y esposas, pues creían que no sobrevivirían, les apostaron toda su pesca a que no capturaban al Narval en tierra, y como este par de trolls no era tan astuto como el resto, aceptaron y enseguida se prepararon para partir.

Oye, Clutt, está yéndose muy lejos de nuestro dominio. – dijo Igor. Estaba muy cansado por el viaje, y los sabuesos se mostraban impacientes también por la fatiga y el hambre.

Clut, molesto por tener que soportar a ese cargoso, se acercó a su hermano y le dijo:

Ya lo sé, querido e inteligente hermano trol. Pero si lo capturamos, valdrá oro. Si aún tiene forma de unicornio, y si logramos capturarlo con vida, podremos hacer que él se transforme de vuelta en el narval, si los demás no quieren creernos ¿entiendes? Es la gallina de los huevos de oro. Tenemos al terrible Narval en nuestras manos.

Mmm, sí, pero no estoy seguro. – respondió Igor. En su dura y gruesa piel podía sentir que no estaban persiguiendo a un poni cualquier. – Se ve más peligroso así que antes.

Igor y Clutt no habían desistido en ningún momento de su marcha. Gracias a los sabuesos que habían pedido prestados, podían seguir el paso de cerca. Ahora lo veían descansando bajo un frondoso sauce, desde muy lejos, ya que ellos se escondieron en una caverna al abrigo de las sombras, pero parecía dormir con los sentidos alerta.

No lo sé, Clutt. En donde se da vuelta todo, me corro a casa. – afirmó Igor.

Con la paciencia en su más corto límite, Clutt le dio un puñetazo en la quijada a Igorl, instándolo a que se callara de una maldita vez. Los perros olfateaban inquietos, los lomos erizados ante la influencia de presencias invisibles que los trolls no podían siquiera imaginar. En más de una ocasión, fueron los sabuesos quienes detuvieron a sus amos, pues existían grandes probabilidades de que los detectaran, y si el Narval se enteraba que lo seguían, Igor y Clutt podían dar por terminada su excursión. Sólo les quedaba esperar el momento exacto para atacar, así tuvieran que seguirlo hacia la otra punta del continente.

Y aquí estamos – dijo Fluttershy. Dexter entró en la casa de la pegaso, observando todo detenidamente. Sólo Nyx los acompañaba. Le había dicho a Twilight que le ayudaría a Fluttershy con algunas cosas, y Twilight se mostró contenta de tener un tiempo para ella en la biblioteca.

Te traje algunos libros para que leas – dijo Nyx, sacando unos libros de sus alforjas. A pesar de haber convivido con una especie que poseía su propio dialecto, a las potrancas les había resultado curioso el hecho de que Dexter pudiera entenderse completamente con ellas, sin haber tenido contacto con ponis. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Ya tendría tiempo para enseñarle todo lo necesario - ¿Sabes leer, verdad?

Mantener oculto a Dexter de los ojos de las demás yeguas había resultado bastante difícil, por no decir que por un pelo de mosca que Pinkie lo descubre todo. Relatar esa complicada y tensa situación nos haría perder demasiado el hilo de la historia, por lo que por lo pronto nos saltearemos todo el penoso camino de la estación de trenes a la casa de Fluttershy, acompañada de Nyx, y ambas dos iban con los nervios de punta, como si hubieran cometido el más horrible y espantoso de los crímenes y estuvieran escondiéndose de todos. A pesar de que lo único realmente "malo" era simplemente haber cubierto a un polizón en el vagón de carga de un tren, lo cual no significaba perjuicio para ningún poni en especial, nada más que el dinero de un boleto menos para la empresa de transportes ferroviarios. Dexter se había recuperado de su humor sombrío gracias a la calidez de la amistad que Nyx y las CMC le ofrecieron en el viaje, aunque todavía se encontraba un poco alicaído. Se sentó en el sofá de Flutteshy al llegar, y se quedó quieto, silencioso y pensativo. Nyx le extendió los libros con su magia, dejándolos a su izquierda en el sillón.

Dexter no respondió. Examinaba los libros como un estudiante de botánica estudiaría una rara planta. Acto seguido, se instaló cómodamente en el sillón a leer, echando a Ángel hacia un lado, ganándose automáticamente la antipatía del conejo. Estaba un poco exhausto del viaje, pero el cansancio no le quitaba el ánimo para entretenerse con estas rarezas que Nyx le había traído. Poco a poco fue asimilando su forma, su estructura, hasta hallar el modo en que se las utilizaba. En cuestión de minutos, se encontraba levitando un libro en la disposición correcta frente a su rostro, y parecía leer como si lo hiciera desde siempre. Nyx y Fluttershy lo observaban en silencio.

¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó Nyx a Fluttershy. Temía que cualquier incidente despertase la alarma. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo debía esconderle la verdad a Twilight y al resto de las "tías", como había empezado a llamar a las amigas de su madre. – Si algo pasa, trata de hacérmelo saber.

Sí. – respondió Fluttershy con firmeza - Si he tratado con Discord, el espíritu del caos, podré con Dexter. – Fluttershy no se animaba a usar el otro nombre, por temor a que causara alguna reminiscencia del pasado al potrillo. El parecido era inconfundible, y ella ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones al margen de las de Nyx, e ignoraba en cierta forma que ella supiera a quién había invitado a venir a Poniville.

Nyx miró hacia el sillón. Dexter al parecer ya sabía leer, en su mente sentía cómo él iba desglosando los textos.

Pero Dexter es diferente. Yo sé que es bueno, pero… es raro. Me gustaría que viniera conmigo a la biblioteca, pero sabes bien que no puedo. Lo siento, Fluttershy – Nyx abrazó a la pegaso amarilla.

¿Por qué?

Por haberte metido en semejante responsabilidad – le susurró Nyx al oído.

No tienes que hacerte problema por eso. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Pero, ¿crees que pueda ser… riesgoso para nosotros? – inquirió Fluttershy, observando al potrillo que quedaría a su cargo. - ¿Puede ser… que se repita la historia? ¿Sabes… a quién se parece?

Lo sé. Pero si Twilight pudo amarme a pesar de que yo… podría convertirme en alguien que buscaría… hacerles daño a ella y a sus amigas, si…

¿Pero lo sabes…? – insistió Fluttershy.

La mirada breve que intercambiaron le reveló que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Nyx echó otra mirada a Dexter. Se sentía cada vez más pesarosa. Fluttershy decidió que por ese día era suficiente.

Mejor vuelve a la biblioteca, Nyx. Si no, Twilight se preocupará.

Fluttershy, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, por favor. Haz una pinkie-promesa si es necesario.

Fluttershy miró a Nyx con ternura, era clara la preocupación de la potrilla.

Está bien, Nyx, no necesito hacer una pinkie-promesa para mantener en silencio esto. Sólo tienes que asegurarte de que las otras lo harán… y si alguien se entera, trata de que lo mantenga en secreto.

Espero que no nos tardemos mucho en decidir qué hacer. No me gusta ocultarle cosas a Twilight.

Nyx exhaló. Todo había sucedido de una forma tan rápida… Salió de la casa de Fluttershy y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Fluttershy le preparó un baño caliente a Dexter. Suponía que después de pasar tiempo en un clima frío, era una buena forma de entrar en calor. Cuando el baño estuvo listo, ensayó la forma más adecuada de interrumpirlo de su lectura.

Eh, Dex… Dexter…

El potrillo no respondió. Había comenzado a leer un segundo libro, lo que daba a entender su rápido progreso en la habilidad lectora.

Dexter, te… te preparé un baño caliente. – Fluttershy le tocó el hombro.

Dexter alzó los ojos del libro, y la miró con una expresión como si saliera de un ensueño.

Es para quitarte el frío. – explicó Fluttershy. - ¿Quieres venir?

¿Y tienes algo para el dolor de panza? Las tartas de manzana no me gustaban mucho, ni me hicieron bien, pero cuando me dejaron en el vagón tenía mucha hambre y… y…

No te preocupes, pequeño. Yo te cuidaré. – dicho esto, Fluttershy lo alzó entre sus ancas y lo llevó a la bañera. La había llenado de agua hasta un cuarto, lo que juzgó suficiente para el potrillo, que se resistió salvajemente a entrar en el agua.

No me gusta el agua.

Pero te hará bien. No te pasará nada, es sólo para lavarte un poco.

¿Por qué tengo que bañarme?

Para estar limpio y calentito – Fluttershy sentía que empezaba a repetir las cosas una y otra vez. Necesitaba cambiar la estrategia.

Dexter levantó el cuello y miró la bañera semi-llena. Fluttershy tuvo la pícara idea de empujarlo adentro, aunque obviamente no lo haría, y era raro que ella tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, pero surgían espontáneamente de su subconsciente, y luego los olvidaba. De repente, Dexter se alejó de ella de un salto, y frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué me vas a empujar a la bañera? – preguntó con una mirada acusadora, como si hubiera descubierto lo que ella pensó hacer.

Yo… yo… - intentó excusarse Fluttershy, tomada totalmente por sorpresa.

¡No voy a bañarme si yo no quiero! – espetó enfurecido el pequeño.

Es que yo… yo no quise… - tartamudeó ella. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control.

Sin poder lidiar con la situación, Fluttershy se volteó. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, tratando de mantenerse en calma. Mientras se componía, oyó a sus espaldas un chapoteo, y al girarse vio a Dexter entrando de a poco en el agua tibia. Su rostro dejó de contraerse, para ir tomando una expresión de placer. Se sumergió en el agua cálida, dejando que el calor invadiera su cuerpo.

Está linda el agua. – comentó, mientras poco a poco se dejaba llevar por la agradable sensación que le producía en toda sus extremidades, de repente sentía más calor que de costumbre, o tal vez fuera solamente el acostumbramiento al frío, ya que el frío, luego del hambre, fue una de las primeras sensaciones que tuvo cuando empezó a tener conciencia del mundo que le rodeaba.

Fluttershy sonrió. Tomó un jabón y una esponja.

¿Para qué sirve eso? – preguntó, observando con curiosidad esos extraños objetos con los que la pegaso empezaba a limpiarlo. A las cabras montañesas les bastaba sumergirse en el agua de los manantiales secretos y ya se sentían renovadas.

Para sacarte la suciedad. – respondió ella, mientras preparaba el jabón en su casco.

Dexter calló unos segundos.

¿Y no duele?

No, para nada – respondió ella con tono dulce, entretanto enjabonaba al pequeño y le pasaba la esponja.

Fluttershy preparó una cena más abundante de lo que por lo general preparaba. No solía tener demasiada hambre a la hora de comer. Primero le ofreció a Dexter un té para su malestar de estómago, y luego le trajo una cena liviana, pues tendría que ir acostumbrándose de a poco al estilo de alimentación de los ponis, ya que en las Montañas Nevadas lo habrían alimentado de otra manera. Dexter apenas mascó un poco la comida, como si no le interesara para nada. Se lo veía un poco más decaído, y Fluttershy pensó que seguramente estaría extrañando todavía su viejo hogar.

Antes de ir a dormir, Dexter corrió a una ventana para ver la luna y contemplar las estrellas. Era un hábito que compartía con Blanca Aurora y Patasuave. La altura de la montaña ofrecía una vista agradable, a pesar de que algunas noches era velada por las nubes de una tormenta de nieve. Tenían un sitio especial para ir a recostarse y perderse en la infinidad de estrellas o apreciar la belleza de la luna, que era como una compañía silenciosa y serena.

Qué bonita es la noche… - dijo Dexter, escrutando el cielo nocturno desde una nueva perspectiva.

Es hora de ir a dormir, Dexter – anunció Fluttershy cuando creyó que ya era suficiente observación estelar por esa noche.

Dexter no se resistió mucho. Los párpados se le comenzaban a cerrar a intervalos, y los sentía cada vez más pesados. Fluttershy había preparado una cama especial para Dexter, adecuada a su tamaño, y se sorprendió cuando después de haberle dado las buenas noches, sintió que algo se subía a su cama y su acurrucaba a su lado. Cuando se incorporó y abrió los ojos, Dexter estaba ahí, sus ojos fulguraban en la oscuridad, traspasados por un débil rayo de luz de luna que se colaba por una rendija de la ventana. Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonreír, y pasando un ala bajo el lomo del pequeño, como un abrazo maternal, alcanzó con su boca la frazada e hizo lo que pudo para cubrirlos a ambos. Entonces Dexter la ayudó con su magia, extendiendo la sábana por ella.

¿Te da miedo dormir solo, verdad? – preguntó Fluttershy.

Dexter asintió.

Las cavernas en sí no eran frías, pero entraba el viento del norte. Yo siempre dormía al lado de Abuela Blanca o de tía Patasuave, o con las dos juntas cuando hacía mucho frío. Con quien más me gustaba dormir era con tía Patasuave, porque yo me acostaba entre sus patas delanteras, me gustaba porque era en el pecho donde tenía el pelo más suavecito, y porque podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Lo mejor era cuando ella me cantaba unas nanas. – de repente, Dexter alzó los ojos, interrumpiendo su relato, y miró a Fluttershy - ¿Tú sabes cantar nanas? Te puedo enseñar las que ella me cantaba.

Sí, conozco varias canciones de cuna – respondió Fluttershy, que empezaba a sentirse en confianza con el pequeño potro, olvidando completamente la naturaleza de su identidad – Pero puedes enseñarme las de Patasuave también, con gusto las aprenderé. – dicho esto, acarició con su casco la melena del chico, que olía mucho mejor ahora que le había dado un baño. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, notó que ladeaba la cabeza y sus ojos tenían una expresión triste. Ella comprendió.

Las extrañas mucho, ¿no es cierto?

Dexter dejó escapar un suspiro. Luego clavó sus entristecidos irises en los de la poni bondadosa, buscando algo indefinido en ellos al tiempo que planteaba:

Si yo voy a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante, ya que soy un poni y estoy entre los ponis, ¿tú qué harás conmigo?

Una vez más, la pregunta de Dexter había agarrado desprevenida a Fluttershy. Entonces, recordó de golpe lo que había omitido en las últimas horas, y experimentó lo mismo que Twilight cuando examinó por primera vez a Nyx: la sensación de estar viendo a una criatura inocente e indefensa pero que encarnaba a un ser originalmente maligno y corrupto, y el dilema moral de entregarlo a las autoridades, en este estado de indefensión, antes de que se revelara su verdadera esencia, o no. Ella no tenía preparada ninguna clase de respuesta para esta pregunta, a pesar de que debería habérsela figurado. Era como cuando había conocido a Nyx en su primera infancia: nada sabía ella de su vida anterior, y no tenía la culpa de sus pecados pasados. Y Fluttershy había votado porque no se la castigara cuando la princesa Luna las había interrogado a ella y a Rainbow Dash al momento de decidirse sobre la sentencia de Nyx. Entonces fue cuando al miedo a lo porvenir invadió por un segundo su corazón, pero ella no quería pensar en eso, sino concentrarse en dar una respuesta más o menos coherente y satisfactoria a la pregunta que se le había hecho.

Bueno… ¿t-tú qué querrías que yo hiciera? Yo… yo simplemente no haría nada – balbuceó Fluttershy volteando la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentarse a aquellos penetrantes ojos.

Abuela Blanca y tía Patasuave me dijeron que ninguna de ellas era mi mamá, porque yo tenía una mamá poni que por algún motivo no me pudo cuidar. Yo les pregunté si tenía un papá, y ellas me dijeron que de seguro que sí, pero yo en la manada de las cabras solamente tenía una abuela y una tía… y me gustaría saber qué se sentiría tener un papá…

Fluttershy sintió despertar en su corazón algo olvidado tiempo atrás. Recuerdos claros y dolorosos vinieron a su mente, y aunque se negaba a pensar en su infancia, no podía evitar volver a escarbar en su pasado. La voz de Dexter la sacó entonces de aquello.

¿Los papás son malos, no es cierto? Yo veía a los papás cabras, y la verdad es que trataban muy mal a los cabritos. Y creo que… si yo tenía un papá, seguramente era malo también.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Fluttershy.

Porque si mi mamá no hubiera podido cuidarme, mi papá sí. Y por alguna razón, él no me quiso y me dejó en la nieve. ¿Y quién querría quererme como hijo? El tío Lomofruncido me detestaba, por ejemplo, y eso que era el prometido de Patasuave, y se separaron por mi culpa. Espero que ya que yo no estoy puedan volver a juntarse, pero no creo. Ahora ella lo odia, y es por mi culpa…

Fluttershy notó la nube que se lentamente se arremolinaba encima de ellos, sin que Dexter se diera cuenta. Nyx le había hablado de aquel fenómeno, y le había dejado indicado muy claramente lo que debía hacer en ese caso. Con su casco, estrechó a Dexter contra su pecho, tratando de imitar lo que hacía Patasuave, con la esperanza de que el calor de su amable corazón disipara toda nube que cubriera a Dexter. Y de nuevo sintió esa conexión maternal, y ahí sí, supo qué debía decirle.

No te preocupes, Dexter. Ya pasó. Yo puedo ser tu mamá poni, si lo quieres. – le dijo con dulzura.

¿En serio? ¿Aunque yo tenga magia y pueda hacer cosas malas con la magia, y me porte mal varias veces?

En serio. No importa lo que pase, siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré.

Estas palabras conmovieron el corazón del potrillo, y volvió a experimentar aquella seguridad y aquel amor que las cabras le dispensaron, y era como si ellas estuvieran allí, viviendo y manifestándose en el corazón de la poni con alas, y se durmió plácidamente a su lado.

Buenas noches, Nyx – dijo Twilight besando a su hija en la frente. Se había portado de maravilla en la cena, tal vez un poco más recatada, pero su expresión general no transmitía esta vez lo mismo que en el tren. Se la veía un poco más aliviada, y más feliz que de costumbre por haber visitado el Imperio de Cristal, especialmente al lado de sus amigas.

Los pensamientos estaban encauzados hacia algo mucho más profundo y lejano que lo que aquel día había experimentado. Sí, se lo había pasado muy bien en el Imperio de Cristal, y estaba muy emocionada de haber visto a los tíos Cadence y Shining Armor. También había conocido un poco más de cerca al capitán de la guardia real del imperio, un tal Flash Sentry, y se dio cuenta enseguida de que Twilight se sonrojaba al verlo, por mucho que lo disimulara. En un momento en el que estuvieron solas, le planteó a Twilight si estaba enamorada de él y si se iban a casar algún día. Nyx no lo notó, pero sí su mamá: parecía que últimamente pensaba sobre el tema de los padres, como si de repente cayera en la cuenta de que necesitaba un modelo masculino al que idealizar como padre. Twilight comprendía su sentimiento, y de a ratos ella pensaba también en el tema. Había empezado al revés, era cierto: primero un hijo, y después, el poni especial. Pero ella no desesperaba, sabía que algún día llegaría, y desde ese día en especial, sentía que llegaba el momento. Obviamente, a Nyx le respondió con efusividad y evitando la cuestión en sí, pues era muy pronto para aventurar algo así. El tiempo debía ser quien decidiera, y por nada del mundo debía forzarse una relación, sino de que se la debía dejar surgir libre y espontáneamente.

Volviendo con Nyx, trataba de pensar, de imaginarse, de figurarse lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Admitía que cuanto más pronto pusiera a su madre y a sus tías en conocimiento del potrillo que representaba a un viejo enemigo ya vencido, y ante la posibilidad de un nuevo renacer, más pronto evitaría que el secretismo llevara a situaciones innecesarias en las que todo tuviera que saberse de la manera más inapropiada y así de sopetón. Sin dudas, la primera en saberlo debía ser Twilight, y lo primero que tendría que hacer sería rogarle que le diera una oportunidad a Dexter, como se la había dado a ella sin querer.

Pero sabía que nunca una historia es igual a otra. Su corazón le advertía que Dexter era muy diferente a ella, aunque a la vez, por la situación en la que se encontraba, pues él ya llevaba ventaja en su conocimiento del mundo, y si aún no había llegado a conocer quién fue antes, tarde o temprano, los recuerdos de sus pecados pasados regresarían a él. Sin embargo, aún había una esperanza a la que Nyx se aferraría siempre: la posibilidad de ofrecerle a Dexter otro camino, otra vida, y que pudiera caminar por las calles sin que nadie tuviera que verlo como el tirano rey oscuro que había sido antaño, algo que todavía ella tenía que soportar por las miradas de algunos habitantes de Poniville.

Quizá no fuera ella la indicada para eso, pensó. ¿Pero quién sino podría hacerlo? Lo que ella había vivido en carne y alma no quería que otro poni tuviera que vivirlo, aunque se tratase de un ex enemigo de Equestria. Nyx esperaba que no hubiera ninguna loca secta ni nadie que estuviera buscando a Dexter, en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que su regeneración fuera sólo una casualidad, parte de algún hechizo usado como recurso del rey para poder tomar revancha en el futuro. Ojalá sólo fuera un poni más, entre tantos.

Ojalá…

"Algún día tendré que arrancar ese espejo del tocador" pensó Trixie. Desde que había abandonado Poniville, abandonando también el Amuleto del Alicornio en manos de una cebra, lo que garantizaba por lo menos que quedaba en los cascos de alguien que era incapaz de usar magia de unicornio, pero a la vez lo exponía al riesgo de que alguien más lo robara; quien fuera una vez la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no había tenido la vida que esperaba tener al retornar a sus giras como maga. Había omitido por completo la historia de la Ursa Menor porque ya ni ella se la creía.

No era un factor del exterior lo que complicaba su vida actual. No. Era un factor interno, probablemente un efecto secundario del Amuleto del Alicornio. Mientras lo tenías puesto, te corrompía hasta los cimientos, pero luego al quitártelo de encima, te destrozaba emocional y psicológicamente, con una copia de ti mismo enrostrándote todo el tiempo lo que pudiste ser y haciéndote sentir miserable. Recién acababa de tener una conversación, en el espejo del tocador de su reparado carro, con esa otra Trixie, que venía periódicamente a burlarse en su cara. Nadie le había dicho a Trixie de esa terrible facultad del Amuleto del Alicornio, y ahora se arrepentía con toda el alma de haberlo comprado. Pero era tal su deseo de venganza que nada pudo convencerla de abstenerse.

Ella quería cambiar, ser algo diferente, pero no podía salir adelante con su propio reflejo insultándola. No siempre la insultaba, lo que más hacer era recriminarle que se comportara como una cobarde cuando se enfrentó a Nightmare Moon, encabezando a los Elementos de la Armonía. "_Era tu última oportunidad de lucirte, y la arruinaste completamente. Es un crimen que Nightmare Moon te hubiera dejado vivir después de semejante bochorno, _le decía la Trixie malvada del reflejo, "_a ver si eso te enseña a no presumir tanto, Tonta y Estúpida Trixie, Pequeña y Débil Trixie._..." y así seguía y seguía, y Trixie, sin poder hacer otra cosa más, sólo agachaba la cabeza.

Últimamente, su reflejo la había empezado a instar a que tomara revancha, y que volviera y tomara el Amuleto del Alicornio. No para su uso personal, no, le decía: "_Pero no te desanimes. Hay fuerzas mucho más poderosas que reclaman ese amuleto, y tú puedes servirles, y mostrarte digna ante sus ojos, entonces, aunque los ponis te odien, podrás ponerte por encima de ellos y demostrarles lo que eres. Nightmare Moon es apenas una escupida en comparación con lo que estas fuerzas son capaces de hacer. ¿Y sabes qué? Si ella no cae pronto, esas fuerzas la eliminarán. Tú sólo espera a que despierten y puedan revelarse, verás cómo la Reina cae, y podrás por lo menos alegrarte de algo."_

"Pero a mí no me interesa nada de eso. No me importa la noche eterna, no me importa más nada. ¡Por qué no me dejas en paz!"

Trixie malvada se puso más imperativa. Y no fue lo único que se activó en los últimos meses. Ahora la comenzaban a acechar sombras, sombras malvadas que la acechaban y le hablaban e insistían con lo mismo que su malvado reflejo de Trixie: que buscara el Amuleto del Alicornio. Ella ya no soportaba más. No sabía cuánto podría soportar ya. Era muy cobarde para acabar con todo y quietarse la vida, y conservaba todavía una pizca de orgullo como para darse cuenta de que necesitaba pedir ayuda.

Y entre muchas voces, una empezó a hacerse escuchar más, una voz fría, cavernosa, grave, que cuando hablaba la iba sumiendo en el estupor y la iba convenciendo de recorrer los largos kilómetros que la separaban de Poniville para tomar aquello que sólo pertenecía a un legítimo dueño, el único que podía usarlo sin caer en la corrupción en la que las mentes débiles como la de Trixie caían irremediablemente. Trixie se resistía al llamado. Trixie quería ser diferente. Trixie quería elegir otro camino, y dejar atrás todo el pasado, olvidarse siquiera de la existencia de Twilight Sparkle, aunque estuviera en boca de todos por haberse convertido en princesa, a lo que Trixie intentaba indiferente, pero por dentro aumentaba su mortificación.

Necesitaba acercarse y pedir ayuda, antes de que las voces de esas figuras negras bailando en la pared acabaran con su cordura, antes de que el ser de la voz gruesa y aterradora logre vencer el escudo de su conciencia, y vuelva a meterla al que ella ya no quería retornar.

_Bueno, la cosa de a poco se va ramificando. ¿Qué parte creen que pueda llegar a tener Trixie en todo esto? Parece que ella está arrepentida, y que por más que lo intenta, no puede liberarse y ahora ya no quiere venganza pero algo la persigue para que regrese a Poniville, y no para tomar el té. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Capítulo 5: Recuerdos oníricos

Antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo y la buena onda que dejan en sus comentarios. Espero que siga así. Bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta con nuestra historia, que ahora vaga en la incertidumbre, aunque de a poco vamos conociendo un poco más a este rey Sombra rejuvenecido. Nyx se aferra a la esperanza de que no tendrá que pasar lo mismo, de que podrá cambiar el rumbo de la historia, pero no podrá hacerlo sola, necesitará la ayuda y la confianza de otros ponis….

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos oníricos**

Todo anduvo bien hasta que Fluttershy se despertó sobresaltada de repente. A su lado yacía el potrillo retorciéndose y sosteniéndose la cabeza como un poseso. Sus ojos cerrados dieron a entender a la pegaso que al parecer el chico estaba siendo víctima de una violenta pesadilla. Susurraba cosas ininteligibles y emitía chillidos espeluznantes, moviéndose de un lado a otro, acercándose cada vez más al borde de la cama. Todavía sin perder la calma, diciéndose a sí misma que no podría ayudar a Dexter si ella perdía los estribos, intentó por todos los medios despertarlo, primero de una forma suave, para que el despertar no fuera tan brusco, y luego, utilizando toda su firmeza posible para sacarlo de aquel tormentoso mundo onírico en el que estaba sumido Dexter. No había forma, y cuando Fluttershy se detuvo un segundo a pensar una nueva estrategia desesperada, notó que las paredes de su cuarto bullían. Ella nunca encontraría las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que se movía en la penumbra de su habitación, dado el terror que la consumió en ese instante. Aún no recordaba que la princesa Luna podía entrar en los sueños de los potros y potrancas que se encontraran en problemas, pero su preocupación eran esas extrañas formas negras que danzaban y emitían silbidos tenues y sutiles.

La mente anegada de Fluttershy tuvo dos raptos de lucidez. En el primero, relacionó a las espantosas sombras malignas con la pesadilla de Dexter. En el segundo, se aventuró a pensar que si lograba deshacerse de esas desconocidas cosas, conseguiría por fin despertar al pequeño. La cuestión era cómo, y con qué. Se le ocurrió pedir ayuda, pero descartó esta opción inmediatamente al presentar el riesgo de que se descubriera lo que Nyx tanto insistía en mantener en secreto, y así Fluttershy habría roto una promesa, lo cual no sería nada bueno. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer ahora? Sin rendirse aún, y sin perder la esperanza, pero con un sentimiento de culpabilidad por ser totalmente incapaz de ayudar a alguien en semejante trance, Fluttershy acunó a Dexter en sus patas, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho, como si creyera que los latidos de su corazón traerían al potrillo a la realidad, y comenzó a arrullarlo como a un bebé. Se concentró en su tarea, abstrayendo sus pensamientos de todo el exterior, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría alrededor de ella. Cantó una de sus mejores nanas con la intensidad suficiente como para tapar los silbidos de las sombras.

Así estuvo un largo rato, y cuando terminó la canción de cuna, comenzó a cantar otra, y luego otra más. La maniobra extrañamente funcionó, por imposible que pareciera. Las oscuras sombras danzarinas se disiparon y cayeron en el vacío del silencio, Dexter dejó de estremecerse, su respiración volvió a ser normal, y su expresión se tornó plácida, como si durmiera al calor del pecho de su madre, como un bebé. Entonces, Fluttershy, que había levantado un vuelo liviano, al ritmo de sus nanas, descendió suave y cautelosamente en la cama, para continuar con el sueño interrumpido hasta que el sol de Celestia se alzara sobre el este. Ella no alcanzaba a comprender al cien por ciento lo que había experimentado, solamente había tenido una corazonada y había hecho lo que su corazón le había instado a hacer una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer: ser bondadosa y amable.

Sin saberlo, Fluttershy había liberado al máximo el poder de su Elemento, a pesar de que éste se hallase desconectado del resto y de que ella no llevara puesto su collarín. Puede parecer complicado de explicar, pero es muy simple de entender: es ella quien activa la magia del Elemento de la Bondad, es en su corazón donde reside el combustible, y el collarín es la chispa que enciende al elemento, y que a la par de los demás, es lo que contribuye a la combustión de los Elementos de la Armonía. De alguna forma, había activado su magia en el momento más indicado, y había sido esa manifestación de magia lo que finalmente había liberado a Dexter de su mal sueño. Fluttershy no intentó imaginarse qué soñaba Dexter durante la presencia de las sombras, sino lo que estaba soñando ahora que la magia de la bondad había entrado a su corazón.

Durante la pesadilla, Dexter era víctima de horribles visiones, terribles imágenes se sucedían, imágenes incomprensibles, que se deformaban y se transformaban en otras peores. Lo más espantoso eran las voces, las que susurraban, las que gritaban, lo volvían loco, pero había dos que se destacaban por sobre las demás: una era una voz grave, cavernosa, como la de un demonio habitante de las profundidades de la tierra, que hablaba en una lengua gutural cuyas palabras eran impronunciables para un ser mortal común, y la otra, era una vez con un léxico más reconocible, la voz de un ser que sí estaba presente de forma visual en la pesadilla, y pertenecía a un unicornio de barba recortada que lo maltrataba, reprendiéndolo, abofeteándolo con sus palabras duras y autoritarias. Parecía que el mal sueño era continuo e interminable, y Dexter se encerraba cada vez más en una sórdida angustia, deseando que todo acabara de una maldita vez, entonces fue cuando una luz irrumpió en el negro techo de su pesadilla; una luz blanca, cegadora, agradable como una mañana de verano, reconfortante como un té de hierbas, que envolvió todo y deshizo en migajas todas las cosas horrendas que lo rodeaban, e inmediatamente, con la tibia y poderosa luz, vino una voz melodiosa, femenina, sublime como la paz de un prado de flores blancas, cálida como un rayo de sol que irrumpe en una fosa fría y húmeda, una voz que cantaba en una hermosa lengua poética, y su esplendor y magnificencia hicieron callar a las voces siniestras, que se alejaron rápidamente para desaparecer en los oscuros abismos siderales de los que habían emergido. Como si formaran parte de una invisible entidad poderosa y caritativa, la luz y la voz lo envolvieron en un tierno abrazo, meciéndolo con amor, como si su propia madre estuviese allí, consolándolo de la angustia que había sentido a merced de las fuerzas oscuras de su sueño.

Tiempo después, Dexter fue emergiendo al mundo consciente, y se encontró con los ojos atentos y preocupados de Fluttershy.

¿Estás bien, pequeño? – le preguntó con una voz dulce.

Dexter se incorporó y tomó aire. Al fin y al cabo, todo había sido un sueño, por más que al principio todo pareciera tan real como sus cascos. Aunque la diferencia entre una parte del sueño y la otra, era que la blanca luz y la voz cantante se habían sentido mucho más reales, y en su cuerpo persistían sensaciones como si alguien lo hubiera llevado en ancas sobre el aire. Se sentía descansado, con el ánimo renovado. Pero todavía era temprano para levantarse, pues afuera reinaba la plácida calma de la noche. Dexter suspiró. No era la primera vez que tenía esos horrorosos sueños, pero sí la primera vez que eran detenidos por tal manifestación.

Sí, sí lo estoy. A veces me pasa… la primera vez puse en alarma a toda la manada, y muchas cabras se enojaron conmigo.

Fluttershy se sintió más aliviada que nunca. La tentaba preguntarle sobre el contenido de su sueño, pero eso ya no importaba.

Am, bueno, volvamos a dormir entonces, ¿quieres?

A Dexter no le agradó la idea. Ya se sentía muy bien como para arriesgarse a volver al mundo de los sueños, pues podía haber cosas peores esperándolo.

No quiero volver a dormir, Shy – por más ridículo que pareciera, el primer vocablo que Dexter había aprendido del nombre de la pegaso amarilla fue la última sílaba.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, cambiando a una expresión un poco más preocupada.

Porque no quiero asustar a nadie. Cuando tengo estas pesadillas, hago cosas que asustan a los demás. Y no quiero traerte problemas por eso. Prometo portarme bien y quedarme adentro de casa, pero no voy a volver a dormir.

Fluttershy admitió que, en cierto punto, Dexter tenía razón. Lo bueno era que, en caso de que volviera a suceder lo mismo, ella ya sabría qué hacer. Por su parte, ella también se sentía sin ganas de volver a dormir. La experiencia ocurrida había dejado activados todos sus sentidos. Una mirada al reloj le dio la pauta de que ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, por eso Fluttershy decidió acompañar a Dexter hasta que se hiciera de día.

El potrillo caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó allí, observando el lento transcurso de la noche. Fluttershy voló a su lado. No le encontraba sentido a adelantar sus tareas matutinas, en cambio pensaba que nunca se había detenido tanto a mirar un amanecer. Además, notó que su presencia ponía de buen humor a Dexter. Él en ningún momento hizo un comentario sobre lo que había vivido en su sueño, y a Fluttershy la carcomía la duda de saberlo. Pero no quería importunarlo con preguntas, creyendo que eso lo pondría de mal humor. Lo que menos necesitaba, según Fluttershy, por el momento, era hablar de su traumática experiencia. Debía dejarlo enfriar, y que él hablara de eso después, si así lo deseaba.

Contemplando por primera vez un amanecer, Dexter estaba ocupado analizando algunas de las cosas que había visto en su sueño. Situaciones que creía haber vivido antes, sin explicarse cómo, caras o sonidos que le traían reminiscencias a sentimientos antes experimentados, como si más allá de su vida actual, mucho tiempo atrás, existiera otra. Una intuición desconocida le decía que en el pasado tenía una percepción del mundo en general muy diferente de la que ahora tenía, y trataba de revelarle que él tenía un propósito en esta realidad. Inconscientemente, sabía que había hecho cosas malas antes, y que lo habían castigado, pero su cerebro por el momento era completamente incapaz de procesar esta información. Como todo niño, poseía cierta inocencia que a veces le velaba conocimientos importantes sobre el exterior, pero la diferencia que él tenía con respecto a cualquier otro potro o potranca, era que si se concentraba en descubrir algo, podía conseguirlo sin tener que abrir la boca. Era un don único, que iba más allá de la magia, aunque esto lo aprendería tiempo después.

Al notar los cambios de tono en el cielo, inexplicablemente recordó a Nyx, a quien había llamado en primer lugar "Ojos rasgados", dada la singular característica de éstos. En un principio le había temido, creyendo que los de su raza eran como las criaturas malignas de las que hablaban las leyendas de las cabras montañesas, lo que lo hizo sentir que por eso él era malo, porque los de su raza eran así. No comprendía bien por qué se había resignado a seguirla, tal vez por la confianza que sintió hacia la yegua amarilla de crin rosa. De alguna manera inexplicable, él conocía su idioma y lo hablaba fluidamente a pesar de que nunca había tenido contacto con ponis en su vida.

Pero lo más raro de todo era la notable diferencia entre Nyx y sus amigas, pues ellas tenían iris redondos y sus colores eran más alegres. Ninguna de las cuatro le demostró realmente lo que él había creído, pero tal vez sólo fueran amables con él porque lo habían reconocido como parte de su especie. En una ocasión, había escudriñado en sus mentes, y no había hallado nada malvado en ellas. Podía decir que superficialmente, a juzgar por los pensamientos de esas potrancas, los ponis no eran criaturas malignas. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo con Nyx, pues halló cosas curiosas en su mente, cosas curiosas y confusas, sobre las que algún día juntaría el valor suficiente para inquirir una respuesta por parte de ella.

¿Por qué Nyx era tan diferente?, se preguntó Dexter. Sus colores, sus ojos, hasta el hecho de reunir dos características las cuales los demás ponis sólo tenían de una y otra forma, es decir, Nyx tenía cuerno y alas, pero sus amigas, por ejemplo, no. Sweetie Belle tenía cuerno, pero no alas, y Scootaloo tenía alas, pero no un cuerno. ¿Por qué esto era así? ¿Qué podía Nyx poseer de especial para ser así? Antes de llegar al tren, Dexter creía haber visto a una poni mayor que también poseía alas y cuerno, y tuvo la impresión de que por ello debía ser la madre de Nyx.

Otro interrogante que surgió en la mente de Dexter fue que Nyx no lo invitara a vivir en su casa. Abuela Blanca, después de encontrarlo, lo llevó a vivir con ella en vez de dejarlo a manos de otra criatura, ni cuando Patasuave se ofreció a adoptarlo ni bien llegaron a la cueva, dado que su abuela aunque no estaba para esos trotes, sentía la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo del pequeño. ¿Por qué Nyx lo dejó con Fluttershy, después de haberle dado todo su discurso en el fondo del tren? La respuesta podía ser hasta estúpida, ya que podía figurarse que tal vez Nyx no tendría espacio en su casa, o su madre no le permitía traer desconocidos. Pero lo que desconcertaba a Dexter era que el miedo que tenía Nyx de que su madre lo supiera (porque por un breve instante había percibido los sentimientos de Nyx, y eso fue lo que halló), implicaba algo sobre él, y por más que lo intentó, no pudo desentrañar qué era lo que aparentemente sabía Nyx de él, que no supiera por sí mismo. Probablemente no estuviera lo suficientemente concentrado, o Nyx disponía de alguna especie de barrera psicológica, como si supiera que le estaba espiando la mente.

No quiso pensar más en el asunto, porque a pesar de todo, Nyx le había caído muy bien, y Dexter empezaba a tener confianza en ella.

Nyx, ¿por qué me parece que tienes algo para decirme?

Twilight había roto el silencio un rato después de que se acostaran.

No, Twilight, ¿por qué?

Twilight suspiró: - Aaaahhh, te he llegado a conocer tanto, Nyx… Pero todos los días temo que puedas a llegar a hacer algo que… bueno, no sé cómo explicártelo. Temo que se te pueda hacer otro juicio por algo que hayas querido hacer con una buena intención. No soportaría que volvieran a separarme de ti. Yo sólo espero que todos puedan perdonarte…

"No se ha olvidado" pensó Nyx. Nadie podría ser capaz de comprender el dolor que le producía a la potranca tener que ocultarle algo tan importante a quien confiaba más en ella por sobre todo lo demás. Pero consideraba que su madre necesitaba estar preparada para recibir la noticia.

Oye, Twilight… si… si alguien a quien venciste tuviera la oportunidad de volver y ser diferente… así como yo… ¿tú harías lo mismo que conmigo?

¿A qué te refieres, Nyx? Parece que realmente estuvieras ocultándome algo o a alguien.

Es que tengo curiosidad… no soy la única a la que toca pagar por pecados de otro…

Mira, Nyx, contigo todos hemos aprendido una gran lección, de la misma manera en que tú tuviste que aprender la tuya. En un momento, tú elegiste ser Nightmare Moon, y cumpliste con lo que deseaba Nightmare Moon pero sin ser realmente ella, porque te impusieron _ser ella_. Luego, te diste cuenta de tu error, y volviste a decidir quién querías ser. Y esa vez elegiste bien, aunque eso no significó que quedaras impune de las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿entiendes?

Sí, lo sé.

Se produjo un silencio prolongado. Twilight cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se sintió un poco culpable, pero era la verdad. Las palabras le habían brotado así nomás de la boca. Pensó en el peculiar comportamiento de Nyx y las CMC al volver de su breve expedición, y aún no comprendía exactamente por qué había permitido que fueran. Su actitud cómplice con sus amigas crusaders y Fluttershy sugería poderosamente que habían hallado algo en la nieve, y lo ocultaban por miedo a las reacciones que eso produciría en el resto de ellas, como cuando Twilight había encontrado a Nyx en ese arbusto cuando buscaba sus libros en el claro del bosque donde habían intentado resucitar a Nightmare Moon. De repente, tuvo como una especie de pensamiento revelador: ¿y si alguna otra loca secta había practicado el mismo hechizo que los hijos de Nightmare para traer de vuelta a algún otro peligroso enemigo vencido de Equestria, para proclamarlo así el nuevo gobernante, y Nyx y sus amigas estuvieran encubriéndolo? ¿Era posible que la historia se repitiera?

Twilight estuvo a punto de increpar a Nyx para preguntarle si era eso, pero no tuvo las palabras ni el ánimo para hacerlo. Esperaría, esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. El problema era que si esperaba, tal vez… "No, se dijo, no puede ser posible".

Luna hacía su patrulla nocturna. Tenía un cosquilleo desconocido en la cabeza, cercano a una poderosa jaqueca. Estaba envuelta en cavilaciones sobre lo ocurrido los últimos meses. La resurrección de Nightmare Moon, haber sido desterrada nuevamente a la luna no por Celestia sino por la yegua que una vez fue una con ella y la misma. Había algo que no encajaba con lo del hechizo que habían usado los sectarios. Es decir, todo parecía haberse desarrollado de manera lógica y correcta, pero ¿qué era esa duda que rondaba en su mente? Tenía la certeza de que la posibilidad de que Nightmare Moon hubiera cobrado vida desde un principio, de que sus celos la hubieran transformado en la malvada yegua en la luna, de que en esa cadena había un factor perdido…

Desde que Celestia le había informado lo del regreso del Imperio de Cristal, y de la amenaza que traía aparejada, había sentido una punzada. Recordaba lo que había sucedido esa noche, y el comentario que les había hecho el rey Sombra: "_Dos princesas son demasiado para un reino_". Hasta parecía una profecía, por lo que sucedió entre ellas dos tiempo después. Y eso era lo que la empezó a carcomer. Sentía que debía recordar algo, algo muy importante. Tal vez ella conocía mucho mejor que Celestia la clase de poderes que poseía Sombra. Pues la princesa de la noche poseía cierta capacidad para atravesar las mentes de los ponis en momentos de sueño onírico o de trance, o a veces simplemente sentía corazonadas. Además, desde el primer momento presentía que algo no estaba bien con el susodicho enemigo, y lamentaba el efecto adverso de la magia del Corazón de Cristal, porque de cierto que, a diferencia de Celestia, Luna siempre buscaba la oportunidad de saber más sobre alguien que comete malas acciones. Luna comprendió que su hermana decidiera enviar a reformar a Discord, aunque no le cerraba del todo la idea de por qué. En determinadas ocasiones había entrado sigilosamente en los sueños del Draconequus, y cabe pensar que sean de lo más caóticos, pero una vez encontró entre todo ese caos revuelto, algo que la decidió a querer investigar las mentes de los criminales. No pudo saber demasiado de aquello que había hallado, pues Discord estuvo a un pelo de mosca de descubrirla, y Luna quería evitar todo tipo de conflicto. Había entrado a sus sueños, intentando colarse en su conciencia, para descubrir algún indicio que indicara que no estuviera completamente reformado, pero en vez de eso se topó con recuerdos muy lejanos del pasado del Draconequus, y era por eso que estuvo a punto de ser descubierta, por lo que no se aventuró nuevamente a escudriñar la mente del señor del caos. Quien, por su parte, por suerte o no, si se enteró de su intromisión, decidió dejar la discusión para el momento indicado.

Celestia era de dar las cosas por terminadas una vez que no representaban una amenaza para el reino, o reinos aledaños en este caso. Luna, sin embargo, se había quedado con las ganas de interrogar a lo que saliera de la oscura anatomía del monarca. Pensaba que esto habría sido posible si hubieran usado los Elementos de la Armonía, pensamiento sujeto a la esperanza de que éstos produjeran en Sombra el mismo efecto que sobre Nightmare Moon. Ella creía que la historia del rey Sombra no estaba cerrada aún, a pesar de que no tuviera pruebas que demostraran lo contrario. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta la sospecha de Starswirl. Luna desconfiaba que el mago hubiese dicho todo, es más, estaba segura de que algo más se había guardado.

A raíz de sus dudas, la princesa Luna había convocado a un equipo para que investigara a fondo sobre los antiguos reyes unicornios, además de estudiar los restos de los documentos que se escribieron de la investigación sobre el Imperio de Cristal, y sobre el mismo Sombra, porque sospechaba que era el último miembro de la rama de Ludovico, el rey unicornio que había encabezado la tríada de reyes que en otro tiempo sometió a los ponis a los más crudos regímenes, finalizando con el infame Káiser, que según las especulaciones de los investigadores sería el abuelo de sir Numbra, que se levantó contra las princesas diciendo que el trono le correspondía por derecho. Se decía que Numbra había tenido un hijo, pero no se pudo comprobar. Y Luna sospechaba quién podría ser el anónimo hijo.

En plena batalla por salvar el Imperio de Cristal, Luna se distrajo al inmiscuirse en la mente del enemigo, porque había algo que la atraía como un imán y pretendía descubrir qué era. Lo único que vio fue como una especie de réplica de sí mismo efectuando los mismos movimientos y haciendo brillar su cuerno, dichas imágenes carecieron entonces de sentido para la princesa, sin que ésta se diera cuenta de la terrible verdad que estaba omitiendo por su falta de comprensión. La visión no había durado muchos segundos, por un lado porque algo la expulsó, y por otro lado porque tuvo que concentrarse en la pelea, y en esa distracción el rey Sombra había aprovechado para noquear a Celestia; pero aún sin desprenderse del trance, había visto lo que parecía un retazo del potro que había sido Sombra, y había hallado en esas imágenes a un potro que había aprendido a temer y a ser temido, y que sólo estaba haciendo lo que se esperaba que él hiciera, por su linaje y por las exigencias de su padre. Lo que ella no sabía era que eso no era más que un pensamiento distractorio para confundirla. Luna imaginó que su niñez debió haber condicionado lo que era él ahora, y de repente, pensando en eso aquella noche, aquello se fundió con la historia de Nyx, porque Nyx había sido creada para ser Nightmare Moon, se la obligó a ser Nightmare Moon, e indefectiblemente ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon porque era lo que se esperaba de ella.

Pero instantáneamente, lo que era la pesadilla de un potrillo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Inmediatamente fue a socorrerlo. Captaba parcialmente algunas imágenes de la escabrosa pesadilla, que parecía una gran maraña de miedos. Ella intentó cruzar la barrera, pero ésta era muy fuerte, y le impedía entrar al mundo onírico del potrillo. Sin embargo, enseguida descartó que fuera un sueño. Una breve visión le mostró a un potrillo rodeado de sombras malignas, que eran las que le impedían el paso. Ella trató de esparcirlas, atacar esos entes oscuros, pero de la masa surgieron algunos que la arrastraron lejos, y cuando Luna volvió a la realidad, estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el castillo de Canterlot. No pudo desviar el camino ni efectuar ninguna maniobra, por lo que acabó colisionando de espaldas con su hermana mayor, ante los ojos atónitos de los guardas reales que la acompañaban.

¡Cielos, Luna! – chilló Celestia, levantándose trabajosamente - ¿Qué forma de entrar al castillo es esa?

Yo… - masculló Luna. Miró a los guardias – Tengo que hablar contigo en privado. Es muy urgente.

¿De qué se trata, hermana? – preguntó Celestia. El incidente era de lo más raro.

Luna se detuvo. Desde hacía casi dos años que venían desenterrando cosas del pasado. Lo de Nyx las había superado completamente, y cuando ellas habían vuelto a Equestria, había tenido ganas de preguntarle a su hermana qué se sentía haber sido desterrada a su propio astro celeste, pero se abstuvo, ya que no correspondía. Y ahora, ¿qué necesidad tenía de seguir desenterrando mierda? Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o casi. Ya tenían de alguna manera suficientes estigmas encima como para echar más sobre su hermana y ella.

No… nada. Es algo sin sentido.

Puedes decírmelo, Luna. Por algo somos hermanas, puedes confiar en mí. – insistió la princesa del sol.

Hablaremos después – dijo Luna, con un tono indiferente, y volvió a salir por la ventana, sin que Celestia pudiera replicar.

Antes de dejar Canterlot, Luna pensó que había sido un alivio no tener que lidiar con el rey Sombra, mil años después, aunque al principio había temido por Cadence y Shining Armor, y posteriormente por Twilight y sus amigas. Temía que no pudieran contra la magia negra, pero los destellos provenientes del norte, marcando el final del terror, le indicaron que no había sido así.

No lo sé, chicas. Creo que no debimos meter a Fluttershy en esto. Ella es tan pura… tan frágil. ¿Y si él le hace daño? – dijo Apple Bloom.

Esto no es un juego. No sabemos quién es ni de dónde viene – dijo Sweetie Belle.

Twilight se va a enojar mucho si se entera de esto – comentó Scootaloo.

Déjenlo en mis manos. No tardaré en decirle, y además, ella ya parece sospechar algo. Eso me da miedo, pero también me da miedo su reacción. – dijo Nyx.

Las CMC se habían reunido clandestinamente en la casa del árbol. Ninguna había sido capaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Ciertamente era una situación muy comprometida, e hicieran lo que hicieran, las consecuencias a futuro eran inciertas. Ya empezaban a lamentar lo sucedido, pero Nyx insistía que no debían adoptar una actitud tan fatalista. Había esperanza. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Twilight hubiera perdido el control después de traerla del Everfree?

Desde cierto punto de vista, hicimos bien. Quizá podemos estar evitando algo terrible. – comentó Nyx, que enseguida se dio cuenta de que había dicho una frase que no debía.

Pero… ¿crees que le pase lo mismo que a ti? Digo… tú no eras realmente peligrosa hasta que esos encapuchados te capturaron – dijo Apple Bloom.

Esperen… - interrumpió Scootaloo. Clavó sus ojos púrpura en los turquesas ojos de Nyx. Ella ya no tenía que ocultarlos. – Tú, Nyx, sabes algo que no nos has contado o no nos quieres contar. He escuchado lo que comentaban Rainbow Dash y las demás en el Imperio de Cristal. Sobre todo Spike… él habló de un tal rey, que había esclavizado a los ponis de cristal mil años antes y que por eso fue desterrado por las princesas, y que volvió para buscar venganza, y que bla bla bla… la cosa es, que el Corazón de Cristal se activó, y según lo que escuché, fue destruido en mil pedazos por la magia del corazón de cristal.

¿A dónde pretendes llegar, Scoot? – preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Nyx comenzó a sudar y a ponerse inquieta. Su pequeña amiga pegaso jamás había tenido una lógica tan lúcida, aunque fuera gracias a los relatos de Rainbow Dash, que usualmente ponían más el foco en su _alter ego_, que se le hubiera prendido el foquito y hubiera adivinado quién era el potrillo de forma tan veloz. La velocidad de entendimiento en los pegasos no era, por lo general, la misma que la velocidad de vuelo. Y no era por desdeñar las capacidades de su amiga, pero eso no encajaba con ella. Además, quien usualmente tenía esas corazonadas tan exactas era Pinkie Pie. A Nyx nunca se le habría ocurrido que una de sus amigas descubriera tan rápido lo que ella pretendía ocultarle a todos por el momento, pero prefería que fuera cualquiera de ellas, no por tratarse de Scootaloo en particular, quien lo hiciera, y no cualquiera de las yeguas mayores, eso habría sido mucho más problemático. Ante su silencio, Scoot sacó una apresurada conclusión:

Es él, ¿verdad? Encontró una forma de volver de la muerte, ¿no? ¿Y qué si es justo lo que quería…? ¿Se dan cuenta de que… de que trajimos el lobo al corral de las ovejas…? ¡Santos henos, Nyx! ¿Qué hemos hecho? – las palabras de Scootaloo sonaban tan acusadoras como las voces de los ponis que aún temían o despreciaban a Nyx por su yo del pasado.

El pánico cundió de pronto en Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, ante el menor indicio de que habían hecho algo que superaba totalmente sus límites, y sentían temor a lo que pudieran pensar sus hermanas o a cómo reaccionarían al enterarse de eso. La única que todavía conservaba los nervios fríos Nyx, que comprendió lo chocante que era para sus amigas encontrarse con esta verdad. No sabía qué decirles, ella aún no había podido ordenar sus pensamientos sobre este respecto, y era una carga mucho más grande estar escondiéndole esto a Twilight. Si alguien tenía razones para entrar en pánico a causa de que la verdad saliera a la luz, sin dudas era la pequeña alicornio negra, pues su corazón se retorcía a cada minuto que pasaba por la angustia de pensar que traicionaba la confianza de Twilight, y de todos. Sin embargo, su mente había elaborado una especie de tranquilizante para su neurosis actual: la certeza de que, así como el azar o el destino o lo que fuera, había dispuesto los hechos de tal modo para que el hechizo de resurrección fuera interrumpido por Celestia y para que al final de todo ella quedara en los cascos de Twilight, de la misma forma todo fue dispuesto para que Sombra quedara en sus cascos (y en los de Fluttershy, más que nada), era para evitar justamente que otra fuerza más poderosa lo hiciera. Ahora bien, a quién o qué correspondía esa fuerza, Nyx no lo sabía.

Debía evitar que sus amigas empezaran a discutir, como siempre, y que elevasen la voz y despertasen a la familia Apple, o realmente se meterían en problemas.

Tranquilícense, por favor. – las interrumpió, haciéndolas callar con un gesto, como una yegua hace callar a unas potrancas.

¡Pero Nyx, te van a castigar por esto! – gritó Apple Bloom, pensando que Nyx ya había pasado por mucho dolor.

Miren, admito que esto no fue una buena idea. Pero hablaré con Twilight, y haré lo que pueda para convencerla… - empezó Nyx

¿Para convencerla de qué? – la interrumpió Scootaloo - ¿De que esperemos a ver cómo se convierte en ese terrible rey y que busque venganza y nos mate a todas, o que peor, que haga daño a las princesas…a todos los ponis que nos importan? No, Nyx, ninguna de nosotras quiere que se repita lo de Nightmare Moon…

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la casa del árbol. La mención de Nightmare Moon trajo muchos malos recuerdos, y Nyx tuvo una visión en la que Dexter crecía y se convertía en el rey Sombra, y él las encerraba en un calabozo frío y oscuro hecho de cristal, analógicamente a cuando Nightmare Moon había encerrado a quienes en el pasado fueron sus mejores amigas, no porque ella quisiera realmente, sino porque era un capricho de Nexus, quien siempre había traído en su cuerpo la esencia de la verdadera y terrible yegua en la luna. Era absurdo pensar en eso, pero ahora ya no podían dar marcha atrás. Señalar que Dexter al parecer no recordaba nada de cuando era el rey Sombra no aportaba nada, ya que Nyx tampoco recordaba nada de Nightmare Moon sólo hasta que esas estúpidas matonas de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon la enviaron engañada al Bosque Everfree. Pero si el caso de Dexter era el mismo que el de ella, entonces lo lógico sería mantenerlo alejado del Imperio de Cristal. Esto fue lo que les dijo Nyx a Sweetie, Apple Bloom y Scoot, omitiendo que existía la posibilidad de que los recuerdos de la vida pasada del ex monarca podían llegar a su portador por otra vía, mucho más sutil e invisible a los ojos de todos.

Escúchenme: buscaremos una solución. Yo soy responsable más que nadie de esto, y me aseguraré de que ustedes queden fuera si las cosas se complican. Pero no voy a permitir que Dexter se vea obligado a elegir entre ser él o ser alguien que no es. – dijo Nyx con un tono de firmeza en su voz que no usaba desde hacía tiempo.

¿Y cómo? – preguntaron las tres potrillas al unísono.

Nyx bajó la cabeza.

No lo sé.

*Plaf!*

La escoba golpeó una pared vacía, y por poco no acaba despertando a su esposa. Sosteniendo la escoba con la levitación de su magia, Shining colocó un casco sobre su cara, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda. Creía haber alcanzado ya el límite del ridículo, y pensó seriamente en la alternativa de buscar un psicólogo. Su razón trataba a duras penas de convencerlo de que todo eso no eran más que síntomas de su instinto de protección hacia Cadence. El embarazo de su esposa lo estaba afectando más de lo normal, hasta tal punto que el neurótico era él. Cabría aceptar la teoría de que se trate de ratas si no fuera porque las ratas no hallarían un estilo de vida cómodo en un castillo hecho de cristal, donde pocas cosas hay para roer y donde se expondrían a ser descubiertas fácilmente.

¿Qué me pasa? – susurró para sí mismo – Estoy llegando demasiado lejos, ¡tengo que parar! – decía Shining mientras abandonaba la escoba en un rincón y regresaba a su cuarto.

Tendría lógica pensar que fuera su cabeza la del problema, pero el "zumbido" no se dejaba oír cuando el capitán de la guardia real iba a Canterlot. La princesa Celestia le había dado serias instrucciones de que permaneciera en el Imperio de Cristal al lado de su esposa Cadence, otorgándole una bondadosa licencia militar. No era que Shining Armor estuviera celoso del Capitán provisorio, sus escapadas a Canterlot respondían más a la necesidad de tomar otros aires.

Shining Armor lo calificaba como "zumbido" para interpretarlo psicológicamente de algo menor a propósito. Sin embargo, era más que el zumbido de una mosca, de una abeja, de cualquier insecto, era un sonido con voz y articulación propia, que dejaba los nervios del unicornio a la miseria. No sabía qué lo volvía más loco: que el "zumbido" se dirigiera específicamente a él, o que nadie más que él pudiese siquiera figurarse que las paredes del castillo susurraban. La tensión que esto le producía lo obligaba a retener un grito de "¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!" para evitar pasar un rato incómodo dando explicaciones tontas que nadie se creería, y que llevarían a todos a creer que estaba perdiendo la chaveta.

Antes de acostarse, y contemplar el plácido rostro durmiendo, y besar la panza hinchada donde crecía su retoño, Shining Armor se planteó lo siguiente: resistir. Antes de caer en el sueño, onírico, consideró una nueva teoría: al igual que en esa película de terror que había visto cuando joven con sus amigos y primos, en la que una familia de ponis se mudaba a una montaña para cuidar de un hotel supuestamente maldito, y el hotel seducía la cordura del padre para obligarlo a matar a su esposa y a su hijo, especialmente a su hijo, ya que éste poseía poderes extrasensoriales con los que los fantasmas que allí vivían pretendían hacerse más fuertes. Podía haber una posibilidad de que el espíritu del difunto hubiera conseguido colarse en las paredes del castillo, y se dedicara ahora a torturarlo psicológicamente, como venganza por lo que le habían hecho. Lo raro era que sólo se la agarrara con él, siendo que un espíritu puede hacer mucho más, y afectar a más gente, por lo que Shining enseguida pensó que debía ser porque había sido él el único en tener verdadero contacto con esa sombra nubosa que era el rey, y tenía sentido pensar que tal vez sí estuviera todo en su cabeza, aunque el "zumbido" se "activara" cuando estaba presente en el Imperio de Cristal.

Toda esta línea de pensamiento dio origen a una gran preocupación en el unicornio. Temía perder el dominio sobre su conciencia, temía lastimar a Cadence, temía muchas cosas. Pero debía ser fuerte, y resistir, porque aunque en el ejército lo habían entrenado para la supervivencia física, la supervivencia psicológica también estaba contemplada en los entrenamientos.

"No me vas a ganar, ello" se dijo Shining Armor antes de caer en el hechizo del sueño.


	7. Capítulo 6: Realidades comparadas

Hola, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia. No tengo muchos comentarios por ahora, más que decir muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews.

**Capítulo 6: Realidades comparadas**

A la mañana siguiente, Fluttershy le explicó a Dexter, de forma firme pero dubitativa, que por el momento tratara de no salir fuera de casa. Podía jugar, pintar, comer, hacer lo que quisiera, pero debía evitar que otro poni lo viera. La razón que inventó la pegaso amarilla fue que debía hacer algunas cosas primero antes de presentarle a sus amigas, y aunque Fluttershy temía no ser convincente, el potrillo le obedeció. Lo que ella pretendía hacer era ganar tiempo hasta que Nyx decidiera hablar con Twilight, pero su preocupación se centraba en su incapacidad para mentir y ocultar cosas. Ninguna de sus amigas tenía planificada una visita a su casa por ese día. De hecho, las únicas veces en las que Fluttershy abrió la puerta solamente fue para entregarle unas cosas a Applejack y recibir al repartidor de alimento para aves. Rezaba para que no apareciesen Pinkie Pie o Rainbow Dash, la primera porque Pínkie era como un sensor, como un radar, un misil difícil de detener, y Rainbow Dash, porque ésta se daba cuenta enseguida cuando Fluttershy se ponía nerviosa si algo no estaba bien. Esperaba que Discord tampoco se hiciera presente, sin avisar como a veces le gustaba hacer, pues engañar al señor del caos no cabía ni en el pensamiento más ordenado.

Por suerte, Dexter no le daba demasiado trabajo. Nyx le trajo más libros esa mañana temprano, retirando los que él ya había leído. Fluttershy observaba al pequeño potro, entretenido con cosas sencillas, y le costaba creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta ahora, no había dado muestras grandes de la maldad que alguna vez había poseído, y Nyx le había hablado en privado de su teoría sobre la regeneración de Sombra, y a Fluttershy le sonó muy coherente y verosímil. Ella tampoco podía figurarse que hubiera podido ser de otra forma. Es más, a Fluttershy le alegraba esto, porque ya se había encariñado mucho con Dexter a pesar del peligro que encarnaba y del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Algo que no mencionó Nyx fue cuándo hablaría con Twilight, solamente le dijo que mantuviera a Dexter lo más escondido posible de las miradas indiscretas de otros ponis.

Ese día lo había pasado en compañía de Dexter, quien después de comer le ayudó con sus tareas diurnas. Fluttershy guardaba en su corazón la esperanza de que pronto, el potrillo podría caminar libremente por Poniville, como cualquier potro común, e ir a la escuela con los demás ponis de su edad, y jugar y divertirse sin problemas. La verdad, pensaba Fluttershy, era que de todos los enemigos que habían enfrentado ella y sus amigas, el rey Sombra era a quien menos habían conocido, en todos los sentidos. No habían tenido tanto contacto con él como con Discord o la reina Chrisalys, aunque habría sido más desastroso si esto hubiera ocurrido. Era otro tipo de situación. Tampoco se sabía nada de cómo había tomado el Imperio de Cristal (o bien ella nunca oyó nada de eso), entre varios puntos sin revelar. Pero ahora, los únicos ponis que podrían reconocerlo en la multitud estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y por otro lado, bastaba con que otras cinco yeguas y un dragón lo conociesen, para que ya no tuviera que verse obligado a esconderse. Fluttershy no creía que Twilight avisara a la princesa Celestia enseguida sobre Dexter, a pesar de los temores de Nyx. Ella, por lo menos, le había dado una oportunidad a Nyx aún cuando era Nightmare Moon, y también a Discord cuando la princesa le encargó reformarlo. Ella era el Elemento de la Bondad, después de todo, y en ocasiones había tenido razón cuando sus amigas no tenían la respuesta adecuada.

Su mente se concentró en otros asuntos aquella tarde. A veces las cosas había que dejarlas fluir, porque cuando te preocupas demasiado, lo conviertes en una doble carga. Mientras ella atendía a sus animalitos, sin querer se puso a cantar junto con los pájaros, y Dexter la oyó desde la sala, por lo que se acercó a la ventana para escuchar mejor, porque reconoció la voz que la noche anterior había disipado sus pesadillas. Dexter se sintió elevado del mundo a través de aquella voz, su mente se despejaba y se llenaba de luz, como si fuera absorbido hacia una dimensión astral desconocida. Cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar lejos por la manta invisible de la canción, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a hacer brillar su cuerno, invocando su magia.

La pegaso amarilla ni siquiera se había enterado de la presencia de su oyente, sólo cuando uno de los pajaritos le señaló hacia la ventana, donde se hallaba recostado con una expresión de lo más serena en el rostro, y a continuación, un brote de flores que la dejaron impactada, porque nunca las había visto.

¡Son las flores más hermosas que he visto! – exclamó Fluttershy, despertando de repente a Dexter de su ensueño – Jamás creí que hubiera alguien capaz de crear flores tan hermosas. – ella estaba segura de que Dexter las había hecho. Había muchas cosas sorprendentes alrededor de Equestria, pero Fluttershy no había oído ni leído nada sobre flores de cristal.

Es que… cuando te escuché cantar, me sentí… como inspirado. Tú cantas muy lindo, y cuando cantas, irradias mucha energía… - explicó Dexter, restregándose los ojos como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

¿Energía? – preguntó confundida Fluttershy.

Sí… estás cargada de buena energía. No me sorprendería que si apareciese una serpiente gigante furiosa y te oyera cantar, se calmara de repente.

Fluttershy contemplaba absorta las bellas y cristalinas flores que Dexter había hecho brotar de la tierra. Era simplemente asombroso.

¿Cómo las hiciste? – preguntó.

No lo sé. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaban allí. – respondió Dexter, que aún no salía de su asombro.

Son bellísimas, Dexter. – musitó Fluttershy, con una voz un poquito más alta que un susurro - Parecen… hechas de joyas preciosas. Le encantarían a Rarity.

¿Quién es Rarity? – se interesó Dexter, teletransportandose afuera tan rápidamente que asustó a Fluttershy sin querer.

Es una de mis amigas – explicó Fluttershy mientras se reponía del susto – Es diseñadora de modas, y tiene una boutique aquí en Poniville.

¿Y tienes otras amigas? – preguntó Dexter. La mención de las amigas de Fluttershy le producía una extraña curiosidad - ¿Y ellas resplandecen también?

Había algo extraño en la segunda pregunta, pero Fluttershy era incapaz de dilucidar qué. Era como si Dexter supiera que ella tenía _más amigas _después de Rarity, y como si supusiera que ellas también _resplandecían_. Perpleja, no sabía qué responder, como si temiera que el potrillo hubiese revelado sin querer una pista de que todo eso podía ser una máscara. Pero no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Después de todo, Sombra podía ser capaz de utilizar un hechizo de reducción de edad para hacerse pasar por un potro que no recordaba nada y así "hacerse encontrar" por Nyx, sabiendo a dónde lo llevaría. Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza, despejando esas ideas de su mente. ¿Desde cuándo las teorías alocadas afluían a su mente, siendo que no eran su fuerte? No tenía nada de malo que le hablara de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Rarity, puesto que las conocería de todas formas. Tal vez lo que sí le convendría callarse sería lo de los Elementos de la Armonía, por lo demás, no existían inconvenientes. El problema sería que Dexter insistiera sobre eso del "resplandor", y Fluttershy vislumbró, como una idea un poco confusa pero comprensible para su cabeza, que lo que Dexter no supiera por boca de los ponis, hallaría la forma de averiguarlo si el tema en cuestión era demasiado curioso para él. Era un pensamiento escalofriante si se lo miraba desde cierto punto de vista, pero Fluttershy decidió hacer lo posible para hablar lo justo y lo necesario.

¿Te gustaría tomar leche y galletas? – le ofreció, parándose a su lado e invitándolo a entrar – Puedo contarte lo que desees saber. – Fluttershy presintió que se arrepentiría de decir esto, pero cuando el baile comienza, el baile debe seguir.

Bueno, tengo hambre – admitió Dexter, sin cuestionar el ofrecimiento de Fluttershy - ¿Son de ésas que tienen esas chispas dulces?

Sí, son de las que tienen chips de chocolate.

¿Y ellas cómo son? – preguntó Dexter mientras entraban y Fluttershy preparaba la merienda para compartirla entre los dos, sin olvidarse de preparar un pequeño aperitivo para Ángel, el conejo se había puesto cada vez más celoso desde la llegada de Dexter, y a pesar de las muestras de amabilidad del unicornio, Ángel se mostraba reacio a ceder.

Umm, bueno… - vaciló Fluttershy. Hallar las palabras adecuadas para describir el aspecto y los atributos de sus cinco amigas no le resultó tarea fácil. Cualquier detalle ínfimo que pudiera proporcionar, si bien Fluttershy no poseía un amplio conocimiento de la memoria de los ponis, le hacía temer que despertara los recuerdos de Sombra, como si no sufriera más que un ataque de amnesia, y sus memorias se hallaran bloqueadas hasta que un estímulo del exterior provocara un "clic" en el candado. Lo cual podía ser peligroso. Por otro lado, pensó después, ¿cuál era el riesgo? Sombra no conocía sus caras, no podía realmente saber quiénes eran ellas, o por qué estuvieron en el Imperio de Cristal. Probablemente, conocerlas aunque fuera a través de otra poni no causaría ninguna reacción en él. No era lo mismo que Nightmare Moon… ellos no se habían confrontado cara a cara.

Oye, conejo, ¡ya deja de mordisquearme! – la exclamación de Dexter sacó a Fluttershy de sus cavilaciones. A continuación vio a Dexter forcejeando en un campo de fuerza de color verde, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar mientras volcaba sin querer la taza con leche que llevaba entre los cascos, al ver el ceño fruncido del potro y la ausencia de todo brillo en sus ojos.

D-Dexter…? – balbuceó Fluttershy, el miedo asomó en sus ojos, sin poder dejar de mirar la escena - ¿Qué… qué pasa con Ángel?

El sonido de la voz de Fluttershy sosegó la ira momentánea del potro gris, cuyos ojos volvieron a la normalidad para voltear a ver a la preocupada pegaso. Entonces se tranquilizó, sabiendo que no era algo amable lo que hacía con el conejo, pero necesitaba que el roedor lo dejara en paz.

Es que… tu mascota no se cansa de mordisquearme la crin o los cascos. No sé qué es lo que tiene. Los demás animales no son tan agresivos conmigo…

Está bien, solo tienes que decirle que ya no lo haga. A veces, Ángel es un poco… creo que quizá está celoso de ti. Puede ser muy posesivo cuando quiere, y a veces no se porta nada cortés con nadie. Se llevaba muy mal con Spike cuando éste aceptó hacerse cargo de las mascotas. – Fluttershy se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había dado demasiada información, pero para su suerte, Dexter estaba enfocado en otra cosa.

¿Por qué no lo corriges entonces? Uno cuando tiene que impartir disciplina no tiene que esperar a que el otro lo entienda por las buenas. Hasta tía Patasuave me levantaba la voz o me daba un coscorrón cuando tenía que enseñarme a portarme bien. Y eso que ella nunca me haría daño, jamás. No digo que aplastes al conejo contra la tierra de un pisotón, pero podrías empezar con algo más que palabras. – dijo Dexter. Hablaba como si supiera perfectamente lo que era la disciplina por medios violentos, aunque lo había explicado con palabras sencillas, como reproduciendo un sistema disciplinario aprendido y asimilado tiempo atrás. Lo curioso era que no parecía haberlo aprendido realmente cuando vivía con las cabras montañesas. – Sólo tienes que ponerte firme, y _mostrarle _a _Ángel_ _tu autoridad sobre él_, porque _eres tú quien le enseña lo que es bueno_.

Pero… - replicar un argumento en contra de tan coherentes frases consistía en un esfuerzo muy grande para alguien como Fluttershy, acostumbrada a verse obligada a aceptar las opiniones de los demás por sobre las suyas propias, al carecer ésta de suficiente base – Pero no siempre la violencia es la respuesta… – dijo finalmente, callándose abruptamente al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de nombrar su experiencia con Discord. Lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir entonces fue pedirle a Dexter que liberara al conejito. – Por favor, suelta a Ángel. Solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse, ¿sí?

La mirada de Fluttershy era un obstáculo insalvable para Dexter, por lo que cuidadosamente depositó al conejo en el suelo con su magia. Se sentía como en falta con la pegaso que había aceptado acogerlo en su casa, porque ella no tenía la verdadera obligación de hacerlo, y se dio cuenta de que debería "acatar" las reglas de su casa, en vez de mostrarse hostil con la mascota de Fluttershy. Quizá ella tuviera razón, a pesar del hecho de que Dexter no era un poni que se dejaba avasallar por nadie, y él lo admitía para sí pero en una pequeña parte. Había una influencia muy poderosa dentro suyo que todo el tiempo lo instaba a sobreponerse a toda aquella situación en la que se pretendía "encapsularlo", restringiendo el potencial de su _verdadero yo_, y en ocasiones, a partir de un arranque de furia, la conciencia del potro gris perdía total control sobre su ser ante la voluntad del _Ello_, como Dexter apodaba internamente al lado oscuro de su personalidad. _Ello _era la razón por la que las cabras montañesas lo tacharon de Grendel, como una criatura maligna, y a Dexter le preocupaba y lo confundía no detectar el ello que los demás de su especie deberían tener, primer indicio de que, al fin y al cabo, no tendría tampoco muchas oportunidades de integrarse con los ponis, lo cual lo deprimía un poco. En la única en la que había encontrado algo parecido al _Ello_ era en Nyx, una oscuridad muy reducida pero que estaba allí, en las profundidades de Nyx, aunque más bien parecía una sombra o un reflejo débil quizá del _Ello _que alguna vez la poseyó.

Muy bien. – aprobó Fluttershy dulcemente mientras le palmeaba el hombro – Te mereces una doble ración de galletas.

Dexter bajó la mirada un momento, observando la taza rota y la leche derramada alrededor.

Lo siento por asustarte – se disculpó mientras con su magia levitaba los trozos de porcelana y secaba el líquido blanco del piso con un trapo de cocina que vino solo.

No es nada. Todos tenemos sobresaltos alguna vez. – dijo Fluttershy, para hacer menor la culpa del pequeño, pues quería hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible mientras estuviera en su casa, y no pudo evitar recordar a Discord. Pensó que, entre todo, un rey oscuro rejuvenecido y sin memoria aparente era mucho más fácil de manejar que el Espíritu del Caos.

Y… ¿crees que yo les caiga bien a tus amigas? O sea, bueno, no sé cómo son ellas… pero la mamá de Nyx es tu amiga, ¿no?

Amm, sí ¿por qué?

¿Cómo es? ¿Es muy… estricta? Nyx parece tener miedo cuando habla de ella.

No, en realidad no. Es sólo que… Twilight tiene miedo de que le pase algo malo. Son muy unidas, y… bueno, han tenido que pasar momentos complicados.

¿Por qué?

Fluttershy suspiró.

Porque, amm… digamos que Twilight ha adoptado a Nyx como su hija, y no a todos les gustó mucho la idea.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella es diferente? ¿Porque los demás piensan que ella es una criatura maligna… o que lo fue?

Bueno, sí… pero más que nada porque ella es especial. Todos los ponis son especiales, algunos más que otros…

Y yo… ¿yo también soy especial? ¿Yo también tendré algún día una marca en mis flancos? No entiendo bien lo que significa, pero… ¿es eso lo que me hará especial?

Sí, todo poni tendrá algún día su cutie mark, lo que significa encontrar su talento y definir su identidad. En algún momento, descubrirás aquello en lo que eres bueno, y entonces aparecerá tu cutie mark.

¿Y cuándo llega ese momento? Nyx ya tiene su cutie mark, pero Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo todavía no. Lo mismo que yo. – reflexionó Dexter mientras partía una galleta por la mitad y la sumergía en la leche tibia. – Igual, eso no quiere decir que no seamos especiales, ¿no?

No, no exactamente.

¿Y cómo entenderé el significado de mi talento…? – preguntó Dexter, con una sombra de duda en el rostro y una media galleta a medio comer – Yo no siento la misma emoción que ellas por descubrirlo… es como si… yo sé hacer muchas cosas, puedo aprender todo lo que me propongo, pero no creo que aprender muchos talentos sea mi talento… Apple Bloom, Sweetie y Scoot todavía no se dieron cuenta de que tienen su talento en las narices.

¿Hmm? – Fluttershy levantó la vista, no podía evitar pensar en cómo había descifrado eso - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lo pude ver en ellas. Es… complicado de explicar. No me siento especial en la forma en que tú lo dices… pero debería pensar que no todo es lo que parece, ¿verdad?

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, los minutos pasaban en el reloj cucú entretanto se acababan las galletas y la leche. Las palabras de Dexter rodaban en la cabeza de Fluttershy, y algunos detalles la hacían dudar sobre lo que Dexter sospechaba o sabía sobre sí mismo. La perturbaba un poco lo que había dicho de los talentos de sus tres nuevas amigas, y su extraña preocupación sobre su cutie mark. Lo que la llevó a pensar: ¿cuál sería su talento especial? ¿Qué identidad habría descubierto Sombra en su primera infancia?

Nyx, parece que no has dormido en toda la noche – dijo Spike esa mañana, al ver la cara de Nyx después de levantarse – Te ves terrible. ¿Tuviste pesadillas otra vez?

La potrilla apenas se mantenía en pie, y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, a pesar del cansancio y de haber pasado el resto de la noche en vela luego de escabullirse nuevamente a la biblioteca, cuando terminó la reunión Crusader.

No sé qué hayas estado haciendo, Nyx, pero parece que te ha dejado muy fatigada. – observó Twilight, sospechando simplemente que Nyx se habría quedado leyendo algún libro a escondidas hasta muy tarde. Sin embargo, un nervio en lo más profundo de su ser le insistía en que Nyx le ocultaba algo de suma importancia.

Lo sé, perdón, Twilight. – se disculpó Nyx. Era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido decir.

"Tengo que hacerlo", se dijo para sí misma. "TENGO QUE DECIRLE". Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan cobarde. Pero no podía dejar de escuchar esa pequeña voz en su interior que le decía que no lo hiciera. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué probabilidades había de que desterraran a Dexter otra vez a los glaciares del norte? Twilight no había querido avisarle nada a Celestia por la misma razón, porque ella era una potrilla pequeña que nada sabía del mundo exterior. ¿Sería su madre capaz de hacer una excepción? Siendo nombrada Princesa de la Amistad, no cabía que el destierro fuera la mejor opción para tratar a alguien que necesitaba una nueva oportunidad. Pero la ventaja de que la princesa estuviera enterada era que podrían estar prevenidos en el caso de que ocurriera lo peor. Nyx a cada segundo se convencía más de su teoría, y creía firmemente que una vez que se la explicase a Twilight y a las princesas como se la había expuesto a Fluttershy, ellas lo aceptarían y accederían a que se quedase en Poniville, para aprender sobre la amistad como Twilight y ella aprendieron gracias a su convivencia con las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. Para Nyx no existía el temor a que una secta hiciese con Dexter lo mismo que con ella, por eso afirmaba que la historia NO se repetiría. Trató de convencerse de que si hablaba con Twilight ahora que el tema estaba fresco, su madre comprendería sus razones, y hablaría asimismo con Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash. Decidió que, entonces, le informaría a su madre en este momento sobre el asunto, y se libraría por fin de su dilema.

¿Twilight? – llamó Nyx.

¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Nyx?

Yo quería decirte… - Nyx se cortó en seco. Tenía las oraciones formuladas en su cabeza y todo, y por más que su cerebro se esforzara en enviar las señales correctas a las cuerdas vocales, éstas se mantuvieron tensas, resistiendo a emitir otro sonido más que balbuceos incomprensibles. – Yo… yo… - eran las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar bien.

Ahora que había tomado la decisión, Nyx era incapaz de hablar, por lo que se sintió muy frustrada, tanto en el momento en que Twilight se giró para ver la hora en el reloj y darse cuenta de que Nyx llegaba tarde a la escuela, como en todo el camino de ida. Twilight juzgó que era más importante la puntualidad escolar de su hija que lo que ella tenía para decirle, y Nyx no supo cómo tomar esa actitud. Estaba más ocupada reprendiéndose a sí misma por su cobardía como para pensar que a su madre no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella estuvo de confesarle.

Nyx pensaba que Twilight guardaba una mínima sospecha con respecto a lo ocurrido el día anterior, o bien que simplemente fingía creerle porque directamente sabía que ella escondía algo, y que aguardaba pacientemente la oportunidad de confrontarla y averiguar el secreto. Nyx no tenía forma de saberlo, por el momento debía preocuparse por actuar de manera natural y evitar cualquier incidente mayor. Debía confiar que Fluttershy podría mantener bajo control a Dexter, y al mismo tiempo se mordía los cascos interiormente por saber qué ocurría en la casa de Fluttershy. Quería estar todo el tiempo, sus pensamientos se dirigían todos ahí, y durante esa mañana, en clase, estuvo totalmente desconectada de la clase de Cherrilee, hasta que por un llamado de atención de su maestra, Nyx se obligó a permanecer enfocada en el tema expuesto en el pizarrón.

En el recreo, Nyx trataba de idear un plan para ver cómo iban las cosas en la casa de Fluttershy, pero pronto se encontró con una gran cantidad de obstáculos insalvables. Tuvo que descartar su impulso, era muy ilógico y podría meterla en serios problemas. Seguía pensando en su bendito dilema, hasta que de repente se le acercaron sus amigas crusaders.

Oye, Nyx, ¿no has invitado a Dexter a venir a la esc…? – empezó Scootaloo, solo para recibir un casco.

¡Shh! – la calló Sweetie Belle – Debemos evitar nombrarlo aquí. Las paredes oyen.

¡Aquí no hay paredes! – dijo Apple Bloom – Además, nadie sabe de quién estamos hablando.

Pero recuerda, Apple Bloom, que Nyx nos dijo que no debíamos decir nada hasta que ella hablara con Twilight. – le recordó Sweetie Belle.

¿Hablaste con Twilight, Nyx? – preguntó Scootaloo, quitándose del rostro el casco blanco de su amiga unicornio.

No – respondió Nyx. – Todavía no.

¿Y por qué no? Sabes que si Twilight se entera por otro lado de esto, será más problemático…

Lo sé…

¿Qué tienes, Nyx? – preguntó Apple Bloom, sentándose a su lado, lo mismo que Scoot y Sweetie.

Esta mañana casi lo hago… ¡pero no pude! ¡No pude hablar! ¡Soy una tonta, una tonta y una cobarde! – se lamentó Nyx.

¿Por qué, Nyx? Entendemos que sea complicado para ti explicarle la situación a Twilight, pero si no lo haces pronto, será peor. – insistió Apple Bloom.

Si tú sigues mintiendo, nosotras que seguir mintiendo. Es decir, bueno, Rainbow Dash no me ha preguntado nada de esto, pero no quiero tener que mentirle si ella sospechara que estoy encubriendo a alguien. – comentó Scootaloo.

Yo tampoco quiero mentirle a Rarity. Ella siempre se preocupa por mí – secundó Sweetie Belle.

Y Applejack jamás me ocultaría lo que está pasando si estuviera en mi lugar. – terció Apple Bloom.

Nyx alzó la cabeza y les dirigió a las tres una mirada indignada.

¿Creen que no estoy pasando lo mismo que ustedes? ¿Creen que es fácil para mí tragarme esto porque tengo miedo de lo que Twilight vaya a pensar o hacer? No saben lo mucho que me está doliendo hacerle esto a la única poni que siempre confió en mí, a pesar de que la encerré en una mazmorra y de que casi dejo de que la cuelguen. No saben lo que me cuesta sincerarme con Twilight, corriendo los mismos riesgos que ella por cubrirme… Yo sólo quiero evitar que la historia que yo pasé vuelva a suceder…

Pero no tienes que tomar esa responsabilidad realmente – dijo Sweetie Belle – no tienes que hacerte cargo de Dexter solamente porque tiene un pasado oscuro. ¿No sufriste mucho con tu propia historia? ¿Qué pensarán los otros ponis, qué pensarán las princesas si se enteran que estás encubriendo a alguien que fue desterrado por sus maldades?

Sweetie Belle tiene razón, - dijo Apple Bloom – lo mejor sería dejarlo en los cascos de Twilight, ella de seguro sabrá que hacer.

Y nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas si salimos de esto a tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

No puedo… - respondió Nyx con un hilo de voz – Abandonarlo sería lo peor, lo sé por experiencia.

Pero no lo estaríamos abandonando, Nyx – objetó Scootaloo. – Hay algo muy malo en él, y lo sabes.

No voy a dejarlo. No. – afirmó Nyx. Nada que le dijera nadie podría cambiar lo que ella sentía. Dexter no encontraría la contención adecuada estando bajo la vigilancia de las princesas, y no quería imaginarse lo que podrían desatar en él si a Twilight se le ocurría permitir que lo llevaran a Canterlot o a cualquier otro lugar lejos de Poniville… lejos de ella.

¡Pero Nyx…! – chillaron sus amigas.

Estoy decidida a enfrentar las consecuencias. – Nyx se paró sobre sus cuatro cascos, como marcando una superioridad que sólo había tenido cuando era Nightmare Moon – Le pese a quien le pese. Yo me haré cargo de los riesgos que acarreo, pero como sea voy a luchar.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? – inquirió Apple Bloom, dándose cuenta de que Nyx lo sentía demasiado personal.

Voy a hacer una prueba.

¿Qué tipo de prueba? – preguntó Scootaloo.

Twilight contó con la ayuda de Rarity al principio para disfrazarme. Y yo ahora cuento con Fluttershy para esconder a Dexter hasta que esté el terreno listo.

Pero no creo que haya algo que esconder – dijo Sweetie Belle – Dexter no tiene alas ni ojos de dragón.

Sí, además, ¿qué se supone que deberías disfrazar de él aquí? ¿Su pelaje? – apoyó Apple Bloom.

Exactamente.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron sus amigas al unísono.

Sí, eso. Si le cambiamos el color del pelaje, entonces Fluttershy podría hacerlo pasar por un potro que encontró en la calle y decir que lo adoptó, como Twilight cuando me presentó a sus amigas, diciendo que yo era su prima. Fluttershy hará lo mismo, y todos le creerán. Eso me daría tiempo para ir conversando con Twilight, y deliberar qué haremos.

¿Y qué hay de su personalidad? ¿Y de todos los problemas que pueda causar, empezando por el hecho de que es nuevo en el pueblo, y de que todos en la escuela molestan a los nuevos, especialmente si no tiene su cutie mark? – planteó Scootaloo.

Bueno, eso no lo sé. Pero por lo pronto, tengo que buscar un hechizo de cambio de apariencia, y aprender a hacerlo bien. El resto será cuestión de tiempo y de paciencia.

Las amigas de Nyx no habían esperado obtener esa reacción. Lo único que ellas querían era librarse del embarazoso asunto, que otro se hiciera cargo, porque tenían mucho miedo y porque veían en Dexter algo que les producía muy mala espina. Sin embargo, debían continuar confiando en Nyx, de que las cosas no se le saldrían de las manos, y que por sobre todo, tuviera suerte en lo que planeaba hacer.

¿Niñas? – la voz de Cherrilee sorprendió a las cuatro potrancas de tal manera que las hizo sobresaltar al mismo tiempo.

En el fondo se oyeron unas risas provenientes de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, que se hallaban cerca por alguna razón. Nyx se percató de esto, y el temor de que hubieran oído algo comprometedor y lo usaran para extorsionarlas le encogió el corazón. Pero este par no se ponía a escuchar conversaciones ajenas a menos que tuvieron un motivo suficientemente más fuerte que el simple espionaje. Además, últimamente las dos matonas no se acercaban con tanta frecuencia a las CMC por Nyx, ya que sus experiencias del pasado las habían dispuesto a mantener distancia de la potranca negra. El resto de los potros y potrancas de la clase, aunque aún persistiera en ellos cierto respeto a Nyx, al ver que ella ya no se comportaba de forma aterradora, es decir, como Nightmare Moon, se habían arriesgado a ofrecerle su amistad. Pero muchos apenas se mostraban amables con ella, pues sus padres no los querían cerca de la mare que había tomado por la fuerza a Equestria. Nyx hacía mucho que ya no prestaba atención a esto. Twilight la había convencido de que quien la aceptara, bien, y si no, también. Ella nunca tendría consigo misma si hacía caso a lo que pudieran decir los demás. Por suerte, las únicas potrancas que nunca se separaron de ella, fueron sus amigas las Cutie Mark Crusaders, y Twist, a pesar de que ésta última debía enfrentar algunas dificultades con su padre, que no compartía la misma opinión que ella sobre Nyx.

¡Hola, maestra Cherrilee! – saludó Apple Bloom inocentemente - ¿Ya se terminó el recreo?

Sí, hace tres minutos que sus compañeros entraron al salón de clase. – respondió Cherrilee, severa pero sin perder el tono dulce de su voz. - ¿Ustedes piensan entrar también? Parecía que tenían una reunión muy importante.

Emm, sí, en eso estábamos. – dijo algo nerviosa Sweetie - ¿Vamos, crusaders?

Las otras asintieron, y siguieron a la potra blanca en dirección al aula. Nyx iba muy pensativa, debatiendo consigo misma su decisión. Presentar a Dexter a su madre y a sus tías de un solo tirón no la convencía como el método más seguro de conocerse, por eso pensó en que lo conocieran como un potro más, con la esperanza de que se encariñasen un poco con él, y eso hiciera las cosas más fáciles. Eso esperaba. Nyx no se había dado cuenta de que Cherrile iba detrás de ella, y que su maestra había notado la intensa preocupación en el rostro. Toda maestra, independientemente de cómo sea ella, aprende con los años de enseñanza a adquirir un sexto sentido, consistente en la percepción de las emociones de los alumnos al momento de evaluar su rendimiento escolar. En distintas ocasiones, Cherrilee había observado cambios notorios en las notas de alumnos que por lo general eran buenos estudiantes, y al indagar en ellos con la mirada o con la charla, descubría que estaban afectadas por situaciones complicadas, relacionadas casi siempre con su familia. No había pasado por alto la desconcentración de Nyx, y deseaba saber qué podía estar causando eso en una alumna siempre tan atenta y tan curiosa.

¿Nyx? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento después de clases? – le preguntó tomándola de un hombro, con una voz más baja de lo normal, para que sus amigas no la oyeran.

¿Yo? – replicó Nyx, simulando confusión como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando - ¿He hecho algo malo?

No, nada de eso – respondió tranquilizadoramente Cherrilee – Sólo tengo curiosidad por una cosa sin importancia. – tachar de "sin importancia" el asunto implícito de Nyx era una estrategia para no tensionar más a la potranca.

¿Quería hablar conmigo, maestra Cherrilee? – inquirió algo preocupada Nyx una vez que el salón estuvo vacío, y se encontró a solas, sentada frente a su maestra, quien poseía una expresión calmada en el rostro.

Sí. He notado que hoy no estuviste tan… interesada en la clase. – respondió la yegua de color fucsia.

Lo siento. Anoche no pude dormir bien. – se excusó Nyx.

¿Hay alguna razón en especial para ello? – esta era la pregunta clave, con la que Cherrilee se proponía develar el misterio, para después ofrecer, por lo menos, un poco de contención.

No… ninguna – respondió vacilante Nyx.

¿Estás segura? No hay tantas cosas que te afecten lo suficiente como para detener a tu curiosidad. ¿Hay algo que está mal con alguien? ¿Con Twilight, por ejemplo?

Nyx cambió de expresión al oír el nombre de su madre adoptiva, y Cherrilee supo enseguida que había dado en el blanco. Por lo tanto, ya iba definiendo una estrategia.

¿Tuviste algún problema con Twilight? Sé que los últimos meses todo ha ido bien últimamente, pero quién sabe cuándo las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro.

La potranca alicornio levantó la mirada para toparse con la de su maestra, que le ofrecía una sincera y confortable oportunidad para descargar un peso enorme de su cuerpo. Negarlo sería técnicamente afirmarlo, de modo que Nyx consideró que mentirle a Cherrilee carecía de sentido. Es más, si le hablaba del asunto, Cherrilee estaría preparada para recibir a un nuevo alumno, tan especial como lo había sido ella. Nyx dio un largo suspiro, serenándose y preparándose para hablar con las palabras más adecuadas.

No es que tenga un problema con Twilight… - empezó – pero hay algo que necesita saber pero que no puedo decirle. Y no sé si es correcto que se lo diga a usted primero en vez de a ella…

No te sientas obligada a decírmelo todo, pequeña, pero si lo sientes así, dime lo que te pasa. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, Nyx.

¿Y… entonces podría guardar un secreto? Porque es algo que nadie más debe saber… por ahora.

Cherrilee se afirmó en su sillón. No le agradaba la idea, pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que la potrilla estaba sufriendo por causa de ese secreto.

Tienes mi palabra, Nyx. No sé lo que sea como para que deba permanecer así, ni tampoco entiendo cuál es el problema de que Twilight lo sepa, peor te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ayudarte.

Está bien… - suspiró Nyx – Resulta que… viajamos con Twilight y mis amigas al Imperio de Cristal… y cuando estábamos por tomar el tren para irnos, se me voló mi capa y… cuando la fui a buscar… encontré algo.

¿Qué encontraste?

Un… un… - balbuceó Nyx (¿acaso tampoco tenía el valor de contárselo a Cherrilee?) – un potro.

¿Un potro? ¿En mitad de la nieve? – Cherrilee estaba incrédula. Nunca habría imaginado que existieran ponis capaces de abandonar a un niño en medio de la nada, con todo ese frío y peligrosas fieras rodeando. Pero debía haber una buena razón para ello, ¿no?

Sí, aunque parezca… loco. Como cuando Twilight me encontró en el bosque Everfree…

Bueno, debo admitir que hay mucha crueldad en el mundo. ¿Quién lo abandonó ahí? ¿Sabes algo de sus padres?

No los tiene – respondió Nyx con una mirada seria que dejaba entrever más de lo que decía – Unas cabras montañesas lo encontraron de bebé y lo criaron, pero tuvieron que dejarlo donde estaba después de un tiempo.

Oh… - Cherrilee se sintió acongojada automáticamente por la historia del anónimo potro - ¿Y por qué?

Porque… simplemente él no podía quedarse con ellos. Y yo me encontré con él, porque había tomado mi capa de cutie mark crusader de un arbusto en el que se había enganchado…

Espera, Nyx – interrumpió Cherrilee. El asunto revestía mucha más seriedad de lo que parecía - ¿Estás diciéndome que hallaste un potro abandonado… sin saber casi nada de sus orígenes? ¿Han indagado alrededor de la zona, por si se trataba de un simple chico bromista? A veces los hay…

No. No, yo… me las ingenié para traerlo hasta aquí con mis amigas.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Cherrilee, casi saltando de su silla – Nyx, no creo que eso haya sido lo correcto…

Usted no entiende, maestra – los ojos suplicantes de Nyx detuvieron a Cherrilee - ¡Ay! ¿Cómo le digo…? No es un potro común, es un unicornio y… no puedo decirle a Twilight nada de él porque…

Porque…

En los ojos de dragón asomaron las primeras lágrimas, algo que empezaba a alarmar un poco a Cherrilee. No le gustaba el cariz que comenzaba a tomar todo esto. Lo que estaba haciendo Nyx sin dudas era incorrecto, pero al parecer tenía buenas razones para ello. Lo que no significaba que tuviera justificación el hecho de hallar a un potrillo perdido y no avisarle nada a nadie.

…porque es como yo… - dijo Nyx con un hilo de voz, quebrada por el nudo en su garganta. Pero inmediatamente, recobró la compostura y se secó las lágrimas, carraspeando para continuar su relato. Tal vez estuviera cometiendo un error, Cherrilee podía no ser la yegua indicada para depositar tal secreto, por lo menos no debería haber incluido a sus amigas, dado el riesgo de que Cherrilee hablara del asunto con Rarity, Applejack y los padres de Scootaloo, metiendo a sus amigas en problemas que ella habría querido evitarles, sin olvidar el ataque de histeria de Twilight cuando lo supiera por boca de la maestra de su hija.

No entiendo, Nyx, ¿a qué te refieres conque es igual a ti? No hay ningún poni…

Es… es que… podría ser muy malo. Pero yo quiero… enseñarle… enseñarle el camino correcto para que no cometa el mismo error que yo...

Cherrilee estaba cada vez más confundida, hasta que en su mente se fue formando una vaga idea. Dejó sollozar un poco a Nyx, que había vuelto a lagrimear. Las dudas de Cherrilee no le impidieron seguir pensando con claridad, y se había resuelto a llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

Por lo que me estás diciendo, Nyx, parece que encontraste a un potro del que sospechas que tiene una maldad muy grande, pero tú quieres reformarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso no te animas a hablarle a Twilight de él?

Sí, algo así, más o menos – Nyx prefería que Cherrilee creyera que Dexter solamente era un potro malvado, sin dar demasiados detalles, aunque el término "reformar" no fuera realmente aplicable a este caso, pero ella prefería dejarlo así.

¿Y dónde está él ahora? – indagó Cherrilee, deseosa de saber qué punto de Poniville había elegido Nyx para ocultarlo, si no era la Biblioteca. "Cualquier lugar que no fuera tampoco la Boutique Carrusel o Sweet Apple Acres", pensó.

En la casa de Fluttershy. Yo no puedo tenerlo en casa, y no quise comprometer a ninguna de mis amigas. Y como estaba Fluttershy con nosotras cuando lo hallamos, acordamos que ella se haría cargo.

¿Y crees que esté bien?

Sí. Sé que ella puede manejarlo.

Uff – Cherrilee dio un largo suspiro – Espero que tengas razón, Nyx.

Lo sé, - admitió Nyx bajando la cabeza – pero no tenía otra opción. Sé que puede tener un mal comportamiento o portarse agresivo, y siento que a veces es necesario correr altos riesgos para ayudar a un poni que no tiene otra cosa en el mundo. Yo lo decidí así, porque yo sé lo que siente, porque he aprendido mucho con Twilight, más de lo que podría haber aprendido con nadie, por eso sé que la amistad y el amor son lo que puede salvarlo, y no es que yo me haya hecho responsable solamente por la historia que viví. Yo siento la necesidad de hacerlo, porque soy la única que puede comprenderlo. He conocido una mejor vida que la que supuestamente debería llevar, y aunque algunos piensen que todavía soy Nightmare Moon, yo sé que no soy Nightmare Moon, ni que nunca seré ella. – Nyx soltó todo de un tirón, sintiendo cómo su corazón se relajaba. Cherrilee admiró la valentía de su alumna, y no se podía negar que estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

A continuación, Cherrilee hizo algo inesperado. O por lo menos, Nyx no se lo esperaba. Se levantó, la tomó entre sus cascos, y la abrazó, diciéndole:

Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Nyx. He tenido el orgullo de verte crecer y progresar, y si yo me siento orgullosa de ti por ello y por lo que acabas de contarme, no dudo de que Twilight también lo hará. No tengas miedo, Nyx, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

¿Cree que de verdad sea así? – preguntó Nyx. Ojalá pudiera terminar de contarle todo a su maestra, pero no quería asustarla. Además, sabía que estaba hablándole de manera honesta.

Sí, sí lo creo. Sé que podrás hacerlo, Nyx. Hablar con tu madre será el primer paso. El resto vendrá solo.

La seguridad con la que Cherrilee afirmaba esto tranquilizó un poco los nervios de Nyx. Era la segunda yegua que, después de Twilight, fue capaz de confiar plenamente en ella, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido cuando Nyx se transformó en Nightmare Moon, que ahora ya no era más que una sombra de algo que ya no se repetiría. Nyx apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su maestra. El calor de su corazón la llenaba de una gran esperanza para el futuro.

Gracias, Cherrilee. Hablar contigo me ha hecho sentir mejor.

Me alegro de eso…

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta. Ya había pasado un cuarto de hora después del timbre de salida, y quien estaba a la puerta no era nada más ni nada menos que Twilight. Se veía que había corrido todo el camino hasta la escuela, porque jadeaba intensamente, mientras intentaba explicar el motivo de su retraso. Cherrilee le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien. Y la alicornio se dio cuenta de que efectivamente todo estaba bien, pues veía otra vez la sonrisa de Nyx en su pequeño rostro. Las ocupaciones matutinas la habían hecho olvidarse totalmente de lo que su hija había intentado confesarle esa mañana.

_...Siempre es la misma función… el mismo espectador… el mismo teatro… en el que tantas veces actuó… y perder la razón… en un juego tan real… quizás fuera un error… cúrame esta herida, por favor…_

En una cueva alejada de Poniville, en los lindes del bosque Everfree, Discord tenía su acogedora morada caótica, donde podía dejar fluir su caos sin regaños. No había salido en todo el día, aunque tenía ganas de hacerle una visita sorpresa a alguna de sus amigas, más precisamente Pinkie Pie o Fluttershy, con quienes congeniaba más y se sentía más cómodo.

Pero desde hacía unos días que no sentía bien, lo cual era raro para un espíritu tan activo y rebosante de salud. El draconequus, sentado en medio del caos de su cueva, se llevó su pata de león a un costado del pecho, cerca del corazón, y comenzó a frotarse suavemente. Su rostro se ensombreció, mudo, perdido en recuerdos tan antiguos pero que a pesar del paso del tiempo continuaban sintiéndose tan reales, como si los reviviera en ese exacto momento. Las palabras de la misma canción volvieron a entonarse en sus labios, recordando que el dolor seguía ahí, que nunca se había ido, que nunca se iría. Que un encarcelamiento en piedra durante mil años no lo había borrado por completo, solamente había actuado como calmante. Que el veneno seguía corriendo en su sangre.

Tanto les faltaba saber a las ponis de su pasado, pero cuatro de ellas estaban más enfrascadas en desconfiar de él que en interesarse por conocerlo mejor. Sus supuestas "amigas". La voz profunda volvía por las noches, en pleno sueño, e intentaba convencer a Discord de retomar el camino del que nunca se debería haber desviado. Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerle caso, la bondad y la ternura de Fluttershy borraban sus negros pensamientos. Ser convertido nuevamente en una estatua inmóvil de roca no era la mayor preocupación del Draconequus del Caos, sino la soledad. El miedo a la soledad era lo que lo movía a quedarse en el molde, y hacerse el sordo al llamado del vacío.

Él podía creer todo lo que quisiera que esa voz del vacío sin forma no era otra cosa más que su yo malvado, pero desde la visita de Henke, y lo que éste le había contado, su "lado lógico" lo convencía cada vez más de lo que realmente le sucedía. Y cada día y noche que pasaba, la necesidad de romper el silencio crecía y crecía en el corazón del avejentado señor del caos. Por mucho que resistiera, algún día, o noche o atardecer o amanecer, debería hacerlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía significar sino el hecho de pillar a la princesa Luna husmeando en sus sueños? Discord lo sabía perfectamente, era en su mente en la que ella había estado. Ignoraba si lo había hecho impulsada por una curiosidad propia, o por encargo de su bienamada hermana. Eran muy capaces de sospechar si él estaba realmente reformado, y no le sorprendía que trataran de averiguar cuáles eran sus pensamientos. A veces le dolía esa desconfianza que le proferían todas menos Fluttershy, no sabía muy bien por qué, y si no fuera precisamente gracias a Fluttershy, probablemente Equestria estaría sumida en el Caos otra vez.

En ocasiones se preguntaba qué le había sucedido, por qué sentía que todo era tan diferente. Conversar con Henke, descubrir que le alegraba saber que estaba bien, y recordar sus juventudes de draconequus, seres hoy desaparecidos en su mayoría, había abierto una puerta nueva en el corazón de Discord. Una puerta que tal vez estuvo siempre cerrada, por eso él no se había percatado de su existencia.

Las dudas aumentaban sin cesar, y de nada le servía a Discord intentar enfocarse en el caos o en cualquier otro tópico, porque acababa volviendo al punto de inicio, como en un círculo vicioso.

_Y la herida seguía latiendo…_

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, queridos lectores. ¿Qué le pasa a Discord, y quién será ese misterioso Henke? Lo descubriremos en breve…

¿Qué creen que llegue a hacer Nyx? Parece dar muchas vueltas, pero por el momento, habrá que esperar un poco más para desenredar la madeja.

Nos leemos en breve!


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Quién es tu papá?

Holas de vuelta, ¿cómo están? Aquí FHix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lo único que puedo decirles, como spoiler, es que Nyx, luego de su conversación con Cherrilee, hará algo que no es precisamente lo que debería hacer, pero que es la única forma que le parece la indicada para empezar a tratar el tema. Y Dexter le hará un planteo sobre algo que ella nunca se había cuestionado, hasta el momento. También incluiré a partir de este capítulo algunos de los inconvenientes que se encontraron las princesas en su retorno a Canterlot, por ejemplo, un ejército listo para una guerra inminente, y una visita inesperada a Poniville. Como son imágenes del pasado, voy a ponerlas en cursiva.

**Capítulo 7: ¿Quién es tu papá?**

Aquella tarde transcurrió de lo más normal. Twilight se dedicó a hacer orden con respecto a sus papeles viejos, y Spike se había ido a ayudar a Rarity en una búsqueda de gemas. Nyx tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera ese día, pero en vez de ir a jugar con sus amigas, se la pasó leyendo algunos libros; la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba pensando con la vista fija en la nada, y el libro que tenía enfrente suyo simplemente quedaba en segundo plano. Debía tomar una decisión, las presiones que ejercían sus tres compinches, por un lado, y su propio sentido común, habían erosionado tanto su sensibilidad en los últimos días que no sentía ganas de salir a jugar o a curiosear. Por suerte, la charla con Cherrilee le había ofrecido una "solución", por lo menos temporal, aunque significara de alguna manera seguir los pasos de Twilight y someterse al constante miedo de que todo se descubra. Pero era lo mejor que sentía que podía hacer por Dexter. Bueno, sí, significaba seguir mintiendo, pero la esperanza de que la verdad no fuera tan chocante gracias al paso que estaba dispuesta a dar, que más bien era como un salto al vacío sin paracaídas. Sin embargo, ya mucho arriesgaba desde el principio, y era jugarse a todo o nada.

Afortunadamente, su madre se encontraba tan ocupada con sus papeles, que no notó que Nyx sacaba libros del estante de hechizos de camuflaje. Para lo que pensaba hacer, necesitaba de mucha información y práctica, no era algo que simplemente se podía hacer a la ligera. Primero, debía aprenderse correctamente el conjuro. Practicarlo después sería más sencillo, siempre y cuando mantuviera sus experimentos apartados de la vista de Twilight o del dragoncito. Esa fue su ocupación de la tarde, y tras muchos intentos fallidos, llevados a cabo en lo profundo del sótano, llegó a un resultado satisfactorio, por lo menos ese día. Había mejorado mucho con el uso de su magia, gracias a su madre adoptiva, y ahora mentora, orgullosa de poder aplicar los mismos conocimientos que la princesa Celestia le había inculcado. Nyx pasaba una pequeña parte de sus horas diurnas aprendiendo todo lo que Twilight tenía para enseñarle, aunque a veces se volvía demasiado exigente, y Nyx acababa durmiéndose al instante al llegar la noche.

Hasta ahora, el hechizo había funcionado en libros, plantas, pelotas, y distintas cosas que Nyx fue buscando como blancos de prueba. Le faltaba probar con organismos vivos, y fue entonces cuando la preocupación la asaltó. Antes de usar el hechizo en Dexter, debía comprobar varios detalles mínimos, pero fundamentales, como por ejemplo, la duración. Si ella lograba lo que se proponía, pero sin calcular la durabilidad del hechizo, no sería una situación muy agradable que en medio de su madre y sus tías, Dexter volviese a su apariencia normal. Podía ser hasta catastrófico. Por eso necesitaba más práctica, y Nyx maldijo en su mente por no poder aprender el hechizo de transformación de imagen en una sola tarde. Tenía la magia suficiente y todo, de hecho era básicamente un hechizo simple, de los que se enseñan a potos y potrancas de más o menos la misma edad que ella. Pero necesitaba ser probado adecuadamente. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de sus amigas, y en los minutos siguientes se dedicó a pensar en la mejor forma de abordarlas, no sería sencillo para lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero debía intentarlo.

Desafortunadamente, del día que corría no le sobraba tiempo para su idea, y probablemente Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo estarían ocupadas en otras tareas, voluntarias o no, como para que quisieran prestarse a su juego. No le quedaba otra opción que esperar a mañana, hablarles delicadamente cuando estuvieran en la escuela, y esperar a que por lo menos una de ellas acepte. Mientras tanto, siguió practicando el hechizo de transformación, esta vez tenía un organismo vivo para probar: una rata atrapada en una trampera a un costado de un pesado mueble, lleno de distintos elementos que Twilight usaba para experimentos y fórmulas diversos.

Sus progresos con la rata fueron muy alentadores. Si bien con este hechizo se podía desde cambiar el color del pelaje hasta transformar una cosa en otra, lo que a Nyx le interesaba más era la primera parte, la más simple. Estaba segura de que bastaba solamente cambiarle el color de pelaje a Dexter, y no tendría necesidad de esconder ningún otro rasgo físico que fuera altamente delator. No sería difícil esto, ya que la imagen de Sombra era completamente desconocida a todos en Poniville, y éste tampoco poseía rasgos que sobresalieran demasiado de lo normal. Otra cosa era ella, eran demasiadas características en una como para que pasara desapercibida.

"Ah, pero te olvidas de un detalle muy, pero que muy importante". Aquello que diferenciaba a Dexter de cualquier otro poni no era algo que simplemente se pudiera ocultar con un hechizo. Era una bolsa pesada que en la balanza de los riesgos la inclinaba para su lado hasta casi tocar el suelo. Nyx reconocía que a su llegada a Poniville, Dexter quizá ignorara cómo fuera la "sociedad de los ponis", pero tenía el presentimiento de que podría averiguar lo que quisiera si se lo propusiera. A Dexter no podrían embaucarlo como la habían embaucado a ella esas dos matonas de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Y aunque él mismo ignorara el enorme potencial que tenía, era cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera de lo que era capaz. Y eso, lo admitía, era algo que lo aterraba.

Esa noche, Twilight se había esmerado mucho con la cena. Estaba contenta de haber puesto a punto toda la biblioteca, no recordaba exactamente la última vez que la había dejado tan reluciente. Había decidido mimar un poco a Spike haciéndole una comida a base de gemas que le quedó de "rechupete", y la sonrisa en el rostro del bebé dragón no tenía precio. Hasta Nyx parecía muy animada, y no por el hecho de que había pensado en ella también. Seguía notando que en los ojos de Nyx quedaba algo pendiente, y entonces fue cuando recordó que aquella misma mañana, había estado a punto de confesarle algo antes de que ella la interrumpiera con su preocupación por la llegada a la escuela. Pensó que ahora sería el mejor momento para que Nyx pudiera decirle lo que quería decirle.

Oh, Nyx – dijo Twilight.

¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó inocentemente la potranca, dejando su tenedor sobre el plato.

Esta mañana querías decirme algo pero sin querer te interrumpí. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Nyx?

El rostro de la potranca se tensó por unos segundos, y esto hubiera preocupado a Twilight de no haber sido porque su hija se relajó enseguida, aunque no sin perder totalmente la timidez.

Amm, bueno… - carraspeó – Fluttershy encontró un huérfano.

¿Un… huérfano? Qué… raro… ¿y dónde?

Cerca del Imperio de Cristal.

¿Qué? – a Twilight le costaba creer lo que estaba oyendo - ¿Y cómo es que no lo vimos… o que ella no nos dijo nada…?

¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes?

Emmm, sí, ¿acaso tú tienes algo que ver con esto?

Más o menos. Verás, cuando buscábamos mi capa, nos topamos con un potro que habían abandonado. Estaba medio enfermo, y con mucho frío y hambre. Teníamos miedo de traerlo, porque no sabíamos dónde se quedaría, y… ya nos íbamos a tomar el tren, y no sabíamos qué hacer, entonces vino Fluttershy… ella se ofreció a cuidarlo.

No me sorprendería de Fluttershy. Ella es la poni más amable de toda Equestria. – comentó Spike, muy concentrado en su cena.

Pero… - Twilight estaba muy confundida. Si esto era lo que estaba ocultándole Nyx, ¿por qué tenía tantos inconvenientes para contárselo? ¿Qué había detrás de lo que acababa de decirle? - ¿Cuál es la razón para mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Y en qué parte del tren lo trajeron?

No pienses que fue porque no confiábamos en ustedes… Es que… sabíamos que estábamos ajustadas con el tiempo, y nos dimos cuenta de que sería mucho retraso hacer todos los trámites para que el potrillo viajara con nosotras, sabiendo que ustedes estaban apuradas por abordar. – explicó Nyx, con un tono de voz un poco extraño, pero que sonaba totalmente sincero.

Ah, ¿por eso tú y las niñas viajaron en el vagón de carga? ¿Para cuidarlo?

Sí… por favor, Twilight, no te enojes por no habértelo dicho antes, queríamos, quería… que fuera una sorpresa. Sabes que Pinkie Pie siempre les hace fiestas a los ponis nuevos…

¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada a mí y a las chicas una vez que llegamos a Poniville?

Es que… - Nyx comenzaba a dudar, pista que revelaba que ella se guardaba algo que tal vez su madre adoptiva debía saber. Twilight se negaba a creer que Nyx le estuviera mintiendo, o recortando información. – Fluttershy estaba muy ocupada cuidando del potrillo, y no quería dar a conocer la noticia hasta que se recuperara completamente. Tenía mucho miedo de las reacciones de ustedes, de lo que pudieran pensar de ella cuando se enteraran que les había mentido.

La alicornio morada se tomó unos minutos para procesar la información que Nyx le había proporcionado en las respuestas a sus preguntas. En cierta forma, lo último que le había dicho encajaba con la personalidad de su amiga pegaso, pero Twilight se había dado cuenta de que el secretismo y las conductas extrañas observadas en Nyx, sin olvidar el cosquilleo en sus alas, eran factores que no correspondían con una simple omisión. Es decir, no extrañaba que Fluttershy quisiera hacerse cargo de un potrillo, y que Nyx, Scootaloo o las hermanas menores de Apple Jack y Rarity no quisieran arriesgarse a llevar a un desconocido a sus casas, por más que se tratase de un potro inofensivo. A menos que se tratara de la cría de alguna bestia peligrosa que habitara en el norte helado, porque aunque no pareciera éste estaba habitado, pero ¿todo eso por un potrillo? No. Debía haber algo más. Pero, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta consigo misma por desconfiar así de su hija, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas. Twilight confiaba plenamente en que Nyx le informaría al instante de cualquier cosa extraña que viera o que hallara. Como la visita de los alquirianos. Recordó lo asustada que estaba Nyx esa tarde, y la seguridad con la que decía: "_Me vienen a matar, me vienen a matar_". A Twilight le hirvió la sangre como el agua de un géiser, y tal era su furia que se sentía capaz de entablar una feroz lucha contra ese tal Kaffendorf, o el otro, de nombre raro también. Aunque también sintió temor al enterarse de que conocían a la princesa Celestia, y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de seguirlos cuando se fueron enfilando hacia Canterlot. Algo que aún no se le había ocurrido a la joven princesa era preguntarle a su tutora cómo le fueron las cosas en Canterlot cuando volvieron junto con Luna…

_ Nyx y las CMC, seguidas de Twist, jugaban en una plaza tranquilamente. Todas menos Scootaloo, que llegó en su scooter a toda velocidad, frenando casi sobre ellas. Tenía el rostro desencajado y estaba casi sin aliento, y parecía haber visto que rayaba en lo inimaginable. Tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, mientras sus amigas la bombardeaban con preguntas._

_¡Tienen que venir, rápido! ¡No… no sé qué son… pero no son ponis, de eso seguro! – gritaba Scootaloo, reponiéndose de su experiencia - ¡Uno de ellos… tenía alas… y me habló…! _

_¿Y qué te dijo? – inquirió Sweetie Belle. _

_No sé… habló en una lengua extraña… y el otro… tenía un cuerno… y tenía un enorme halcón parado en el lomo… tengo mucho miedo, Nyx, creo que iban al castillo de Nightmare Moon…_

_¿Pero quiénes son, por el amor a Celestia? ¿Y por qué irían al castillo de piedra de la noche? _

_El que tenía alas… me preguntó dónde estaba la reina… tenía un acento extraño, creí que no hablaba español… - Scootaloo soltaba la información a cuentagotas - ¡No me olvidaré de sus ojos, de sus miradas… eran como cuchillos escrutándome! _

_Deberíamos ir a revisar que está todo bien… - dijo Nyx, sentía curiosidad por ver quiénes eran los extraños visitantes. _

_Sí, por lo menos podríamos ver cómo son y así avisar a Poniville. ¿Pero dónde estabas cuando te los encontraste? _

_En… las afueras de Poniville… parecía que recién estaban entrando…_

_¡Ustedes están locas! ¡Deberíamos ir y avisar enseguida! – gritó Sweetie Belle, curiosa pero más que nada asustada. Si los que vinieron no eran ponis, seguramente eran criaturas horribles, que por alguna razón habían adquirido la habilidad para hablar la lengua de los ponis. _

_No sé… Sweetie Belle tiene razón. Podríamos salir lastimadas. – opinó Twist._

_Escuchen, alguna vez fue mi castillo, aunque no quisiera recordar cuando yo vivía ahí, y si alguien viene a Poniville con la intención de visitarlo, yo quiero saber para qué viene. – dijo Nyx con una firmeza en la voz que no tenía desde que era Nightmare Moon. No hacía mucho que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y aunque algunas cosas no marchaban como normalmente, la figura del enorme castillo vacío se erguía como una sombra amenazadora en el crepúsculo. _

_Oye, Nyx, ¿perdiste la cabeza? ¡Son caballos enormes, mucho más grandes que la princesa Celestia, y más musculosos que Bulk Bíceps! ¡Sería un suicidio que les salgas al encuentro! – gritó Scootaloo, con el corazón a punto de reventarle._

_¿Caballos? – preguntó Nyx, desorientada, pero recordando algo en específico._

_¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué querrían a…? Oh, cierto – dijo Apple Bloom, dándose cuenta de lo que tanto asustaba a su amiga pegaso. _

_Escuchen, alguien tiene que ir a ver qué van a hacer esos dos al castillo, y ver si representan una amenaza para los ponis. – dijo Nyx – Alguna de ustedes vaya y avise que hay desconocidos peligrosos en el pueblo…yo iré a ver qué buscan en el castillo._

_Nyx, no dejaremos que hagas esto sola. Ni lo pienses. – se opuso Sweetie Belle._

_Sí, eres nuestra amiga, y no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño. – segundó Apple Bloom. _

_Iremos todas juntas, o no iremos ninguna. – terció Scootaloo. _

_Yo… - balbuceó Twist al ver la decisión unánime de sus amigas – yo creo que iré al pueblo. _

_De acuerdo, Twist, trata de ir rápido y avisa a quien puedas. _

_¿Estás segura, Nyx? _

_No te preocupes, ellos no se enterarán que los hemos visto hasta que les caiga la guardia real encima… o nuestras hermanas, Rainbow Dash y Twilight. – dijo Apple Bloom con gran seguridad. _

_Muy bien, ¡crusaders en marcha! – animó Sweetie Belle, quien siempre había tenido perfil de líder dentro de las CMC. _

_ Las niñas se encaminaron entonces por un sendero que llevaba al castillo de Nightmare Moon, bastante descuidado y lleno de malezas. Pronto advirtieron que otros cascos habían pasado por allí hace rato, por lo que dedujeron que los equinos de lo que había hablado Scootaloo tomaron ese mismo sendero. La pequeña pegaso sin duda no exageraba con respecto al tamaño de los extraños corceles, las marcas que dejaban sus cascos, además de dejar un hueco importante en el suelo, señal de su sólido peso, eran del tamaño de por lo menos la cabeza de ellas. Eso aumentó un poco el miedo, pero no las obligó a retroceder. Sobre todo Nyx, que no lograba entender por qué su obsesión con ese asunto, como si sintiera que invadían su propiedad. A lo mejor era un residuo de su antiguo yo, quién sabía. Sus amigas no conocían siquiera que había otras especies de equinos, solamente de los corceles que habitaban Saddle Arabia, pero ni siquiera ellos se comparaban con lo que había visto Scootaloo. Nyx podía jactarse de conocer por lo menos un equino de esa rara raza, y no eran para nada ponis. Entre las posibles razones que Nyx trató de figurarse como motivos para que alguien intentara rastrearla, era sin dudas el hecho de que había quienes seguían pretendiendo hacerla pagar por el golpe dado a Equestria y a las princesas. _

_ Sicarios. Eso debían ser. Sicarios. Asesinos a sueldo contratados para hacer "desaparecer" a alguien por un precio módico, entre otras cosas. Eran seres monstruosos para unas potrillas que no estaban acostumbradas a ver algo más imponente que los soldados de la princesa Celestia, y ni siquiera incluso los guardianes de la noche de la princesa Luna podía compararse al terror que inspiraban estos supuestos sicarios. Doblaban al tamaño de Celestia, eso era cierto. Uno era, al parecer, un pegaso, dadas las enormes (e increíbles, al punto de vista de Scootaloo, aunque le temiera a su portador) alas, que asomaban a través de una poderosa y complicada armadura. Tenía la crin trenzada en la cola, y recortada desde la punta del cuello hasta la cabeza, y era de un color rubio sucio, mezcla con ceniza y castaño. Su tono debía ser así producto de estar en contacto con tierra y mugre todo el tiempo, pensó Sweetie Belle, un poco influenciada por las ideas de su hermana. El resto de su pelaje no se alcanzaba a ver por causa de la armadura, y las armas que portaba. Parecía tener una colección de cuchillos siempre a mano, lo que les heló la sangre a las potrancas, de solo pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer con esas hojas de acero bien afiladas. Tenía un porte muy serio, y una cara de muy pocos amigos. Volaba por los alrededores del castillo, y al parecer había dado algunas patadas a la puerta y al muro, y con mucha fuerza a propósito, una fuerza que superaba por completo a la que podían lograr los ponis terrenales como Applejack, pensó Apple Bloom. El otro, que por cierto debía ser un unicornio, dado el cuerno que sobresalía de su cabeza, era sin dudas más aterrador. Su pelaje era de un color azul petróleo, se alcanzaba a distinguir gracias a que tenía gran parte de su rostro libre, la melena era de un negro azabache, como el color del humo, y a diferencia de su compañero, se la había dejado crecer. Las potrancas distinguieron unos mechones que sobresalían del cuello, parecían estar trenzados o enrollados. Su armadura era casi idéntica al del pegaso, con la diferencia de que llevaba algunas alforjas extrañas, que parecían estuches con pequeñas esferas, y portaba un carcaj con un arco inmenso, casi como la viga de una casa. _

_ No sabían si hablaban a los gritos, o eran simplemente sus tonos de voz, pero daba pavor escucharlos mientras se comunicaban entre ellos. El unicornio hablaba desde abajo, al parecer intentando convencer a su compañero de retirarse, probablemente se habrían enterado de que no había nadie en casa. El pegaso se había parado en el techo de una de las torres, y escrutaba el cielo desde allí, tal vez ignorando las órdenes que ladraba el de abajo. Desde adentro del castillo llegaba el eco de una especie de graznido, y entonces, por una de las ventanas traseras, salió un ave enorme, con poderosas y afiladas garras como patas de grifo, y al dar la vuelta al castillo, notó unas alteraciones entre los arbustos. Volando más bajo, descubrió que eran espías, aunque curiosos, pues uno llevaba un lazo rojo, y no tenían realmente una apariencia muy temeraria. Se dio la vuelta pues, y voló al lomo de su amo, el de color petróleo, y Nyx fue la que se dio cuenta, tarde, de que las habían descubierto, porque el pájaro chilló algo al oído del tenebroso unicornio, y éste giró la cabeza justo en la dirección de donde ellas estaban ocultas. A partir de ese momento, las CMC tuvieron unos segundos de ventaja para escapar, enteradas por la alerta de Nyx, antes de que el sicario les cayera encima. Oyeron su voz claramente como el viento:_

_¡Wir Spione, Kaffendorf! ¡Wir Spione! ¡Wir Spioooooooooooneeeeeeeeeee!¡Achtung, Achtung!_ _¡Manöver Verfolgung!_ (1)

_A lo que el otro le respondió:_

_¡Ich sehe, ich sehe! ¡Hier komme ich! _(2)

_ Las niñas echaron a correr tan rápido como les fue posible. Nyx hubiera deseado mucho usar un hechizo de teletransportación masiva, pero todavía no era capaz de transportar a tantos ponis. Pero sabía sin embargo que el ser pequeñas era una ventaja que podían aprovechar para escapar. Se mezclaron con los arbustos, saliéndose del camino para que los sicarios no las pudieran seguir con facilidad. El problema fue que subestimaron las capacidades de los sicarios. Al salir hacia el pueblo otra vez, juntándose instintivamente, ya que cada una al separarse de la otra había tenido que atravesar un laberinto entre las marañas de arbustos que lindaban el sendero de regreso, el sicario volador les salió al paso. De cerca daba muchísimo más terror, alguna vez habría sido blanco, pero el color de su pelaje se había ido opacando con el tiempo. Tenía unos ojos color de avellana, y una mirada que paralizaba e imponía respeto. Al darse la vuelta, presa del miedo y atenazada por las ansias de escapar, Apple Bloom se topó con la imagen del unicornio bajando del cielo en lo que era una especie de plataforma mágica voladora. Su grito llamó la atención de las demás, que al girarse se estremecieron con lo mismo. _

_Wer bist du?! _(3)_ – oyeron a sus espaldas la voz gruesa del pegaso - Deshalb haben wir ausspioniert?! _(4)

_¡Nosotras no hicimos nada, solo estábamos mirando! ¡Por favor no nos hagan daño! – gimió Apple Bloom, echándose a llorar y deseando como nunca que Applejack estuviera allí para sacarla del embrollo. _

_ El rayo de esperanza vino de parte de Rainbow Dash, que volaba distraídamente, limpiando el cielo de nubes remolonas, hasta que atraída por los gritos y una ráfaga inusual que traía un olor bastante desagradable, hasta para ella, notó en las cercanías una escena que la indignó muchísimo, y la llamó inmediatamente al deber. Voló en picada hacia la espalda de uno de los abusones, no tenía idea de qué clase de equinos eran, pero nadie se metía con cuatro inocentes potrancas mientras ella estuviera cerca. Aunque la habían impresionado bastante las enormes alas que poseía el equino, no iba a detenerse por apreciarlas. En ese momento él estaba manteniéndose levemente en el aire, al parecer sin esfuerzo. Rainbow intentó imaginarse el resultado de una reimplosión sónica hecha por semejante espécimen de pegaso, sin dudas le ganaba a Bulk Bíceps en muchos sentidos. _

_ Si bien el golpe de la pegaso color cian dio en el blanco, éste era tan pesado que apenas pudo darle un empujón. Lo último que supo Rainbow Dash antes de estrellarse contra la pared de una casa fue que algo como una enorme ala la golpeaba, y luego una patada en el estómago que no se esperaba. Era el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en su vida, tenía la vista borrosa, sentía náuseas, de hecho, vomitó al cabo de un rato, los oídos le zumbaban, a pesar de que desde algún sitio oía que alguien gritaba su nombre, una voz familiar, y sentía una jaqueca repentina como si el dieran de martillazos en la cabeza. A medida que recuperaba la vista, comenzaba a distinguir rostros de ponis que se reunían alrededor de ella._

_¡Rainbow Dash! – gritó Scootaloo con desesperación. Nunca había visto que su ídola sufriera semejante golpe._

_ Nyx, enfurecida, reaccionó causando una explosión con su cuerno, atontando momentáneamente a los sicarios. Entonces, aprovecharon para escabullirse, pero entonces unos obstáculos crecieron en la tierra delante de ellas, y consiguieron saltarlos con una habilidad y velocidad increíbles, ya que se movían impulsadas por el miedo, y bien se sabe que el miedo despierta fuerzas dormidas en cuerpos fatigados. Porque todas estaban fatigas, tanto física como emocionalmente, y hubieran caído para quedar en cascos de los sicarios si no hubiera sido por Twist, que ni bien había llegado al pueblo, dio la alarma a la yegua con más autoridad y poder que se le ocurrió primero: la princesa Twilight Sparkle._

_ De modo que a las niñas ya las esperaba un cortejo de ponis, entre ellos, la mencionada princesa, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, entre otros, que observaron con ojos como platos a los sicarios. A pesar de que el unicornio se encontraba rezagado en comparación con su colega, se podía sentir el temblor de sus pisadas en el suelo. El pegaso llegó primero, siempre mascullando frases en ese idioma suyo tan extraño. _

_¡Die Koenigin, die Koenigin ist mit ihnen! ¡Schnell, schnell, Carcol mit Beinen! _(5) _– gritaba el pegaso, bastante molesto por su compañero rezagado. _

_¡_ _Ich bin schon, verflucht Narr! Wenn geflügelte Drache würde schneller gehen! _(6)

_ Twilight no lo dudó, y antes de que el enorme sicario volador llegara, creó una barrera mágica que protegió a todos los ponis con ella. El pegaso frenó a segundos de chocar contra la barrera, y dio una marcha atrás tan veloz que parecía como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido de tan exacta que fue. _

_¡Quiénes son ustedes y por qué están persiguiendo a cuatro potrillas, matones de cuarta! – estalló Applejack, con su asustada y llorosa hermana entre cascos._

_¡Por qué no se buscan a alguien de su tamaño! – masculló Rarity, mientras consolaba a Sweetie Belle, que se había metido entre sus cascos delanteros y con la cara en su pecho. _

_¡Me vienen a matar, Twilight, me vienen a matar! – gimió Nyx, ante una Twilight sobrepasada por lo ocurrido. Nyx no lloraba, pero el brillo húmedo en sus ojos denotaba que pronto estallarían las lágrimas. Twilight solamente la abrazó y la colocó detrás de ella. _

_¡Abschiessen, Eqqus, abschiessen! _(7) _ – ladró el pegaso. Ante esta orden, el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, su magia era de un azul muy oscuro, y sacó un par de esferas de sus alforjas, lanzándolas con precisión a la base de la barrera, estas causaron una explosión muy fuerte al hacer contacto, y aunque debilitaron mucho la barrera, no alcanzaron a hacerla caer. _

_¡Hey! – ladró Twilight, la ira estaba por producir un efecto muy parecido al de las esferas - ¿Con qué derecho vienen a atacar así a nuestro pueblo? ¡Quiénes se creen que son! _

_ El pegaso bajó a tierra, los cuatro cascos hicieron temblar todo alrededor al combinarse con el salto que había dado el unicornio para acercarse a la escena. Había preparado su arco, y lo tenía apuntando a Nyx. _

_¡Die dunkle Königin, die dunkle Königin! __¡Neightmere moon! _(8)_ – señaló el pegaso - Was ist mit ihr? Was mit den echten Schwestern von Equestria? _(9)

_Versuchen Sie nicht, zu täuschen! _(10) _– espetó el unicornio, la voz cada vez más aspera. _

_¡No vamos a hablar con ninguno de ustedes dos, de donde sea que vengan, se tendrán que volver si no quieren problemas con la realeza de Equestria! ¡Y no estoy bromeando, haré que la misma princesa venga aquí y les dé una patada en el culo! – respondió Twilight. Definitivamente había perdido los estribos, y sus amigas y ponis presentes se sorprendieron de oírle decir una grosería. _

_Celestia?... – se preguntó para sí el pegaso, y pocos notaron que parecía tranquilizarse, pues su reacción fue opacada inmediatamente cuando su colega cargó el cuerno, dejando a un lado el arco, y lanzó un rayo con la potencia suficiente para desbaratar lo que quedaba de la barrera mágica de Twilight._

_ Ahora la imponente y siniestra figura del enorme unicornio se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos, sobre todo de Twilight y Nyx, pero la princesa no sentía miedo. No era la primera vez que le tocaba enfrentar una situación así, y aunque su oponente fuera tan grande que obstruía el sol por su tamaño, tanto que hizo que Bulk Bíceps se encogiera como un conejo, no daría ni un paso atrás. _

_Holen Sie sich aus dem Weg! _(11)_ – le gritó el unicornio a la cara, soltándole un aliento más fuerte que el de un dragón adulto. Se podía sentir además el hedor corporal que despedía, pero Twilight no hizo ningún ademán de moverse. _

_¡Vete tú de aquí! ¡Ella es mi hija, yo soy su madre, y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario! – le respondió Twilight, como si supiera lo que le había preguntado el unicornio frente suyo, cuyos ojos grises, el izquierdo cruzado por una cicatriz, restallaban de ira. _

_ El unicornio de color petróleo se acordó entonces de su arco. Lo levitó, ya con una flecha lista, y lo tensó a centímetros de su cara. Twilight no se inmutó, sus amigas y los ponis que la acompañaban contuvieron el aliento, aterrados, paralizados, temiendo siquiera mover un pelo por miedo a que la princesa fuera atravesada por la flecha que apenas era dividida de su frente por un espacio mínimo de aire. _

_Du wirst sterben _(12) _– dijo sereno pero serio el unicornio._

_ Algunos esperaban el terrible final, preguntándose por qué Twilight no se defendía, siendo que tenía todas las posibilidades de hacerlo. _

_ Para resumir la anécdota, ocurrió algo sorprendente. El unicornio fue empujado por un costado, la flecha fue a volar a cualquier parte, pero sin lastimar a nadie. Los ponis vieron con incredulidad que el autor del empujón había sido nada más ni nada menos que el pegaso. La expresión de su rostro no dejaba de ser dura, pero esta vez había algo diferente en él, algo que a simple vista no se podía distinguir. Siguió apartando al unicornio, para ponerse a discutir con un poco de privacidad, siempre en ese dialecto impronunciable para cualquier garganta de poni. _

_ Twilight se sintió desmayar. El sudor le mojaba el flequillo de la melena, y gruesas gotas le corrían por la nuca como si se hubiera metido bajo una ducha fría. Lejos de todo, se sintió alegre de haber salido con vida, después de semejante acto de valentía y atrevimiento. Sentía la necesidad de enfrentarse a tal oponente, aún sabiendo que podía actuar de otra forma, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la seguridad de que no moriría con una flecha atravesándole la cabeza. No salía de su estupor cuando una voz extraña la trajo de regreso a la realidad._

_Nos disculpará usted, en tiempos de guerra se puede perder el buen uso de la razón. Temo que es todo esto un mal entendido. – al levantar la cabeza, Twilight se topó cara a cara con el caballo, y ahora le dirigía una mirada solemne, como si la mirara ahora como a un igual._

¿Twilight? ¡Twilight, reacciona!

La voz de Spike despertó a Twilight de su ensimismamiento. Había pasado por lo menos diez minutos en silencio, y el motivo para que Spike se diera cuenta de ello era que se había terminado su cena. Nyx también. La única que todavía tenía medio plato lleno era ella.

¿Te sientes mal o algo? – preguntó Spike – Creo que tu conversación con Nyx quedó en _stand by_.

Twilight miró hacia su hija, regresando de la cocina después de haber llevado la vajilla sucia al fregadero.

¿Pasa algo, mamá? – indagó Nyx, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Twilight.

No, estoy bien, Nyx. – inmediatamente, esbozó una sonrisa y fue al lado de Nyx para darle un medio abrazo con su casco, felicitándola por ir aprendiendo a hacerse cargo de sus tareas, y agregando – Mira, no me parece mal lo del potrillo. Después de todo, estoy segura de que le hará bien a Fluttershy. Una cosa es tener mascotas, otra muy distinta es un hijo. ¿Y cómo se llama?

Umm… Fluttershy no le ha puesto nombre aun.

¿Qué te parece si mañana hablamos con las demás, y nos juntamos entre todas en casa de Fluttershy para ayudarla a escoger un nombre? Será interesante y divertido, tengo un libro con más de mil combinaciones…

No, no creo que sea buena idea.

¿Por qué? Si la visitamos mañana, podremos conocerlo todas juntas…

N-NO. – espetó Nyx – Digo, Fluttershy no quiere que se sepa… ella… quiere arreglar algunos asuntos.

¿Tienen que ver con los trámites de adopción? Yo podría prestarle un casco si lo necesita.

Ella fue muy clara, Twilight. No quiere que la molesten hasta dentro de un par de días.

¿Eh? Bueno, eso es un poco raro de ella, pero… está bien si ella lo piensa así. Pero supongo que no pretenderás que al decírselo a las demás, puedan contener su emoción…

A menos que no les digas nada.

Ay, Nyx, ¿cómo no les voy a decir nada? Son mis amigas…

Pero Fluttershy es tu amiga también. ¿No deberías respetar su decisión?

Twilight lo pensó por un segundo, y se dio cuenta de que Nyx tenía razón. Suspiró.

¿Por lo menos puedo ir a visitarla mañana? ¡Me da mucha emoción pensar en Fluttershy con un niño! ¿De qué especie es? ¿Terrenal, pegaso o unicornio? – Twilight se sentía tan emocionada por la buena noticia de su amiga que olvidaba que estaba actuando como una potrilla.

Emm, lo verás después. Me voy a dormir… - Nyx bostezó - …estoy cansada. ¿Me leerías algún libro?

Su madre la miró entonces, y con una sonrisa, la cargó sobre su lomo y se la llevó al cuarto de arriba. Spike subió detrás de ella, con el estómago lleno el dragón solamente pensaba en acostarse en su cama y caer en el sueño.

Hoy ha sido genial pasarlo contigo, Shy. – dijo Dexter, acomodándose al lado de la pegaso amarilla para dormir.

Amm, Dexter, ¿no deberías dormir en tu cama esta noche? Digo, para eso la armé para ti. – le dijo Fluttershy. Por mucho que le gustara tener al potrillo a su lado, no debía mal acostumbrarlo. Además, también le resultaba un poco incómodo a ella para dormir.

Hmmm – Dexter examinó su cama. Saltó desde la de Fluttershy a la que sería la suya, y estuvo unos minutos comprobando que fuera cómoda y confortable para él – Supongo que podré acostumbrarme – dijo finalmente, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Seguro que estarás bien? – preguntó Fluttershy, un poco preocupada pensando en el incidente de la noche anterior.

Sí, si tú me cantas una nana, te prometo que me duermo sin más vueltas.

De acuerdo.

Pasado un buen rato de que todo cayera en silencio, y una vez que Dexter comprobó que nadie vivía además de él, se levantó y se dirigió al piso de abajo. Caminaba con cautela, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, por pequeño que fuese. Si bien Fluttershy no era de un sueño demasiado débil, no era tan difícil despertarla, sobre todo si se perturbaba sin querer a uno de sus animalitos. Salió al exterior por una ventana grande la casa-árbol, y ya afuera respiró el fresco aire de la noche. Su intención no era escaparse ni causar problemas, solamente quería salir a averiguar qué eran esas cosas que lo llamaban desde el exterior, con vocecitas suaves como susurros, o golpecitos sutiles en el vidrio de la ventana del cuarto, o a veces directamente veía lucecitas titilando. Y le ganaba la curiosidad por saber qué eran, porque Fluttershy no le había dado una explicación satisfactoria con respecto a lo que eran, diciendo que posiblemente fueran cosas provenientes del bosque Everfree. Y Dexter quería salir a explorar esos misteriosos alrededores, pues Fluttershy vivía relativamente cerca del dichoso bosque.

Se dijo que estaría de vuelta en un rato no demasiado largo, puesto que en cualquier momento, su tutora podría despertarse dándose cuenta de su ausencia, y eso, claro, olía a problemas, porque por mucho que Dexter pensara que tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, que nadie lo detendría, el respeto y el cariño tenido a la pegaso echaba todo por tierra. Quería ser un chico bueno, con alguien que había sido más que buena con él. Así que daría una vuelta rápida, y regresaría en un instante. Podía teletransportarse, pero lo más conveniente era volver como había salido.

Hey, chico, chico… por acá… - le habló una voz, y al mirar en dirección de donde venía la voz, Dexter se percató de la presencia de un extraño ser, sentado en el techo de una casa, su figura al parecer era traspasada por la luz de la luna, y no proyectaba ninguna sombra.

Hola, vi esta flor por ahí y pensé que era la más bonita para ti.

Nyx quedó sorprendida por la amabilidad y sinceridad del potro que le ofrecía una flor, después de interceptarla de camino a la escuela. Debía ser nuevo en Poniville, porque nunca lo había visto antes. La potranca negra se quedó sin palabras, mientras el amable unicornio levitaba la flor hacia su cabeza y se la colocaba en la cabeza.

Así te queda muy bien. Combina con tus ojos.

Amm, gracias… - Nyx observó la flor, tratando de identificarla, por si se trataba de la Poison Joke, una flor que al tocarla te hace una broma, pero no encontró ningún rasgo de ésta – Aunque, bueno, es un poco raro…

¿Y por qué?

Pues… - Nyx bajó la cabeza, se sentía inmensamente incómoda – nadie siquiera me miraría a los ojos o me saludaría.

Oye, yo sé quién fuiste, pero no me interesa.

¿Qué dices? – Nyx levantó la cabeza de repente.

Que no me importa quién hayas sido. Te ves cool, si yo tuviera ojos de dragón como los tuyos, sería genial. – desde atrás se oyó el eco de algunas voces llamándolo – Bueno, mira, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos! – dicho esto, se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Nyx muy confundida con lo sucedido.

Parece que hiciste un nuevo amigo – Sweetie Belle se acercó a Nyx junto con el resto de sus amigas.

¿Quién es?

No lo sé, no exactamente, pero sé que llegó ayer con su mamá y su otro hermano de Manehattan. – respondió Apple Bloom.

Yo escuché rumores de que sus padres se separaron. – dijo Scootaloo en un susurro. – Por eso su madre vino aquí con ellos, porque era el pueblo más lejano de Manehattan.

¿Poniville queda muy lejos de Manehattan? – preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Antes de que sus amigas se dispersaran en otra conversación, Nyx aprovechó para atraer la atención de todas.

Oigan, ¿qué tal si nos reunimos en la base de las Cutie Mark Crusaders esta tarde? Tengo algo para mostrarles, algo muy importante.

¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? – preguntó intrigada Apple Bloom.

Lo verás allá, aunque es algo que no se toca.

Las CMC quedaron sumamente interesadas por aquello que Nyx les mostraría, y no podían esperar a que terminase la escuela y pasara el mediodía para poder averiguarlo. Entonces, Sweetie Belle se detuvo, y se puso al lado del oído de Nyx.

Oye, ¿y cómo está Dexter? ¿Lo has visto?

En verdad, no, no todavía. Pero pienso ir a verlo después del almuerzo. – respondió Nyx.

¿Y decidiste algo sobre… lo otro?

Sí, pero se los diré esta tarde – respondió Nyx con un suspiro.

Hola Fluttershy – dijo Nyx cuando la puerta de la casa de la poni bondadosa se abrió - ¿Cómo están todos por aquí?

Hola Nyx, estamos todos muy bien.

¿Y Dexter?

Am, hace un rato que acaba de despertarse.

¿Hace un rato? ¡Pero si ya es mediodía!

Bueno, digamos que… es muy remolón. Pasa, está tomando el desayuno en el living.

Nyx entró y, de hecho, vio a Dexter engullendo el desayuno como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo sorprendió mordiendo una galleta con chips de chocolate, y tenía toda la boca embarrada de migas y leche. La potranca negra pensó que a Dexter le haría bien pasar un tiempo con Rarity, porque en cuestión de modales, Dexter era pésimo. Nyx todavía recordaba las lecciones de etiqueta que había recibido con la yegua modista, mientras Twilight compraba otro par de anteojos para ella, porque a Rarity no le gustaban. El potro empezó a gesticular y hacer sonidos con la boca llena, a modo de saludo, y seguiría hablando si no fuera porque Nyx lo instó a que tragara y luego hablara.

Cuando tenga tiempo, voy a llevarte con Rarity para que te enseñe buenos modales. Ella es muy buena en eso.

Y tal vez podría pedirle que me hiciera una trajecito. Rarity es la hermana mayor de Sweetie Belle, ¿no?

Nyx se quedó pasmada. ¿Cómo supo todo eso?

Parece que ya la conoces, por lo menos de oído. Sí, ella es la hermana de Sweetie Belle.

Y Applejack es la hermana mayor de Apple Bloom, y bueno, no debería sorprenderte que lo supiera, por sus nombres es fácil saberlo.

Y entonces sabrás que Rainbow Dash es la yegua favorita de Scootaloo, ¿no?

Bueno, eso no, pero no parece ser algo tan importante como un lazo de hermandad.

¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes de ellas?

Son las amigas de Fluttershy, Fluttershy me habló de ellas porque algún día las conoceré, supongo. A menos que haya algún problema con que eso pase… - respondió Dexter, terminando de masticar un pedazo de galleta.

¿Ella te habló de todas?

Sí… ah, de eso quería preguntarte algo. Yo le había preguntado a Shy si alguna de ellas tenía hijos también, y ella me contestó que no, y entonces iba a preguntarle algo más pero se me ocurrió que mejor te podía preguntar a ti.

¿D-de qué se trata…? – balbuceó Nyx. Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, la supuesta pregunta que Dexter se había reservado para hacerle a ella, seguramente tendría que ver con ella, con Twilight, con Spike, con alguna cosa muy difícil de responder. Era una pregunta a la que temía aun sin saberla, pero fingió estar tranquila y segura. – Dime lo que quieres saber.

Bueno, ahí va… eh – Dexter dejó su desayuno en segundo plano, y se puso a escoger rápidamente las palabras que utilizaría - ¿Tu papá es unicornio o pegaso?

Tan inesperada pregunta congeló completamente a la potranca alicornio, incapaz de procesarla. De todas las cosas que le habían preguntado en su vida, ésa era sin dudas la que se llevaba el premio a la más complicada, por la simple razón de que, en realidad, Nyx no tenía padre ni madre biológicos. Y ahora estaba en una encrucijada. ¿Cómo explicarle a Dexter que ella en realidad no tenía padre? Dicho planteo desencadenó en su mente una curiosa recapitulación, que ella seguiría más tarde, cuando estuviera en la biblioteca. Dexter no se dio cuenta al principio de la consternación de Nyx, de repente se había quedado pensando en algo propio, pero enseguida despejó su mente.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – fue lo único que le salió decir a Nyx.

Bueno, viéndote es súper fácil darse cuenta de que eres distinta, porque no he visto otros ponis con las dos cosas juntas, o sea, alas y cuerno. Entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad eres como una cruza de esas dos especies, y tenía curiosidad, ya sabes… no quiero meterme en tus asuntos de familia… No me acuerdo bien, pero creo haber visto que tu mamá era una unicornio, aunque también me parece haber visto que también tenía alas… pero no estoy seguro. Por eso, quería saber cómo es tu papá, de seguro sacaste tu cuerno de tu mamá y tus alas de tu papá. Shy no me dijo si tu mamá estaba casada, ¿ellos se separaron? ¿Por qué se separaron, tu papá las trataba mal…?

¡NOO!

El grito repentino de Nyx sobresaltó a Dexter. No esperaba esa reacción de ella. Tal vez el divorcio de sus padres era un tema sensible para ella.

Perdón, ¿dije algo malo? Lo siento, Nyx, yo…

Yo soy adoptada. – dijo Nyx – M-mis padres… yo no los conozco. – era una mentira que Nyx prefirió usar en vez de la verdad, a Nyx la incomodaba mucho hablar de su "nacimiento".

Oh… - Dexter permaneció en silencio unos treinta segundos – Entonces, estamos en la misma situación. Sabes, Shy me recuerda mucho a Abuela Blanca y a tía Patasuave. Y las extraño mucho, pero lamento que no pudieran decirme nada de mis padres. Abuela Blanca me encontró en el agujero de un árbol, y ella me asegura que no había visto a ningún poni cerca, y que no había pueblos de ponis tampoco. Entiendo que yo no tenga una pista de los míos, pero, ¿y de los tuyos? ¿Sabes por lo menos por qué te dejaron, qué les pasó? ¿O los mataron porque está mal visto que un unicornio se case con un pegaso? ¿Es una regla eso de que no se pueden casar entre razas?

¿Qué? ¡No! No… nada de eso… A mí también me gustaría saber qué fue de ellos, pero no tengo ni una información, sólo sé que… Twilight me encontró en el bosque Everfree…

¿Y Twilight no sabe nada de ellos tampoco? Oye, tal vez pueda ser alguna tía tuya o una cosa así. Tienes aspecto de que puedes ser una potranca poderosa, tal vez ella quiere usarte para algo…

No, Twilight no sabe nada, y ella me adoptó porque me ama como una hija, a pesar de que me meto en problemas.

¿Y ella está casada? ¿Tienes por lo menos un papá adoptivo?

No, bueno, no… - Nyx pensó en ese pegaso de la guardia del Imperio de Cristal que le gustaba a Twilight, pero era algo que estaba muy lejos de ser lo que Dexter indagaba.

Así es mejor… a veces los padres no resultan ser buenos padres. – comentó Dexter, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Este comentario alertó de cierta manera a Nyx, ahora entendía el porqué de tanta indagación paternal. ¿Qué le pasaba a Dexter con los padres? Bueno, por un lado, como todo huérfano, se pregunta por sus padres. Pero, analizando varios puntos de la conversación, Dexter tal vez sospeche algo sobre su padre. Eso abría un nuevo tópico en su teoría de regeneración, que podía echarla totalmente por tierra, como no. La respuesta era simple: tal vez Sombra estuviera recordando escenas de su infancia lejana, o quizá alguna mala experiencia ocurrida en las Montañas Nevadas lo hiciera llegar a esa conclusión. Habría estado encantada de indagar más, pero Nyx se dijo que debía abocarse al verdadero propósito de su visita.

Dexter, yo venía a hablar algo importante contigo – dijo Nyx, mientras él la miraba de reojo mientras acababa su vaso de leche.

La princesa Cadence se había recostado en un sillón. Sentía mucho cansancio y calor, además de un hambre fatal. Admitía la posibilidad de que su embarazo hiciera estragos con su figura, pero era opinión general de muchas madres de que perder la esbeltez por el primer hijo era un riesgo innegable, peor maravilloso. Algunas conseguían recuperarla, otras no. Pensó, con picardía, en lo que sería si su tía estuviese embarazada. Las pastelerías de Canterlot no darían abasto para satisfacer los antojos de la princesa del sol. Ya si era una terrible devoradora de pasteles de por sí, no quería imaginársela con los antojos producto del desorden hormonal. Cadence llevaba los suyos propios como podía, y aunque a veces era cómico despertar a Shinning para mandarlo por un pastelillo a las cuatro de la madrugada, la princesa del amor hacía lo posible por controlarse.

Reconocía que no era del todo agradable la situación, teniendo en cuenta que Shinning parecía sufrir otra especie de neurosis, diciendo que escuchaba susurros que venían de las paredes. Él jamás decía una palabra de eso, a pesar de que no manifestara su preocupación como al principio. Quizá se guardaba de hablar del fenómeno, por no traerle más cargas a Cadence. A ella también le producía curiosidad imaginarse cómo era el castillo hacia mil años, y develar tal vez los misterios de cuando el monarca residía ahí. ¿Qué cosas podría haberse dejado olvidadas en algún mueble? ¿Qué objetos personales habían sobrevivido a su dueño, hablando de su personalidad o pasado con su sola existencia? La tentación de ordenar a un par de soldados a que registrasen el castillo era poderosa, pero enseguida se decía que no, que los guardias tenían mejores cosas que hacer que desenterrar las pertenencias de alguien que ya no existía, como si fueran perros husmeadores en vez de soldados. El único motivo fuerte que podía tener para iniciar una búsqueda así, era la posibilidad de hallar algún artefacto mágico o libro de suma importancia, el cual debía ser resguardado de malos cascos. Por lo demás, no había de qué preocuparse.

Hola, Cadence, ¿cómo están los dos? – preguntó saludando Shinning Armor al entrar en el salón.

Cansados. Gracias – respondió ella tomando, con su magia el paquete que su esposo había dejado sobre la mesa – Son las galletitas de mazapán que te pedí, ¿verdad?

Imaginé que tendrías hambre – respondió Shinning mientras se quitaba la armadura. También su día había sido muy agotador. Pronto tendría licencia en el ejército para pasar más tiempo con su esposa y con su bebé por nacer. - ¿Cómo anda mi bebé?

Aquí dentro, seguramente acomodándose. – bromeó Cadence. – No puedo esperar a ver qué será… ah, por cierto, todavía no nos pusimos de acuerdo con su nombre.

Ya te dije que Skylight sería un gran nombre. Claro, en el caso de que fuera un potro.

Y Skyla en el caso de que fuera una potrilla.

Pero yo creo que saldrá potro.

Y yo creo que saldrá potrilla.

¡Potro!

¡Potrilla!

¡Potro!

¡Potrilla!

La falsa discusión siguió unos segundos más. Realmente no estaban discutiendo, querían romper un poco la rutina para superar el agotamiento de la jornada.

¡Potro!

¡Potrilla!

¡Potro!

¡Pepinos en vinagre! – gritó Cadence.

Ambos esposos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, manteniéndose así hasta que Shinning no pudo seguir disimulando la risa que la respuesta de Cadence le producía, por lo que estalló a reír alegremente, y ella lo siguió.

¡Vamos! ¿En serio? – dijo el capitán de la guardia real, mientras se secaba una lágrima por tanta risa - ¿Pepinos en vinagre?

No se me ocurrió otra cosa… - respondió Cadence, echándose a reír otra vez.

"Pepinos en viangre", pensó Shinning, y continuó riéndose para sus adentros, entretanto se recostó al lado de Cadence, y apoyó la oreja en el creciente vientre, que comenzaba a destacar por debajo de ella.

Todavía falta para que empiece a patear, Shinning. – dijo Cadence, sonriendo.

Pero yo quiero que mi hijo sepa que estoy aquí, a su lado, desde afuera. Quiero que sepa que nunca voy a abandonarlo, que nunca permitiré que alguien lo haga sufrir, ni a él, o ella, ni a su madre. No me perdonaría nunca que a alguno de ustedes le ocurriera que yo no pudiese prevenir, o que ni siquiera pudiese defenderlos. – explicó Shinning, sus palabras emocionaron a la princesa regente del Imperio de Cristal. Eran auténticas y sinceras palabras de un padre excepcional.

El amor que Shinning tenía por el hijo que Cadence esperaba de él era como una réplica del mismo amor que había ayudado a salvar Canterlot y a toda una boda: intenso y verdadero. Bien había dicho Night Light, su padre, que algún día comprendería lo que significaba esperar once meses para conocer la sonrisa que iluminaría para siempre sus días, por más grises y oscuros que fueran. Shinning recordó cuando Velvet, su madre, estaba embarazada de Twilight. Aunque la llegada de su hermanita significara perder muchos privilegios, el pequeño Shinning brincaba de felicidad, y siempre que podía, pegaba la oreja a la panza de su mamá, para sentir cómo Twilight daba pataditas adentro. Sentir ese golpecito proveniente del interior, era algo para lo que Shinning nunca halló las palabras correctas para describir, pero estaba seguro de que podría reconocer ese mismo sentimiento, porque era algo que salía del corazón.

Fue entonces, cuando Shinning Armor se prometió que lo daría todo por la vida de su hijo, por más que debiera pagar un sacrificio enorme, así perdiera su rango militar, así perdiera su casa, así perdiera amigos, así perdiera cualquier cosa secundaria, mientras tuviera fuerza, voluntad y consciencia, cumpliría con su juramento, y se humillaría totalmente si eso significaba la libertad y el bienestar de su familia.

Y el momento para poner a prueba su juramento, no tardaría en llegar.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Ante todo, quería decirles que los alquirianos hablan alemán, uno porque se me hace más fácil que inventarles un idioma propio, y dos, porque el alemán es un idioma que les va de maravilla. No olviden dejar sus reviews, y nos leemos la próxima.

Les dejo la traducción de lo que dijeron los alquirianos:

_(1) __¡Wir Spione, Kaffendorf! ¡Wir Spione! ¡Wir Spioooooooooooneeeeeeeeeee!¡Achtung, Achtung! ¡Manöver Verfolgung!: _¡Nos espían, Kaffendorf, nos espían! ¡Nos espían! ¡Atención, atención! ¡Maniobra de persecusión!

(2) _¡Ich sehe, ich sehe! __¡Hier komme ich!: _¡Los veo, los veo! ¡Ahí voy!

(3)_ Wer bist du?!: _Quiénes son ustedes?

(4) _Deshalb haben wir ausspioniert?! : _Por qué nos estaban espiando?

(5)_¡Die Koenigin, die Koenigin ist mit ihnen! __¡Schnell, schnell, Carcol mit Beinen!: _ ¡La reina, la reina está con ellos! ¡Rápido, rápido, caracol con patas!

(6)_¡_ _Ich bin schon, verflucht Narr! __Wenn geflügelte Drache würde schneller gehen!: _¡Ya voy, pedazo de imbécil! Si tuviera alas de dragón iría más rápido

(7)_¡Abschiessen, Eqqus, abschiessen!: _¡Dispara, Eqqus, dispara!

(8)_¡Die dunkle Königin, die dunkle Königin! __¡Neightmere moon!: _¡La reina oscura, la reina oscura! ¡Nightmare Moon!

(9)_Was ist mit ihr? __Was mit den echten Schwestern von Equestria?: _qué les ha pasado? Qué les ha pasado a las Hermanas Reales de Equestria?

(10) _Versuchen Sie nicht, zu täuschen!: _No traten de engañarnos!

(11)_ Holen Sie sich aus dem Weg!: _Quítate de en medio!

(12)_Du wirst sterben: _Tú morirás.


	9. Capítulo 8: Intercambio de apariencias

Hola nuevamente a todos. Quiero darles gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews, y cualquier consulta, pregunta o sugerencia que quieran hacer, estoy a su completa disposición. De a poquito nos vamos acercando al momento en que las mane 6 conocerán a Dexter, Nyx solamente necesita perfeccionar un detalle.

**Capítulo 8: Intercambio de apariencias**

Twilight…

La alicornio púrpura no esperó abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una Nyx totalmente desconectada del mundo. Intuyó que le sucedía algo malo, por la cara que llevaba. Últimamente, los cambios de humor de Nyx eran tan frecuentes que ya comenzaba a preocuparse. En ese caso, lo mejor que ella podía hacer era ponerse en su papel de madre, y tratar de llegar al fondo del asunto para ver en qué podía ayudar a su hija.

-¿Qué sucede, Nyxie? – le preguntó, mientras la tomaba del mentón y alzaba su carita, para contemplar esos bellos ojos de dragón turquesa - ¿Alguien te ha molestado hoy? ¿Han intentado hacerte daño? – a pesar de que ya no era tan frecuente, algunos habitantes de Poniville aún trataban de hacer justicia por mano propia, entretanto otros simplemente ignoraban a la joven potranca.

-No, no es eso. – respondió ella, bajando la cabeza – Es que estaba pensando…

-¿Y en qué pensabas?

Las lágrimas arribaron a los ojos de Nyx. A Twilight le hacía recordar a aquellos tiempos en los que Nyx lloraba seguido.

-En el hechizo… yo… yo… soy algo antinatural…

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú no tienes nada de malo, no debes pensar que eres antinatural sólo porque fuiste creada… - Twilight la abrazó, de la manera más maternal que pudo – Tú no eres diferente a ningún poni en eso, incluso tienes tu propia cutie mark. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso tan horrible?

-Nadie. Lo he descubierto yo.

-No entiendo Nyx…

Nyx clavó en su madre adoptiva unos ojos que calaban hondo en el alma.

-¿No te has dado cuenta todavía, después de todo lo que has visto? – preguntó, con un tono de voz que Twilight desconocía – Fui hecha con un hechizo, eso significa que no fui creada de manera natural, que no hubo dos ponis que se amaran tanto como para unirse y formar una réplica de los dos, o sea, tener un hijo. Yo no tengo padre ni madre, y aunque te tenga a ti y crea que tu sangre ayudó a darme vida…

-Ay, Nyx, ¿de dónde has sacado todo eso? Tal vez no tengas padres biológicos, pero te digo que yo estaré siempre aquí, porque yo soy tu madre, y no hay nada que pueda romper que he formado contigo. Creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto…

-Es que… yo quisiera tener un papá, Twilight. Y sé que no puedo pedirte esto como si fuera un capricho mío… pero no sabes lo que se siente ver a los otros potros en las reuniones de padres… yo solamente quisiera… Porque algún día tú encontrarás tu poni especial, y tendrás un hijo con él, pero yo seré siempre la adoptada…

-Nyx, no digas eso. Entiendo lo que te pasa, y debí figurármelo desde el principio. Pero no te preocupes, tú sabes que yo estaré aquí para ti. Y tampoco estamos solas, eso tenlo por seguro.

-¿Pero algún día encontrarás a tu poni especial, verdad?

Twilight suspiró. La pregunta la incomodaba un poco, en realidad no sabía qué sería de su futuro amoroso, aunque creía que algún día, cualquier día…

-Supongo que sí…

-¿Y crees que yo le caiga bien…? Es decir, ¿será un buen padre para mí, sabiendo que yo fui Nightmare Moon y que tomé Equestria?

Era un buen planteo, pero Twilight sabía que de ser el caso, nunca pondría a un semental por delante de su hija. Siempre habría alguien capaz de comprender.

-Si de verdad me ama, deberá quererte a ti también, porque tú eres parte de mí, de la misma forma que si Spike no le cayera bien. Mi vida son ustedes y mis amigas, y quien quiera pretender ocupar la silla de mi poni especial, deberá aprender a convivir con ustedes, y apreciarlos como son de verdad, porque no me serviría que fuera gentil sólo por mí.

-Espero que tengas razón, mamá. – dijo Nyx, reconfortada por las palabras de su madre, disfrutando del cálido abrazo que ésta le ofrecía.

-Sé que la tengo.

-He resuelto algo con respecto a lo que discutimos el día anterior. – dijo Nyx cuando se reunió con sus amigas esa tarde en la casa del árbol.

-¿Es por lo que nos dijiste hoy en la escuela? No creí que se relacionara con eso… - dijo Apple Bloom, un poco confundida por la situación. Esperaba ver algo tangible, palpable, que encajara con lo que Nyx dijo que les enseñaría.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué se trata? ¿Le dirás finalmente a Twilight lo que tanto miedo tenías de decirle? – preguntó Scootaloo.

-Sí, Nyx ya dinos la solución. El suspenso me está matando. – exigió Sweetie Belle. De a poco comenzaba a parecerse a su hermana mayor.

-Escuchen, antes de explicarles lo que tengo planeado, necesito que me presten atención, y que no se molesten conmigo, pase lo que pase.

-Bueno, ya nos dimos cuenta de que no lo hiciste ni lo piensas hacer… - rezongó Scootaloo. No comprendía por qué tanta demora, si fuera por ella, ya todos sabrían que había un potrillo nuevo en el pueblo, incluso podrían estar ya en su fiesta de bienvenida, comiendo dulces en Sugar Cube Corner, y no esperando a que Nyx se decidiera.

-Twilight ya lo sabe. – dijo Nyx, ante la sorpresa de sus amigas, quienes quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos agrandados, aguardando a que continuase.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué dijo? – quiso saber Apple Bloom.

-Que está emocionada de saber que Fluttershy adoptó a un potro.

Las expresiones de las CMC cayeron de pronto; no se esperaban esa respuesta, porque creían que Nyx le había dicho a su madre la otra verdad.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron al unísono.

-He encontrado una solución momentánea para el problema. Sé que no podremos ocultarlo por mucho, Twilight siempre había sospechado algo, y me he enterado de que Pinkie Pie anda exaltada hoy porque sabe que hay un poni nuevo en Poniville. Por eso tengo que actuar rápido, y no tenemos mucho tiempo…

-¿Cómo que tienes que "actuar"? ¿Qué hay de nosotras? – preguntó Scootaloo.

-Sí, ¿qué se supone que haremos? – preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Ustedes serán mis sujetos de prueba.

Esta contestación de Nyx dejó frías a sus amigas. Sweetie Belle no podía dejar de preguntarse qué henos se proponía Nyx. Ya comenzaba a inquietarla, y mucho.

-Oye, Nyx, no sé qué estés tramando, pero no suena muy bien. – opinó la potra de pelaje blanco.

-Sé que ahora no entienden ni jota, pero déjenme explicarles bien. Necesito que todas colaboren, y que no se asusten, pase lo que pase.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Dexter? – preguntó Scootaloo.

-He pensado que necesitamos disfrazarlo, así podrá andar por fuera de Poniville sin problemas, y podremos evaluar su comportamiento. Si no hay ningún problema con él, entonces, diremos la verdad.

-¿Y eso qué garantía nos da a nosotras de que no nos meteremos en problemas? – preguntó Apple Bloom, preocupada por las consecuencias que podría acarrear tal idea.

-Porque si todo sale bien, todas tan encariñadas con él que les va ser difícil ponerse en su contra. Contamos con la magia de la amistad para que no haya represalias.

-¿Y qué si Dexter no aprende nada de la magia de la amistad?

-Yo sé que lo hará. Ahora bien, para lograr lo que me propongo, decidí estudiar un hechizo de transformación de apariencia, con el que pienso disfrazarlo para que no sea reconocido. Ya he hecho varias pruebas, pero primero necesito comprobar su duración, y ver qué tal me sale en ponis.

-Ah, ya veo a dónde quieres llegar. – dijo Sweetie - ¿Para eso nos llamaste aquí?

-Sí, voy a probar el hechizo en ustedes, y también en mí misma. El plan es convertir a una en la apariencia de la otra, y permanecer así por lo menos un día. ¿Qué les parece?

Un silencio denso inundó completamente la casa del árbol. Por mucho que Apple Bloom, por ejemplo, se preguntase qué se sentiría ser un pegaso o un unicornio, temía que la ineptitud de cualquier de sus amigas hiciese sospechar a los Apple que estaban frente a una impostora, lo mismo que su propia ineptitud para ayudar en la boutique con Rarity, una yegua muy exigente, o para simular ser una gran admiradora de Rainbow Dash. Lo mismo ocurría en las mentes de sus amigas. El problema era que si se negaban, Nyx no se animaría a hacer el mismo hechizo con Dexter, si no estaba segura de que funcionaría. Pero había algo de lo que ellas se dieron cuenta, y de que al parecer Nyx no.

-Oye, ¿y cómo harás para convencer a Dexter sobre el hechizo? – preguntó Sweetie Belle, levantando una ceja, un poco incrédula al pensar que aquel potro se dejaría hacer algo sin que le explicaran de qué se trataba.

-Eso corre por mi cuenta. Ustedes ayúdenme con esto.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se miraron entre sí. No estaban seguras de lo que resultaría de ese experimento, ni de lo que dirían si alguien las descubría. Pero los mayores confiaban en ellas, y tal vez bastaba decir que Nyx había aprendido un hechizo nuevo y que tenían ganas de probar cómo era la vida de la otra. Era algo que Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Twilight comprenderían fácilmente. Si tenían suerte.

-Miren, si algo sale mal, yo tomaré la responsabilidad de todo. Si el hechizo sale bien, cada una le explicará a la otra todo lo que tenga que saber de su familia, su casa y todo eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, Nyx lo haremos. Pero mañana tratemos de mantenernos todas juntas, y sin dejar nada en evidencia, ¿sí? – dijo Sweetie Belle, dirigiéndose a la pegaso naranja y a la poni amarilla de lazo rosado. Éstas asintieron, y entonces las tres se prepararon para lo que fuera a suceder.

-Bien, empecemos con ustedes, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom. Pónganse ahí, mientras yo me ocupo del resto.

Una vez en posición, Nyx hizo brillar su cuerno, acumulando magia para el conjuro, y estaba concentrándose cuando una voz la interrumpió. Era la hermana menor de Rarity.

-Una pregunta, Nyx, ¿por qué las cambias a ellas primero? A mí siempre me atrajo la idea de tener alas…

-Lo siento, Sweetie Belle, pero aunque el hecho de que Scootaloo no sabe volar el algo que podemos aprovechar…

-¡Oye! – masculló la pegaso, enfadada.

-…otra cosa muy distinta es la magia.

-Pero si yo todavía no sé usar mucho mi magia. No creo que a Rarity se le dé por intentar enseñarme magia mañana, tiene muchos vestidos que hacer.

-Por eso mismo. Si te pide que levites algo, ni Scootaloo ni Apple Bloom podrían hacerlo, porque a pesar de que se ven como tú, el hechizo no implica que necesariamente seas tú. Por eso cambiaré contigo, porque ambas poseemos magia…

-¿Y qué pasa con nuestras voces? ¿Se oirán las nuestras de verdad, o sonaremos como quienes supuestamente seremos? – preguntó Apple Bloom. Temía que Scootaloo no lograra reproducir exactamente su acento.

-Eso lo tengo arreglado. Supuse que me lo preguntarían, y sí, el hechizo transforma tu voz también. Pero como les dije, las habilidades como la magia o el vuelo no se replican completamente, yo les cambio la apariencia pero el resto queda por cuenta de ustedes.

-Linda maña – se quejó Scootaloo, pensando qué era más terrible, si perder sus alas para verse y actuar como Apple Bloom, o el hecho de no poder usar su scooter y de que Rainbow Dash la ignore.

-Bien, ¿alguna pregunta más? – sus amigas negaron con la cabeza - ¿Están seguras? – sus amigas asintieron – Bueno, pues ahí vamos.

Nyx entonces volvió a encender su cuerno y a concentrarse en el hechizo. Scootaloo y Apple Bloom estaban muy nerviosas, esperaban que no se diera ninguna falla, y acabaran viéndose como una mezcla de una con la otra. El cuerno de Nyx brilló con más intensidad, haciendo que sus dos amigas se elevaran del suelo, levitadas por la magia de la potranca negra. Técnicamente fueron envueltas cada por una esfera de luz de color índigo, que fue cerrándose sobre ellas a medida que la transformación avanzaba. Pronto las esferas de luz se cerraron, y depositaron a las potrancas en el suelo.

Sweetie Belle había cerrado los ojos, para evitar que el intenso brillo la cegara. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que en donde había estado Apple Bloom, ahora se hallaba Scootaloo, y viceversa. La pequeña unicornio quedó estupefacta al ver lo exacto de sus transformaciones, y de no saber sobre el hechizo practicado hacia unos segundos, habría creído que delante suyo tenía a las originales Scootaloo y Apple Bloom. Cuando éstas hablaron, comprobaron que sonaban igual a que si fueran las verdaderas. Nyx no se equivocó, después de todo. Dio un gran salto de alegría al ver que por lo menos la transformación había resultado un éxito.

-Y, cuenten, qué se siente – pidió Sweetie Belle, expectante.

-Pues, en realidad, no se siente nada extraño. – respondió Scootaloo, ahora con la apariencia de Apple Bloom, incluido el moño - Sé que no tengo mis alas, pero por alguna razón no me siento incómoda.

-Bueno… pues yo me siento fabulosa – dijo Apple Bloom, moviendo las alas de Scootaloo, a pesar de que sabía que no volaría – Tienes que enseñarme cómo haces con el scooter. He visto cómo lo manejan los otros pegasos, y me gustaría saber lo que se siente que el viento te vuele la melena mientras vas a toda velocidad.

-Y tú tendrás que enseñarme todo sobre lo que haces en la granja. Lo único que no quiero, es hacer pasteles, soy pésima en la cocina.

-Tranquila, Scoot, de eso no tendrás que preocuparte, porque mañana todos estarán atendiendo el huerto. Y conociendo a Applejack, probablemente se enfoque en los árboles. ¿Qué tan bien vas pateando árboles?

-Tendré que pensar en cosas malas para eso, por alguna razón siempre me hago más fuerte cuando estoy enojada o molesta.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotras, Nyx, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sweetie mirando a Nyx.

-Sí.

-¿Y tendré también tus ojos?

Esta pregunta fastidió un poco a Nyx. Al parecer todavía había algo que su amiga unicornio no entendía aún sobre el hechizo de transformación de apariencia. Nyx repitió el proceso, esta vez incluyéndose ella, no sabía por qué lo había decidido así, pero compartía la curiosidad de sus amigas por saber cómo era la vida de la otra. Además, lo que más le importaba era ver si funcionaba la transformación en un unicornio. Aunque Nyx no pretendía hacer cambiar de papeles a Dexter con nadie, su intención era simplemente ver el funcionamiento del hechizo. Era algo bastante arriesgado, sí, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Fue un poco chocante verse a sí misma luego de terminado el hechizo, pero se repuso rápido. Había visto un reflejo suyo en peores momentos.

La potranca negra dejó pasar unos momentos de algarabía para que sus amigas disfrutaran su nueva apariencia, sobre todo Sweetie belle, porque al darse cuenta de un detalle muy relevante, decidió que revertiría el hechizo sobre ambas. Obviamente, cuando se lo dijo a Sweetie, a ella no le agradó mucho la idea, pero luego de escuchar sus razones accedió. Ser una alicornio, por lo menos en apariencia, durante media hora, había sido la experiencia más genial de toda su vida.

-No puedo arriesgarme Sweetie Belle, gracias por haber comprendido. – agradeció Nyx a su amiga. – Temo que Dexter sospeche algo si se da cuenta de que no eres yo…

Ninguna de sus amigas estaba cerca de sospechar que Nyx no lo decía tanto por cualquier torpeza que Sweetie Belle pudiera cometer siendo Nyx, sino por el "ojo largo" del potro. En algún momento, Nyx tendría que investigar un poco sobre ese fenómeno, no sabía mucho, prácticamente nada, y no parecía un tópico que se encontrara en una simple enciclopedia de magia. Tampoco se trataba de algo que cualquier poni pudiera manejar, como la magia de levitación, y le preocupaba aquello de lo que podía ser capaz.

-Bueno, a partir de este momento, Apple Bloom tú serás Scootaloo, y tú Scootaloo serás Apple Bloom. Traten de cumplir cada una con su rol, y si no les ocurre hacer nada, simplemente inventen la primera excusa que se les venga a la cabeza, y váyanse a dormir lo más pronto posible. Yo por hoy ya no puedo hacer nada, pero debería pasar por la casa de Fluttershy. Aunque compruebe que el hechizo es duradero, necesito hallar el modo de convencer a Dexter… y no sé cómo.

Una mentira sin demasiada importancia. De seguro se creerá cualquier cosa que le digas. – dijo Apple Bloom (Scootaloo).

-Sí, pero está mal mentir. Saben que la mentira tiene patas cortas.

-De acuerdo, Nyx, pero hazlo pronto. Si Twilight lo sabe, las otras no tardarán en saberlo también.

-Eso es cierto. Son tan amigas que probablemente ya Pinkie Pie tenga la fiesta de bienvenida para Dexter mañana mismo. – dijo Scootaloo (Apple Bloom).

Esa posibilidad le heló la sangre a Nyx. No contaba con eso, y los nervios se le tensaron tanto que por un momento se quedó dura como piedra. Tal vez su madre fuera a casa de Fluttershy, y Nyx debía apresurarse a aparecerse por allí si ese era el caso, o todo podía irse por el drenaje. Por otro lado, debía confiar que Fluttershy estuviera manejando bien la situación, no era muy buena mintiendo, pero algo se le ocurriría.

Sin dejar que sus amigas replicasen, la potranca negra salió corriendo de la casa del árbol. Salió de la granja Apple sin permitir que nadie la viese, aunque Applejack la vio, pero Nyx iba tan rápido que ni siquiera se fijó en ella. A la poni obrera no le llamó demasiado la atención, el apuro podía deberse a que quizá la pequeña tenía que llegar a una hora a la biblioteca.

Ansiosa por ver que sus temores no se vieran realizados, se paró en seco, encendió su cuerno, y practicó un hechizo de tele transportación tan repentino que si hubiera querido hacerlo más tranquila, no lo habría logrado. Pensó en la casa de Fluttershy, se concentró, y se esfumó en el aire. Si la suerte la acompañaba, aparecería en la casa de la pegaso para evitar lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo.

"_No te dejes manipular por esa mandona. Ella no es quien para controlar tu vida, muchacho_". Eso le había dicho el extraño en su encuentro de la noche anterior. Recordar su aspecto y su voz grave y cavernosa, por alguna razón no asustaba tanto a Dexter a pesar de ser un potrillo. Esa cosa no se parecía a un poni ni a nada que hubiera visto, y eso que en sus sueños veía cosas mucho más raras. Tenía medio rostro comido, de tal manera que se le veía el hueso del cráneo, y su cabeza era como la de un zorro, unos cuernos finos y alargados le crecían por detrás de las anchas orejas echadas hacia atrás. Estaba flaco, muy flaco, lo que alguna vez habría sido un pelaje hirsuto era ahora una piel grisácea y carcomida por los descomponedores. Si estaba muerto, de seguro ese era su espíritu, porque no despedía ni un olor, pero alrededor suyo siempre corría una ventisca fría.

Sentado sobre una roca en una colina, en una posición que imitaba la de los simios, y aleteando unos despojos de alas como de murciélago, el monstruo lo miró con curiosidad, pero a la vez de una forma peculiar, como si tratara con un conocido. Dexter no lo había visto jamás, y aunque lo único que quería era escapar, otra parte de él lo instaba a acercarse y charlar con el espíritu. Éste tenía un ojo entero en la parte de su cara que todavía estaba intacta, y un tenue resplandor verde en la oscura cuenca vacía del otro lado, lo cual lo hacía más espantoso aún. El instinto de protección le indicaba que debía atacarlo con su magia, pero un ser así difícil era de vencer.

Dexter permanecía pensando en todas las cosas raras que había visto, no desde su llegada a Poniville, sino desde que tenía uso de razón. Se encontraba dibujando algunas de ellas, como para tenerlas ahí, y analizarlas, como si pudieran huir de su memoria si no las plasmaba en un papel. En el día, no veía nada, solamente sombras que se retorcían en los rincones o sitios en penumbra. A veces podía oír susurros, como si alguien le hablara, pero sacudía la cabeza diciéndose que debía ser el rumor del pueblo. Había oído decir a Nyx que había una biblioteca en Poniville, y Dexter tenía ganas de ir a conocerla para ver qué decía sobre espíritus y cosas que a simple no se distinguen. Nunca había pisado una, pero sabía lo que eran.

Recostándose en el sillón, tanto que parecía una bolita gris en la esquina, Dexter se dispuso a descansar de los papeles y de los crayones que Shy le había conseguido. Contempló a su alrededor la sala de estar de la pegaso de melena rosada, y se preguntó cómo podía ser que ella tuviera el valor de dejarlo quedar en su casa. Bueno, era de esperarse, si ella era tan buena y bondadosa con otras especies de animales, más indefensos que ella, bien podría comportarse igual con un cachorro de su propia especie. Por eso, se juró a sí mismo que protegería a Fluttershy siempre que pudiera, y que nadie le haría daño en su presencia. Y para sentenciar que no rompería su juramento, Dexter buscó con la mirada algo filoso que le pudiera servir para el sello. Al no hallar nada corto punzante, extrajo una astilla de un mueble. Bastaba con una astilla de madera con buena punta para lo que se proponía hacer, ya que era un juramento como los que antaño se hacían, para jamás romperse. Y si se rompía, bueno, el responsable afrontaría las consecuencias.

Mientras en la lengua antigua, Dexter pronunciaba las palabras formales de su juramento de protección para con Fluttershy, con la punta de la astilla procedió a hacer una runa en el lado derecho de su pecho, que significaba más o menos "protector". El pequeño unicornio hizo caso omiso del dolor, y no soltó ni una sola lágrima. La sangre no le asustaba, aunque ahora comenzaba a manar de su marca y a correr por su vientre y su pata, hasta el sillón. Se hubiera manchado si Dexter no se hubiera movido cuando una voz habló de repente. Se oía horrorizada.

-¡¿Dexter, qué estás haciendo?!

Por suerte, el rito del juramento había acabado en el momento en que Nyx apareció tele transportada en la sala. El único presente, que había observado el rito completo, era Ángel. El conejo se sentía cada vez más inquieto por la presencia del potro, y esa horrenda inmolación suya lo perturbó aún más. Nyx no sabía qué pensar ni cómo interpretar lo que ahora veían sus ojos. Era algo completamente nuevo para ella el ver a un poni haciéndose con una astilla. Se había olvidado totalmente de su transportación, su mente se concentraba en el potro delante suyo, que la observó con toda la calma del mundo, y cuando ella le señaló su pecho, remarcando que estaba herido y que necesitaba ser atendido de inmediato, no reaccionó a la primera, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la herida.

Nyx salió volando a buscar el botiquín, no sin llamar a Fluttershy desesperadamente. Al parecer no estaba en casa, y Dexter se lo confirmó.

-Shy me dijo que iba al mercado y volvía enseguida, y que tenía que pasar por la dulcería, creo, y por la granja, y me pidió que me quedara aquí mientras ella no estaba.

A la alicornio negra se le pusieron los pelos de punta, incluso las crines, y las alas, algo que le pareció muy chistoso a su compañero, al no comprender el motivo de tanto terror. Nyx, después de eso, no alcanzaba a distinguir qué era lo peor: que Fluttershy lo dejara solo, o que fuera al pueblo donde cualquiera de sus amigas la podía encontrar. Especialmente Pinkie Pie, que era como una bomba de relojería. Con "dulcería", a lo que Dexter se estaba refiriendo no era más ni menos que Sugar Cube Corner, y Nyx sabía perfectamente lo peligrosa que podía ser cierta poni rosa de melena esponjada.

-¿Por qué estás tan exaltada? – preguntó Dexter, mientras Nyx localizaba el botiquín en lo alto de una estantería y lo bajaba con su magia. – No debes preocuparte por mí, - decía, entretanto, tenía el pecho color escarlata por la sangre derramada, que comenzaba a coagularse – yo ya me encargo…

-Yo te ayudo. – espetó Nyx - ¿Qué se suponía que estabas haciendo? ¡Mira cómo estás! – señalando el pecho rojo, Nyx parecía regañar a Dexter de una forma muy maternal. No podía negar que estaba el doble de asustada de lo que había estado antes, y esa parsimonia de Dexter no ayudaba.

-¿Esto? Es un juramento.

-¿Un juramento? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Sí, eso. – contestó Dexter. Empezaba a odiar eso de tener que repetir tantas veces las cosas. – Es un juramento de protección, que nunca debe romperse.

-¿Y para eso tenías que cortarte?

-Oye, no sé cómo hacen los juramentos aquí. Pero te digo que un juramento no es lo mismo que una promesa.

-Sí, entiendo, ¿pero era necesario que te hicieras esa herida? – preguntó Nyx, mientras atendía el corte como le habían enseñado en un curso de primeros auxilios tiempo atrás en la escuela.

-Tranquila, tampoco es que me saqué el corazón o algo así. Se curará con el tiempo, pero la marca permanecerá como prueba de mi juramento.

-Okey, ¿y se puede saber qué clase de juramento has hecho?

-Yo juré proteger a Fluttershy, pase lo que pase, porque ella me recibió en su casa y me procuró el bienestar, yo en agradecimiento me propuse no dejar que alguien le haga daño. – explicó Dexter, mientras observaba detenidamente cómo Nyx mojaba algodón con un poco de alcohol y lo pasaba por la herida. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía lindo que Nyx le hiciera eso. debía ser la falta de costumbre de que alguien lo atendiera de esa forma.

-¿Fluttershy no tarda?

-Debe estar por llegar.

El silencio reinó en la sala entretanto Nyx terminaba con el corte. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerle una vendita, Dexter se negó, diciendo que la marca no debía cubrirse, porque tenía que ver con el honor. Nyx no tenía idea de dónde sacaba Dexter esas cosas, probablemente formaran parte de enseñanzas recibidas hacía mucho tiempo, y no creía que fuera por parte de las cabras. Le parecía, por otro lado, un gesto tierno de su parte, pero muy bizarro también. En la lógica de los ponis, bastaba con hacer el juramento de palabra, a menos que se llevase también por escrito por deseo de las partes.

-Buena enfermera – dijo Dexter en tono burlón, palmeando a Nyx en la cabeza.

-Buen chico – dijo Nyx a su vez, repitiendo el gesto. – Me sorprende que no hayas gritado ni pataleado.

-No dolió nada.

-Ah, ¿te haces el duro, eh?

-Yo soy duro, tonto el que no lo ve.

-Em, bueno, mira, tenemos algo de qué hablar. – dijo Nyx, estaba decidida a llevar a cabo el hechizo de todas formas, sin esperar a mañana, porque presentía que el secreto no duraría más que unos minutos.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Dexter, intrigado. - ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

-No… bueno, sí. Es… por tu pelaje.

Dexter examinó su pelaje, sin comprender qué era lo que tenía de malo según Nyx. Esperaba que ella se explicara bien, no quería tener que entrar en su cabeza para encontrar la respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa con mi pelaje?

-Verás… - Nyx no podía creer la mentira que estaba por inventar, pero la desesperación de que todo fuera descubierto sin que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por evitarlo, era lo que la estaba manejando en ese momento. – Voy a tener que aplicarte un hechizo para cambiar el color de tu pelaje porque… - Dexter le clavó unos ojos inquisitivos, aguardando más información, y Nyx hacía lo que podía por no perder la compostura – porque aquí en Poniville todos son… un poco supersticiosos con el color gris.

-¿Cómo que supersticiosos?

-Sí, ¿conoces la creencia de que si te cruza un gato negro, tendrás mala suerte?

-Más o menos, pero ¿qué significa eso? ¿Qué mi color de pelaje da mala suerte, por eso no me han dejado salir a conocer el pueblo, porque los ponis temen que yo les dé mala suerte?

Definitivamente, Dexter era muy distinto a ella en eso. Al principio, a Nyx podían echarle cualquier mentira, que ella se lo creía. Como la broma que las bravuconas de Tiara y Spoon le jugaron con respecto al bosque Everfree, a pesar de que ella ya había estado ahí y sabía que no había ningún bonito jardín. Dexter, en cambio, parecía tener la habilidad de cazar las intenciones como un pájaro en pleno vuelo.

-No, no es que piensen que des mala suerte, es sólo que… tendrían miedo de ti, porque eres diferente.

-Pero tú también eres diferente. ¿Los ponivillenses no te tendrían miedo a ti también?

-Eso es otro tema… ellos se acostumbraron a mí.

-¿Y por qué no podrían acostumbrarse a mí también? Yo no soy un poni malo, y no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. ¿Por qué tendrían que temerme, si yo no he hecho nada?

-Eh… - la mentira de la superstición del color gris no le estaba ayudando en nada, y además, Dexter tenía razón. Tan solo si pudiera explicarle la verdad, todo sería más fácil, pero Nyx ya sentía próxima la amenaza. Se dirigió a la ventana, y a través del vidrio, pudo ver que se acercaban un par de figuras, una de ellas de seguro era Fluttershy, que parecía estar deteniendo a la otra, de color rosa, y eso le dio la pauta de que debía actuar rápido.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dexter, insatisfecho porque Nyx no le respondía.

-Nada – mintió ella – Es solo que estaba pensando que, tal vez seas mejor bienvenido en Poniville si cambio tu pelaje de gris a blanco.

Dexter hizo una mueca y miró hacia un costado. ¿Por qué Nyx insistía tanto con eso? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ocultar? Él no tenía secretos, era su supuesta amiga la que se empeñaba en construir tanto melodrama. Deseaba con toda el alma poder meterse en su cabeza y ver qué le pasaba, por qué tanto espamento. Pero no tenía las agallas, sentía que era como traicionar su confianza. ¿Y qué si ella tuviera razón? Dexter no quería causar más problemas, suficiente había tenido en las Montañas Nevadas, por eso, consideró acatar lo que decía la potranca negra, aunque una parte suya se revelara contra esa resolución. Además, entre tantos potros y potras de vivos colores, él con su melena negra y su pelaje gris resultaba todo un fenómeno. Tampoco había olvidado el episodio del vagón del tren.

-Hey, está bien que hagas eso que quieres hacer, si por lo menos eso me asegura que los de mi raza no van a despreciarme como los machos de la manada de las cabras. – dijo Dexter, acercándose a Nyx y tocándole el hombro. Eso pareció alegrarla, porque vio en sus ojos de dragón un rayo de luz.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. En serio. Después de todo, siento que si te hago caso, todo saldrá mejor. Tú fuiste quien me convenció de eso de la segunda oportunidad, y supongo que a veces hay que limar algunas asperezas para que todo encaje, ¿verdad?

Nyx se repuso, y asintió con la cabeza. Era un cambio de parecer algo repentino, pero le facilitaba mucho las cosas. No tardó en poner cascos a la obra, el presentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y en menos de lo que se imaginaba, Pinkie Pie estaría allí para dar la bienvenida al nuevo habitante de Poniville.

-¿Listo? – preguntó Nyx.

-Listo.

A continuación, la potranca alicornio efectuó el hechizo de la misma forma que con sus amigas, con la diferencia de que en este caso no era tan complejo, ya que debía concentrarse nada más en el pelaje. Temía que se viera el brillo desde afuera, pero siempre habría una buena mentira para cubrir eso. Cuando abrió los ojos y contempló a Dexter, la satisfacción y el alivio arribaron a su mente, pues había salido todo a la perfección. Ahora, delante suyo se encontraba un potro unicornio blanco, sin nada más especial que unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

Fue justo a tiempo, pues Nyx oyó abrirse la puerta, y en eso entró Fluttershy, totalmente sola para confusión de la potranca. La pegaso amarilla quedó estupefacta ante lo que veía, aunque en realidad no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-Nyx dice que esto ayudará a que yo me integre con los otros ponis en Poniville – explicó Dexter, y Fluttershy al mirar a Nyx, notó que ésta asentía levemente, por lo que comprendió y no hizo demasiadas preguntas.

Dexter la ayudó con las bolsas de las compras, mientras Nyx se relajaba un poco, mirando por la ventana, mientras tanto, a ver si hallaba indicios de visitas inesperadas. Hasta que Fluttershy le pidió si podían hablar en privado, a lo que Nyx accedió. Una vez en el patio, en la penumbra del crepúsculo, y lejos de donde Dexter pudiera oír, la tímida poni le confesó a Nyx que había hablado con Pinkie Pie, más bien ésta la estuvo persiguiendo por todo el pueblo, pues ya sabía que había un nuevo poni en el pueblo, y que su Pinkie-sentido le avisaba que estaba en su casa. Applejack y Rarity se engancharon también, al parecer a Twilight se le habría escapado algún comentario. Nyx escuchó pacientemente la explicación de Fluttershy, que estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido, pero entonces la potranca le dijo que no se preocupara, que de todas formas ya no era posible seguir con la farsa. A partir de ahora, le dijo, tendría que concentrarse en su papel de madre adoptiva, pues eso es lo que creían el resto de las mane 6, que Fluttershy había adoptado un hijo.

Mientras el día iba muriendo en un colchón de color anaranjado, una agotada potranca volvía a su casa en la granja Apple para tomar una ducha e ir a cenar. Temía que el agua descubriese su verdadera identidad, como si estuviera pintada con pintura, pero Scootaloo descartó esa loca idea. Nyx lo había hecho bien, en ningún momento los Apple sospecharon nada, y aunque estuvo a punto de desfallecer de cansancio, por la gran cantidad de tareas con las que le tocaba cumplir como Apple Bloom, podía decir que en cierta forma había disfrutado de la vida en la granja. Nada sabía de cómo le iría mañana, pero por el momento sólo quería comer y echarse a descansar. En un momento, Sweetie Belle se apareció por la ventana de su cuarto, para ver cómo estaba, si tenía algún problema, y de paso para pasarle el chisme. Había oído decir a una emocionada Rarity que Fluttershy había adoptado un potro, lo que significaba claramente que se había roto el silencio, y también significaba un poco más de tranquilidad para ellas.

Una vez que Sweetie Belle comprobó que todo estaba bien con Scootaloo, fue a ver a Apple Bloom, a ver cómo le iba en su rol de potrilla pegaso. En este caso, lo único más difícil que se le había hecho a Apple Bloom era esconder su forma de hablar, y simular a esa Scootaloo que seguía a Rainbow Dash a todos lados y era su fan a muerte. Con respecto al scooter, la poni terrenal convertida en pegaso no tuvo grandes inconvenientes para aprender a manejarlo. Lo que sí se notó a leguas, y Sweetie Belle no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta, era que el hecho de tener padres por un día, había tocado fibras muy sensibles en Apple Bloom, quien en su apariencia de pegaso naranja, le había confesado a la potranca blanca que deseaba no cambiar más de forma, pues los padres de Scoot, aunque un poco serios, eran muy amorosos.

-Ya no recordaba lo que sentía que me arrullaran… *snif* Esta tarde me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que extraño a mis padres *snif* - dijo Apple Bloom, secándose una lágrima.

-Bueno… mira, te tengo una nueva – dijo Sweetie, cambiando de tema bruscamente, para animarla, y porque se le estaba contagiando el llanto de su amiga – Ahora nuestras hermanas saben de Dexter, solamente creen que es un potrillo que Fluttershy adoptó, pero por lo menos así no tendremos que seguir mintiendo.

Apple Bloom la miró con los ojos de Scoot, todavía vidriosos, y Sweetie pensó en lo que sería ver llorar a la Scoot original, ya que ella era muy reacia a demostrar sus sentimientos, lo mismo que Rainbow Dash. Se preguntó si algún día la verían llorar como lloraba ahora Apple Bloom, puesta en su pellejo. Con un suspiro, Apple Bloom dijo:

-¿Cómo la tendrá Dexter con sus padres? ¿Los habrá perdido siendo bebé, o los habría alcanzado a conocer, para después verlos desaparecer de su vida, como yo?

-No lo sé, Appll…. Scootaloo. Por ahora tienes que descansar.

Sweetie Belle se fue reflexionando muy profundamente durante todo el camino de regreso a la Boutique Carrusel. Ella tenía a sus padres con ella, por lo tanto, aunque entendía el dolor de Apple Bloom, y la valentía que demostró al hablar de algo que había marcado su vida, no podía comprender ese sentimiento. También pensó en Dexter, y fuera ese malvado rey o no, cabía preguntarse qué infancia habría tenido, qué relación habría tenido con sus padres. En una clase, Cherrilee había dicho que los padres son los pilares de todo poni, son quienes le enseñan a defenderse en la vida, quienes le inculcan valores y buenos modales, quienes le dan amor y cariño… ¿Qué habría recibido el rey Sombra cuando era un potro?

¿Qué clase de educación le habrían dado sus padres, para llegar a ser lo que fue?

Aquí terminamos otro capítulo. Espero que no les parezca muy corto, y perdón si esperaban leer más de las aventuras de Apple Bloom como Scootaloo, y de Scootaloo como Apple Bloom, pero todavía falta medio día del plazo que había establecido Nyx. Bueno, parece que al fin se tendrá la olla a medio destapar, y aunque Nyx hubiera querido esperar un poco más, el Pinkie-sentido es uno de los fenómenos más complicados de vencer, y tarde o temprano se tenía que develar todo.

Gracias como siempre por apoyar la historia, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Pequeño aviso al margen: a raíz del mensaje de un usuario, me percaté de que la página me borra los guiones iniciales de los diálogos, y la verdad es que tengo muchos capítulos aquí para corregir, porque sé que es un estorbo a la lectura la falta de un guión que nos anuncie que ahora viene un dialogo. Les pido mil disculpas, tendré que chequear más la vista previa de los capítulos.


	10. Capítulo 9: Presentaciones inesperadas

Hola a todos, un millón de disculpas por retrasarme con el fic. De alguna manera, me dio lo que se llama un "bloqueo de escritor", y me encontré con que no me salía más para escribir. Además, ahora arranco con la facultad, y sumado a eso, tengo otros fics en progreso, que estuve editando un poco más seguido. Eso no significa, claro, que la historia esté descontinuada, sólo que se actualizará un poco más lento.

**Capítulo 9: Presentaciones inesperadas**

-0-

_Tan fácilmente explotas…_

_¿qué infierno te posee?_

Héroes del silencio – La apariencia no es sincera

-0-

No importaba que su raza fuera originaria de los hielos del norte, ni que hubiera pasado mil años conviviendo con el helado mar ártico, ni qué tan fuerte podía ser, el frío no perdonaba, y Sombra admitió que si no tomaba un descanso, un baño caliente y una cena formidable, probablemente la pasaría muy mal. Además, necesitaba pensar. Sólo tenía la mitad de su poder.

Sombra había revisado los alrededores del Imperio de Cristal durante la noche, observando con cierto desprecio los colores provenientes del palacio que una vez fue suyo. Intentaba no pensar en eso, la búsqueda era más importante. Tenía la sensación de que lo que esperaba encontrar, no lo hallaría. Si todo había sucedido como debía, el rastro lo llevaba en la dirección correcta. Sombra rastreaba la zona, usando una especie de sonar. La presencia mental de toda aquella criatura (mágica) que estuviese rondando cerca, rebotaría en la mente del rastreador. También intentaba establecer una comunicación psicológica a corta distancia, pero no hallaba más que el eco del viento proveniente de las montañas.

Hasta que llegó a un árbol seco y muerto que poseía apenas una pizca del rastro de Skugga. Sombra se sentó y apoyó los cascos al pie del árbol. Se concentró. Obviamente, a partir del cuerno, -lo único que había quedado de Skugga- éste se había regenerado. La visión fue limpia y nítida. Sin necesidad de intermediarios, la magia oscura y las sombras se encargaron de todo. La parte que le tocaba a él, era hallar a Skugga y absorberlo, ya que Skugga alguna vez había formado parte de él. Y de hecho, tenían la misma magia, y el mismo canal psicológico para contactar con aquello que estaba fuera de todas las posibilidades de cualquier otro poni.

La última visión que le llegó de Skugga, fue la más importante. Allí aparecía una potranca alicornio que despertó varias reminiscencias en él, como si ya la conociera de algún sitio. Tenía la piel negra, la crin púrpura y unos ojos de dragón de color turquesa. No pudo sacar nada más, porque de repente todo se volvió borroso, y Sombra volvió a la realidad. Ya no haría nada más, el frío al parecer también inhibía sus poderes.

La prioridad entonces era hallar un sitio para reposar, y con ese propósito, y la sensación de que alguien seguía sus pisadas, Sombra continuó su camino en dirección opuesta al Imperio de Cristal. Necesitaba alojarse en un lugar en el que su presencia no despertara alarmas, ni en donde pudieran siquiera reconocer su cara.

Después de caminar kilómetros sin hallar más que nieve y soledad, el unicornio atisbó a los lejos una luz de esperanza. Era un bar al pie de una montaña. Pensó que allí deberían vender buenos tragos, teniendo en cuenta el sitio en el que estaba ubicado, y la sed en su garganta despertó como una fiera embravecida. Lo malo del asunto era que no tenía un céntimo, y probablemente no le darían de beber gratis. De todas formas entró, pensando que ya se las arreglaría de algún modo.

Al traspasar la puerta, cayó de lleno en una típica pelea de bar, aunque el bar también era una despensa. Una silla, lanzada por un pegaso robusto, volaba hacia la cabeza de un poni terrenal, que instintivamente se agachó para esquivarla. Sombra vio que venía hacia su cara, y la detuvo con un escudo mágico. Al mismo tiempo, tomó la silla con su telequinesis, y pensaba devolverla al que la había lanzado en un principio, pero en cambio la dejó a un costado. En otras circunstancias se habría unido con gusto a la trifulca, pero éste no era el momento. Apartó a los contendientes en direcciones distintas, como método para separarlos y para acercarse al mostrador. Con la simpatía del tabernero, tal vez consiguiera por lo menos echarse algo al buche.

-¡Hey, quién te crees que eres? – vociferó el pegaso, acompañado por otro. Ambos pegasos eran un poco más grandes que el poni al que agredían, pero no más que Sombra.

-Mira, colega, se ve que está hecho mierda – señaló el otro pegaso. – Por el estado en el que está, es increíble que haya sobrevivido sin que se lo comieran los lobos.

Los pegasos continuaron mofándose de él, pero a Sombra no le importaba lo que pudieran decir esos dos. El bar estaba casi vacío. Los demás ponis allí se mantenían en sus asuntos, como si no les importara lo que le había sucedido al poni terrenal, que se levantó, recogió sus cosas, y se dirigió al mostrador. Buscaba en sus alforjas algunos bits para pagarle al tabernero, que no le quitaba los ojos al recién llegado.

-¿Y éste es sordo o qué? Voy a darle una paliza.

-No importa quién o qué sea.

Ambos pegasos se lanzaron a embestir a Sombra, para descargarse contra él por haber interrumpido su diversión. Pensaban que sería sencillo vencerlo, porque aunque tuviera magia, se veía bastante débil como para usarla. Pero no tenían idea de con quién se estaban metiendo. Con un golpe de su casco izquierdo, el unicornio mandó a volar a uno de ellos contra la chimenea. La crin de la cola por poco se le prendió fuego. Al otro, Sombra lo detuvo con su magia, reteniéndolo en el suelo. Vio que detrás del mostrador, el tabernero tenía un cuchillo que parecía filoso, y lo descolgó con su telequinesis.

-¡Oiga! No, ¿qué va a hacer? – dijo el tabernero, temiendo lo peor – Suéltelo y dígale que se vaya. ¡No quiero más violencia en mi bar!

Los demás ponis alzaron sus cabezas hacia el centro, interesados por el desenlace de la escena.

-¡Espera, amigo, yo sólo estaba… estábamos jugando! – gimió el pegaso al costado de la chimenea, sin saber qué hacer por su compañero.

-Vaya forma de jugar – respondió Sombra, señalando al poni terrenal, que miraba con ojos de tomates. – Pues bien, yo también estoy jugando. – Sombra no hablaba desde que había salido del mar, y la voz le salía áspera y ronca, como si tuviera un terrible catarro. Sentía la lengua seca y pastosa.

-¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Te daré lo que quieras, pero por favor no me mates! – gemía el pegaso en el suelo, que veía sus propios ojos asustados en el filo del cuchillo.

A Sombra no le interesaba matar a nadie, pero era una buena diversión poder asustar a un mundano. Podría haber hecho muchas cosas con ese cuchillo, sin embargo, lo único que hizo con él fue cortar al ras todas las plumas del ala derecha del pegaso. Todos en el bar quedaron sorprendidos. Sombra se volvió hacia el mostrador y regresó el cuchillo a su sitio en la pared.

Cuando el pegaso salió de su confusión, le rogó al unicornio gris que le devolviera las plumas de su ala, que las necesitaba para trabajar. Sombra recapacitó, viendo la desesperación de su víctima, y decidió cambiarle las plumas por una cantidad de dinero suficiente para tomar una cena decente. El pegaso aceptó sin vacilar, y obtuvo sus plumas de vuelta, pero tuvo que comprar además un engrudo para pegarlas, porque no iba a volver a su casa sin tapar su humillación.

Después de eso, se hizo el silencio.

Al salir, el poni terrenal alcanzó a Sombra, para agradecerle su intervención.

-No tiene nada que agradecer – respondió el unicornio. Su respuesta no había sido cálida ni cortés.

El tabernero le había ofrecido una capa, como agradecimiento por lo hecho, y lo no hecho, dentro del bar. Ahora solamente se sentía cansado y con frío.

-Llevo estos alimentos para mi familia, y algunos remedios para mi hija. Está muy enferma. Debe ser tarde ya. Mi esposa debe estar esperándome preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo molestaban en el bar?

-Porque en el mundo, tristemente, hay bravucones que prefieren meterse con los pobres y los débiles. Fue bueno que les dieras una lección. Me has salvado.

-No es para tanto.

-Sí que lo es. Soy el único sostén de mi familia. El trabajo por aquí no es mucho, y me arreglo con lo que puedo.

Cuando llegaron al portón de la humilde casa del poni terrenal, éste no dudó en intentar convencer a Sombra de que se quedase a pasar la noche, a lo cual accedió aunque un poco de mala gana. Le sorprendió que a pesar de la humildad y estrechez del hogar, aquella familia aceptase a alguien más dentro, cuando parecía no haber más lugar. La esposa y los hijos menores se hallaban sentados alrededor de la cama de la hija mayor, que volaba de fiebre. En un saloncito que hacía de cocina, comedor y living, bailaban las llamas de un fuego que el viento que entraba por la chimenea amenazaba apagar.

El padre explicó a la familia la razón de la presencia del visitante, y todos le dispensaron un buen trato, a pesar de que cada uno tenía algunas pequeñas dudas por el aspecto del invitado. La esposa parecía temerle un poco, el segundo hijo mantenía distancia, y el más pequeño, que no contaría con más de dos años, lo miraba extasiado, como si nunca hubiera visto nada parecido. Se le había pegado a los talones, y lo seguía por todos lados con la mirada. Sombra notó que el pequeño no le tenía miedo, sino que parecía que lo consideraba uno más de la casa.

Sombra decidió que se iría a la madrugada del día siguiente, sin decir palabra. No quería retrasarse demasiado en su viaje. El lugar era acogedor, pero había algo que le sentaba mal. Estar allí lo hacía sentir incómodo, y si no hubiera sido por la fatiga, habría seguido de largo. No conseguía darse cuenta qué le producía la visión de esta familia, trataba de ser amable pero sin interesarse mucho en la situación.

No se sentía él mismo mientras estaba allí. Definitivamente no. Se había acercado a la cama donde yacía la potranca enferma, y después de preguntarle al padre qué síntomas tenía, Sombra supo que era una fiebre que solía atacarlo a él de pequeño, y que existía un hechizo para aminorar la fiebre que su padre solía usar para curarlo, un hechizo que se complementaba con una sopa de hierbas que ayudaban a eliminar la enfermedad. Así hizo, usó el hechizo en la niña y le explicó al padre qué plantas debía buscar, cómo prepararlas y en qué momento debía dársela, y que al cabo de algunas horas, estaría completamente mejorada.

Luego de que la familia se fue a acostar, después de tomar nota de su consejo, Sombra permaneció en el living sin pensar en nada. Era como si tuviera congelado el cerebro. En un momento, notó que algo le mordisqueaba y le tiraba de las crines, y al abrir los ojos descubrió al pequeño potrillo, con su cara siempre alegre, trayendo en la boca el muñeco que lo acompañaba todas las noches. Tenía claras intenciones de jugar, y a pesar de los intentos de Sombra por mandarlo de vuelta a su cucha, el pequeño no se rendía, por lo que al final, terminó aceptando las reglas de su juego, hasta que se quedó dormido entre las ancas del unicornio, que viendo la hora de retirarse, lo llevó a su cuarto, lo arropó, y una vez en el vestíbulo usó un hechizo de tele transportación para salir sin hacer ruido.

Y siguió su camino intentando ignorar lo sucedido aquella noche.

-0-0-

-¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Estoy tan feliz! – exclamaba Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos sin cansarse mientras regresaba a Sugar Cube Corner, luego de una jornada de persecución en la que consiguió lo que quería: confirmar que el nuevo poni estaba en la casa de Fluttershy, y de paso descubrir que otra de sus queridas amigas era madre, por lo menos de corazón.

Tan absorta estaba en lo suyo, que no vio que era interceptada por un objeto azul de crin multicolor.

-Oye, Pinkie, ¿qué tanto traes? ¿Algún nuevo poni en el pueblo? – dijo Rainbow Dash, sin saber que estaba totalmente en lo cierto.

-¡Sí, sí, como no te lo imaginas! – exclamó Pinkie, cuyo entusiasmo no tardó en dejarse ver.

-¿Eh?

-¿Y sabes qué? ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Es el hijo de una amiga nuestra!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y de quién? – preguntó Rainbow, mientras seguía a Pinkie por la calle, que en ningún momento había detenido su andar.

-¡De Flutershy! ¿No te enteraste acaso, Dashie?

-De… de… ¿Fluttershy? – balbuceó Rainbow - ¿Pero cómo…?

-Duh, - Pinkie hizo una cara como si estuviera hablando con una potrilla tonta - ¡ella lo adoptó! ¡Y lo tiene ahora en su casa, y me ha dicho que no nos ha dicho nada porque todavía no estaba segura y quería que fuera una sorpresa, además de que me dijo que me tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera para hacer la fiesta de bienvenida, y que todas podíamos participar!

-Vaya, eso es…

-¡Increíble! ¿No? – Pinkie saltó tan alto que por un instante estuvo frente a frente con su amiga.

-Bueno, sí, aunque… un poco extraño. – la pegaso color cian sentía que algo andaba mal como para que Fluttershy no les dijera enseguida de lo acontecido, y además, una serie de dudas se formularon en su mente - ¿No te parece que es un poco fortuita esta aparición? Digo, no veo razón para que Fluttershy adopte a un potrillo, no es que esté mal, pero… siento que hay algo raro aquí. – Rainbow recordó con quién estaba hablando, por lo que decidió seguir otro hilo de charla – Entonces, Pinkie, ¿cuándo es la fiesta?

-¡Será mañana a las tres, en Sugar Cube Corner, por supuesto! ¡Y tú y Tanque están los dos invitados! - respondió Pinkie Pie, mientras se adelantaba – Ahora tengo mucho que planear, Dashie, ¡nos vemos cuando nos veamos! – dijo, saludando enérgicamente a su amiga por sobre el hombro, sin dejar de correr.

-Hmm – Rainbow se sentó en una nube, para pensar mejor, pero luego se levantó, desplegó sus alas, y alzó vuelo.

-Applejack, ¿tienes un minuto? – preguntó la pegaso azul.

-Oh, Rainbow Dash, qué bueno verte por aquí. – respondió la poni granjera, entretanto entraba a los acres cargando algunas alforjas llenas de menesteres para la granja. - ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-¿Qué sabes sobre de que Fluttershy adoptó un potrillo? – lanzó Rainbow, sin rodeos.

-Bueno, no es mucho lo que sé. Hoy me encontré con Twilight, y sin querer lo mencionó. Al parecer, Fluttershy quería mantenerlo en asunto privado, no sé bien por qué, pero supongo que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Me encontré con Pinkie Pie, y estaba muy exaltada por la fiesta de bienvenida que le haría. ¿Pero no hueles algo raro?

-¿Raro como qué, terroncito?

-¡Vamos, Applejack, se ve desde el espacio! ¿De dónde crees que Fluttershy sacaría a un potrillo? Mira, no sé por qué siento que tiene que ver con lo que pasó el otro día en la estación de tren del Imperio de Cristal. Parecía que las niñas y Fluttershy ocultaran algo, sobre todo me sorprendió lo de que quisieran ir en el vagón de carga…

-¿No te estás poniendo paranoica, verdad? Lo que sea, lo sabremos bien cuando sea la fiesta, no creo que sea tan malo como tú dices…

-Yo no sé nada, Applejack, pero me extraña que Fluttershy no nos dijera nada. Ella no es así, y si estoy en lo correcto, ella debe haberse traído a ese misterioso chico del Imperio de Cristal, ¿cómo se explica sino que de la nada nos enteremos de esto?

-Ah, Rainbow, tal vez tengas razón. Pero yo tengo mucho trabajo del que ocuparme, y quisiera dejar algunas cosas listas para mañana, sobre todo si habrá fiesta. Si no te ofendes, necesito continuar con las labores de la granja…

-No hay problema, Applejack, nos vemos mañana. – dicho esto, Rainbow salió como un bólido, levantando una ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que le voló el sombrero a la poni naranja.

-¡Applebloom! – llamó al entrar a la casa - ¿Estás por ahí?

-0-

"Sé quién puede darme respuestas" pensó Rainbow Dash. Tenía unas profundas ganas de presentarse en la casa de la pegaso amarilla, y resolver sus dudas, pero quería obtener más información de lo que se acababa de enterar. Una razón concreta para hacer lo que hacía, no la tenía, sólo curiosidad y sospechas sin cuerpo ni forma. Probablemente ella estuviera notando algo que sus amigas no, y si con alguien podía hablar de esto, ésa era Twilight.

Sin tomarse el tiempo de golpear la puerta, entró a la biblioteca como si de su casa se tratase, esperando que Twilight le echara una bronca por su repentina irrupción. Sin embargo, estaba hablando con Rarity, y al oír nombrar desde fuera el nombre de la susodicha pegaso de crin rosa, adivinó de lo que estaban hablando.

-Rainbow, querida, ¿ésa es forma de entrar en una casa que no es la tuya? – le reprochó Rarity, con su típico tono de "maestra de los modales".

-Creo firmemente que en una situación así, no podemos retrasarnos con formalidades. – replicó Rainbow, con cara de fastidio.

-¿Acaso vienes a ver si tengo algún libro nuevo de Daring Do que no hayas leído? – preguntó Twilight.

-No, Twilight, pero no sé si a ustedes ya les fueron con el chisme, de todas formas se los diré…

-¡Ah! ¿Es por el potrillo que adoptó Fluttershy, verdad? – interrumpió Twilight.

-¡Oh! ¿No te parece una ternura? Siempre me pregunté cómo sería Flutershy con un bebé – suspiró Rarity.

-No se emocionen tan pronto. – dijo Rainbow, con un tono sombrío, bajando al suelo – A lo que a mí respecta, hay algo que no está bien en todo este asunto.

-Pero Rainbow, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? Explícate. – demandó Rarity, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me encontré con Pinkie Pie en el pueblo, y ella me dijo que estaba preparando una fiesta de bienvenida para el hijo de Fluttershy. Lo raro no es eso, lo raro es que ese potrillo apareció de la nada, sin que ella nos dijera algo de lo que pensaba hacer… Además, ¡somos sus amigas! ¿Cómo nos viene a contar de esto a último momento? Teniendo en cuenta que hace dos días que volvimos del Imperio de Cristal, y ella empezó a actuar extraño.

-Pero… - empezó Rarity, siendo callada por Twilight que levantó una pezuña. Rainbow notó su gesto, y dedujo que de verdad, Twilight sabía algo.

-Entiendo lo que estás pensando, Rainbow. – dijo, serenamente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y te tomarás el trabajo de explicármelo, cerebrito?

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, Rainbow. – Twilight le dirigió una mirada un poco hostil a la pegaso antes de continuar – Nyx me lo contó todo.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nyx con todo esto? ¿Por qué Fluttershy no te lo dijo personalmente? Eso significa que… ¡Nyx es cómplice de lo que estaba ocultando Fluttershy!

-Tranquilízate, Rainbow, por favor, y déjame hablar a mí. - dijo Twilight – Pero necesito que no lo divulgues, lo mismo tú Rarity.

-Tienes la palabra de una dama. – respondió la unicornio blanca, poniendo su casco derecho en su pecho y alzando un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, les contaré todo…

La alicornio lavanda explicó con paciencia lo que Nyx le había dicho, poniéndose de su lado, y justificando la forma de actuar de su hija. Rainbow y Rarity se mostraban un poco incrédulas, y pronto la modista compartió en parte la preocupación de la controladora del clima, ya que sí, ahora se daba cuenta de que había algo anormal en esa repentina adopción. Por mucho que preguntaron cosas como ¿Por qué no buscaron a la madre?, o ¿Realmente estaba abandonado?, entre otras cosas por el estilo. Twilight obviamente no pudo responder a todas estas inquisiciones, y repetía una y otra vez que simularan sorpresa al día siguiente, cuando conocieran al potrillo. Luego, sus dos amigas le hicieron la misma pregunta que ella le había hecho a Nyx, y Twilight no tuvo más que repetir la respuesta que ésta le había dado.

-0-

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. La culpa la carcomía por el acto deshonesto que cometía, ella, que siendo hermana del Elemento de la Honestidad, aun bajo otra identidad, mentía. Pero no mentía sólo para no ir a la escuela, no mentía porque no quisiera ir en realidad a la escuela, sino porque disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de los padres de Scootaloo. Pensar que ella siempre era tan rebelde con ellos, y no los apreciaba como debía. Applebloom sabía que pronto, por la puerta del cuarto de su amiga pegaso, entrarían sus amigas para ver si todo estaba bien.

Era la primera vez que Applebloom fingía una fiebre para no ir a la escuela, pero sería tan rápido ese día, y pasaría tan rápido la dicha de tener padres por un día, que quería disfrutarlo al máximo. La madre de Scootaloo era una dulzura, y veía en ella aspectos de su propia madre, de quien Applejack le contaba cuando se iba a dormir. Ser atendida por una yegua de forma maternal, una yegua distinta a su hermana, era algo que no pasaba todos los días, y no le importaba enfrentarse al disgusto de sus amigas, especialmente Nyx, por disfrutar de algo que su corazón necesitaba tanto. Quería simular que tenía padres, por una vez en su vida, e imaginarse que esa pegaso que tan amorosamente la llamaba Scootaloo, era una yegua terrenal de apellido Apple, su madre. Esto era algo que las otras quizá no comprenderían, y ella no las culpaba por ello.

Y, más tarde que nunca, su madre pegaso abrió la puerta de su cuarto, anunciando que tenía visitas especiales. Allí estaban, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom (la verdadera Scootaloo), y Nyx. No traían el ceño fruncido, sino una mirada de sincera preocupación. Especialmente Nyx, y Applebloom no tardó en darse cuenta, por sus palabras, de que la potranca negra temía que su súbita enfermedad fuera a causa de su hechizo, sabiendo lo fácil que Nyx podía sentirse culpable ante determinadas situaciones.

-¿Appl… Scootaloo, cómo estpas? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? Lo siento, lo siento mucho….

-Oigan, chicas, no se preocupen – dijo la falsa pegaso naranja, sentándose en la cama. – No es nada malo. ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?

-No quisimos ir, cuando nos enteramos de que faltaste a clases porque no te sentías bien, nos vinimos directamente hacia aquí. – respondió Sweetie Belle.

-Oye, ¿cómo te comportaste con mis padres? – preguntó la falsa Applebloom.

-Tranquila, me porté bien… - comenzó a decir la falsa Scootaloo.

-¡Ése es el problema! - la interrumpió Scootaloo, saltando sobre la cama – No quiero que después esté mi madre encima de mí todo el día, tratándome como una bebé.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Los tuyos son muy buenos padres, y yo… sólo estaba fingiendo.

-¡¿Fingiendo?! – exclamaron las tres al unísono.

-¡Por favor, no griten! – suplicó Applebloom – Sé que hago mal, pero…

-¿Pero qué? – exigió Scootaloo.

Nyx tuvo un rayo de lucidez. Conocía más o menos un poco a Applebloom, para darse cuenta de que su actitud tenía una justificación totalmente lógica.

-Yo… yo quería saber qué se sentía tener padres por un día – confesó Applebloom, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por las mejillas de su rostro, el rostro de Scootaloo. – Por favor, Scoot, no te enojes conmigo, yo… siempre quise conocer a mis padres, y los tuyos… son muy amables, no tienes idea de los padres que tienes. Ellos… te quieren mucho, y no pude evitar… - a lo que ella siguió llorando.

-Tranquila, Applebloom – le dijo Sweetie Belle en tono conciliador – Te comprendemos, y no estamos enojadas contigo, ¿verdad? – dicho esto se giró a Scootaloo y a Nyx, las cuales asintieron. – Te acompañaremos toda la mañana, ¿quieres?

-No… ustedes, vuelvan a la escuela – contestó Applebloom, secándose las lágrimas con las sábanas de la cama de Scootaloo, y recuperando un poco la compostura.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Nyx, mirando fijamente a la falsa Scootaloo.

-S-sí… y trataré de portarme un poco más rebelde – respondió, dirigiéndose a la falsa Applebloom, cuyo rostro reproducía la típica expresión de fastidio de Scoot.

.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – le reprochó Scootaloo a Nyx, con una mirada que lo decía todo. - ¿Por qué no le aclaraste que adelantaríamos el plazo para volver todo a la normalidad?

-No quise romperle la ilusión, debí darme cuenta de lo que sucedería. – respondió Nyx, que iba muy pensativa.

-Sí, Applebloom se veía muy tocada, nunca la había visto llorar así, aunque se viera como Scootaloo. Por suerte, sólo estábamos nosotras ahí. – dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Oh, vamos… - empezó Scootalo, en la voz de Applebloom su tono sonaba distinto.

-¡Tú no entiendes lo que pasa por su corazón! ¡Déjala ser, porque si hubieras perdido a tus padres cuando eras bebé, sabrías muy bien lo que se siente! – le encaró Nyx, sorprendiendo repentinamente a Scootaloo y a Sweetie Belle. Por un instante, Nyx parecía haber recuperado el temperamento de Nightmare Moon, pero ellas estaban ya acostumbradas, lo que les costaba asimilar era esa espontaneidad con la que explotaba de repente.

-Yo… - la falsa Applebloom bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada como si la hubiera reprendido su propia madre.

-No importa. ¿Saben qué? Traten de averiguar cómo van los preparativos de la fiesta y todo eso. – dijo Nyx, volviendo a ser Nyx.

-¿Y tú qué harás? – preguntó Sweetie Belle.

La potranca alicornio dio un largo suspiro, mirando hacia donde estaba la casa de Fluttershy, y luego hacia la biblioteca, de seguro que Twilight no se encontraría allí, sino supervisando todo en Sugar Cube Corner, o quién sabe. Los nervios por el evento de la tarde no le daban tregua, había pasado toda la noche anterior pensando y repensando toda la situación, y rezando para que el hechizo no se disolviera en plena fiesta. Las implicaciones que ello podía traer le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Tengo que vigilar al agasajado… explicarle muchas cosas. – respondió por fin – Pero no importa, ustedes sólo traten de estar en la casa club en Sweet Apple Acres por lo menos una media hora antes de que empiece la fiesta, y les devolveré a ti y a Applebloom su verdadera apariencia. – dijo, clavando sus ojos en Scootaloo, que de repente no pudo sostenerle la mirada. – Aguanten cuanto puedan, y si algo se complica, huyan. Por nada del mundo se debe saber esto, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mi general – asintieron las dos potrancas, efectuando un saludo militar, que complació sobremanera a Nyx, no sabía por qué.

Dicho esto, se separaron tomando caminos diferentes.

Fluttershy, por enésima vez, trataba de despertar a Dexter, sin éxito alguno. Parecía que estuviera muerto, o en coma, y de nada servía sacarlo de su cama si no podía atenderse por sí mismo. Fluttershy se sentía tan nerviosa como Nyx, ése era un día sumamente importante, y sabía que la primera impresión que tuvieran sus amigas sobre su "hijo", sería fundamental para mantener todo en calma, hasta que se hallara una forma adecuada de tratar el asunto. Sinceramente, su cariño por el potrillo no paraba de crecer, aún a pesar de que encarnaba a un viejo y peligroso enemigo. Su ferviente pensamiento se asentaba sobre el hecho de que, si había logrado tocar el corazón de un poderoso Draconequus, señor del caos, y prenderse allí de forma que éste sometía su voluntad a la de ella, y de forma parecida, Nyx se había ganado el corazón de todas, aún siendo quien se suponía que debía ser, ¿por qué harían una diferencia con Dexter?

Debía apresurarse a preparar a Dexter. Un vago presentimiento le anunciaba que tendría visitas, y quería apurarse a dejarlo listo, las manecillas del reloj corrían una desenfrenada carrera, y cada vez que se fijaba, se le hacía cada vez más tarde. Hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para no caer en la desesperación, y echarse a llorar o hacer algo más patético todavía. Hasta que oyó unos golpes en la puerta, y bajó a abrir, dando un suspiro de fatiga. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la única potranca que podía venir, a esa hora y en ese momento.

-¿Nyx? ¿No deberías estar…? – Fluttershy no alcanzó a terminar su frase, que Nyx pasó como un relámpago negro para adentro.

-Perdona la intromisión, Fluttershy, pero no quiero que nadie me vea entrar aquí. – se excusó la potrilla – Sé que ahora mi lugar está en la escuela, pero será una pérdida de tiempo. No puedo estar en otro lado, más que aquí. ¿Has podido despertar a Dexter?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, vamos a ver qué hacemos. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. – dijo Nyx, encaminándose al cuarto. Sintió un casco en su hombro, y se volteó a ver, para toparse con los ojos verde claro de la pegaso tímida.

-Yo también estoy con los nervios al límite… él es muy impredecible, pero debemos tratar siempre de pensar lo mejor, porque de otro modo, ocurrirá lo peor – dijo Nyx, con una seguridad tal en sus palabras, que denotaban la madurez de su semblante.

-Yo… - balbuceó Fluttershy - ¿Cómo miraré hoy a mis amigas? – preguntó, más para sí que para las dos, escondiendo su rostro en su cabellera.

-¿Qué pasa, Fluttershy?

-Es que… pasaron dos días, y yo jamás les mencioné… es que… son mis amigas, y recién se enteran…

-¿Crees que ellas sospechen algo, por lo del tren? Sé cómo te sientes, y créeme que a mí tampoco me agradó tener que mentirle a Twilight. No te sientas mal, ahora tienes que alegrarte. Lo que ellas esperarán es verte alegre.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿cómo reaccionarán?

-No lo sabemos, pero debemos tener esperanza de que todo saldrá bien. Después de todo, ya tenemos nuestra coartada, ¿no? Ellas te creerán, Fluttershy, no te preocupes. – dicho esto, Nyx posó un casco sobre la pata de Fluttershy, reconfortándola con su mirada. – Vamos a despertar al bello durmiente, ¿quieres?

Las dos entraron al cuarto, con el espíritu renovado.

-0-

Al señor del caos no se le escapaba ninguna ocasión para visitar a su amiga o para pasarse por Poniville, cuando sentía que habría una fiesta y no lo habían invitado. Le encantaba colarse en cualquier evento, ya fuera en una aldea en medio de la nada, o en la mismísima capital de Equestria, Canterlot. Adoraba causar un poco de caos casual, le servía para alimentar su cuota diaria. Esa mañana, se despertó en su cueva con unas ansias terribles de salir a "hacer bullicio", y desempolvarse de esa depresión transitoria sobre su pasado.

Pensó, mientras salía al aire fresco de un valle alejado, cuál era la mejor forma de hacer una entrada espectacular. Sorprender a Fluttershy y a sus amargadas amigas de una manera distinta cada vez era una de sus especialidades, no adecuadamente retribuida, por cierto. Se tiró sobre una nube de algodón de azúcar, que en vez de rosa era verde, pues era de sabor menta, y un viento la empujó hacia Poniville, mientras Discord disfrutaba del paisaje. No era algo común en él, pero por esa vez, sólo se limitaba a observar la naturaleza en vez de alterarla. Había tenido un encuentro inesperado unas cuantas semanas atrás, y todavía no sabía cómo interpretar lo ocurrido.

"¿Por dónde andará ahora?" se preguntó el Draconequus, escudriñando los claros, las colinas, las praderas y las orillas de los arroyos. No vio nada más que verde, paz y armonía, y esta vez le fue completamente indiferente a algo que por lo general le daba náuseas. Siguió recostado en su nube con sabor a menta, arrancando cachito tras cachito, mientras el viento lo arrastraba hacia su destino.

Al divisar la casa-árbol a la entrada del pueblo, en una frontera con el Everfree, Discord hizo desaparecer la nube, que se disolvió como azúcar en una taza de leche con cacao. Bajó en la forma de un avioncito de papel, que surcó el cielo haciendo espirales, hasta entrar por una ventana abierta y estrellarse contra un mueble, de modo que la punta quedó arrugada. Y cuando Discord volvió a su forma original, tenía la nariz tan aplasta como había quedado el avión. Soltó un quejido de dolor al acomodarse el hocico, y entonces se percató del silencio que había en la sala de Fluttershy, donde había aterrizado forzosamente.

Ya estaba por llamar a ver si había alguien en casa, pero de repente una mancha en el sillón captó su atención en el reconocimiento que hizo del cuarto, buscando señales de vida. Era una mancha apenas visible, que podía fácilmente confundirse con el color del sofá, y estaba además un poco emborronada. El Draconequus dobló su cuerpo, formando un arco como si de un árbol azotado por un fuerte vendaval se tratase. Examinó bien de cerca el sutil círculo imperfecto de aquella mancha, cuyo aspecto recordaba a la sangre. Algo le olía muy mal ahí. A poco de llegar a la casa de su amiga, dos fuertes presencias habían hecho estremecer su columna. Una era más bien difusa, podía sentir su magia provenir del Everfree, y era una magia bastante familiar. La otra, no era más bien debido a su magia sino a… algo más profundo y siniestro, y se hallaba cerca, terriblemente cerca de donde él estaba.

La sangre, la presencia psicológica… Discord perdió toda llama de su característico sentido del humor. Aunque no era del tipo pesimista ni nada por el estilo, un poderoso mal presentimiento lo puso en alerta. Y, por lo menos para sí mismo, admitió algo que lo incomodaba: le preocupaba la seguridad de una poni, a pesar de que tratase de una muy cercana. Quizá era ese maldito orgullo… pero ya no le importaba. Se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, oía ruidos proviniendo del cuarto de Fluttershy, como voces, y en vez de ir y ver por sí mismo lo que había allí, su vista se desvió a unos papeles en la mesa ratona.

Había hojas en blanco, y otras con dibujos, y una caja de crayones de colores, aunque sólo estaban fuera el negro, el más gastado de todos, el rojo, el azul, y el amarillo. Una curiosidad imposible de contener lo llevó a echar un vistazo a esos dibujos, pensando quién podría haber sido el prodigioso artista que los había hecho. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer algunas figuras, y se decía que era imposible que un poni pudiera conocer a los entes que allí retrataba. Otras eran más mundanas, representaban cosas más conocidas. Costaba creerlo, pero había detalles simples que hacían pensar que un potrillo había trazado todos esos garabatos. La necesidad de llevarse esas hojas, para examinarlas más a fondo, en la caótica privacidad y comodidad de su cueva, era irresistible. El problema era que, obviamente, no podía sustraerlas así como así, y pensó rápidamente la forma de cómo hacer una copia de cada una. No sabía por qué hacía eso, por qué le interesaban tanto los dibujos de un potrillo, pero… había mucho más en esas imágenes de lo que se veía. Hasta que una bombilla se encendió por sobre su cabeza, y de la nada hizo aparecer una polaroid, tomando una fotografía de cada dibujo, y acto seguido, metió todas las instantáneas en un sobre marrón, enrollándolo, y haciendo el mismo truco que Spike, sopló sobre el sobre una ráfaga de fuego que lo disolvió, y salió por la ventana para viajar por el aire y dirigirse a un buzón recién aparecido en la puerta de su cueva.

"Listo", pensó. Y se quedó parado observando una de las imágenes, una muy especial, en cuyos trazos reconocía un recuerdo que era suyo, y nada más que suyo… un pasado mucho, mucho más lejano que aquel en el que participaban las princesas de Equestria, aquel en el que no era Discord, el señor del caos, sino un joven ser que huía de un peligro más grande de lo que podía enfrentar, y miraba atrás, hacia eso que había sido su presente, hasta el momento de la tragedia. Y en sus brazos llevaba a otro sobreviviente, mucho más joven, mucho más débil… la herida…

-0-

-¿Discord, qué haces aquí?

La voz, tan aguda como perfectamente familiar para el Draconequus, lo hizo volver en sí abruptamente, dejando la hoja en la mesa, y enfrentando a la confundida pegaso, detrás de la cual, dos pequeñas figuras entraron en la sala. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y comportarse como el infumable y molesto señor del caos, porque tenía la mente muy perturbada con lo sucedido. Necesitaba un chivo expiatorio, y rápido, un hilo a partir del cual hacer burlas o bromas de mal gusto.

-Oh, buenos días, querida Fluttershy, venía paseando en una nube, y casualmente pasé por tu casa. Entonces me pregunté, ¿por qué no visitar a una vieja amiga? Y aquí me ves – dijo, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, y haciendo morisquetas ridículas con los dedos. - ¿Y quiénes son estas amigables criaturitas que veo aquí? ¿Acaso has puesto un servicio de niñera en tu casa? – preguntó, la voz le sonaba a falsete mientras cogía a los potrillos, y los abrazaba efusivamente. Describir la extraña repulsión que le produjo el contacto con el potro, sinceramente no es nada agradable. Y mucho menos agradable fue la patada que recibió en el costado izquierdo, por parte del mocoso.

-¡Quién eres tú, cosa! – le espetó, y Discord pudo ver el desprecio en esos ojos verdes, un desprecio muy similar al que las amigas de Fluttershy le profesaban, pero mucho más siniestro y oscuro. No era el desprecio de la "armonía" sobre el "caos", sino otra cosa. Había algo de impertinente y de autoritario en esa mirada, que le hacía recordar algo muy funesto, muy infame, y se cerró la garra de águila sobre la palma muy fuertemente, por no usar su magia de modo más crudo con este potrillo.

-Am, puedes bajarme, Discord. – le pidió Nyx, un poco tímida y más amable, a lo que el señor del caos reaccionó y la dejó en el suelo – Muchas gracias, y disculpa a Dexter… es…

Nyx notó el cambio en los ojos de Discord. Se había quedado quieto por demasiados segundos, y eso no era nada normal. Ahora creía conocer un lado más profundo del siempre risueño Discord, y esperaba que se desatara alguna trifulca entre esos dos, pues no dejaba de fijarse en los ojos de Dexter, más pequeños y sin brillo. Fluttershy se había quedado paralizada, y al principio Nyx creyó que no hablaba, pero en realidad su voz salía en leves murmullos de sus labios.

-¡Ah, debes ser nuevo en el pueblo, chico, eh! – dijo Discord de repente, para alivio de la potranca y de la pegaso – Y dime, ¿Pinkie Pie ya te ha hecho tu fiesta de bienvenida?

-No, es hoy. – contestó Nyx, que giró su cabeza hacia Dexter – Oye, no te preocupes, Dex, Discord es un amigo.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe esta presencia? ¿Es amigo tuyo, Nyxie?

A Nyx le sorprendió escuchar ese apodo de parte de Discord, y ella notó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mostrarse como él era todos los días, lo cual le dio la pauta de que el aspecto no lo engañaba. Pero Discord es Discord, es un caso aparte, se dijo. O eso quería creer.

-En realidad, es… - empezó Nyx – bueno, Fluttershy puede decírtelo, después de todo, tiene que ver más con ella.

-¿Ah, sí? – intentó sonar despectivo, pero sonó más preocupado. Discord se dio cuenta de la terrible acidez que comenzaba a subir por su garganta.

-Bueno, sí, am…. – Fluttershy dio unos pasos al frente, y balbuceó unos segundos hasta que tomó aire, se puso derecha, y dejó salir su voz fluidamente. Eso era algo que Discord le había enseñado, ya que a veces lo fastidiaba sobremanera esa dificultad de expresión que tenía la pegaso. – Dexter es mi hijo adoptivo.

Muy dentro suyo, Nyx deseó tener a mano una cámara fotográfica para retratar la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del señor del caos, de manera que quedara para la posteridad y contemplación de cualquier poni que no creyese en sus palabras. Pero lamentablemente no la tenía, y de todas formas, habría sido totalmente inapropiado en ese momento.

-Pues… ¡Felicitaciones, querida amiga! ¡Ahora solamente te falta el semental y tienes el cartón de lotería lleno! – exclamó, haciendo una representación espontánea de un juego de lotería, en el que Fluttershy aparecía sobre un estrado, y Discord disfrazado de presentador, más o menos al estilo de los Hermanos Flim y Flam, le entregaba un cheque, y un semental de cartón a su lado. Dexter también estaba allí, totalmente confundido por lo que ocurría. – Bien, ya he visto a mi amiga hoy, he celebrado su… adquisición, y ahora me voy, tengo otros asuntos caóticos que atender…

-¡Espera! – lo detuvo Fluttershy - ¿No vas a quedarte a la fiesta?

-Oh, no, gracias, temo que en otra ocasión, ¿sí? Además, no me siento muy bien ahora…

-Pobrecillo, ¿quieres algo para el viaje? – ofreció Fluttershy, que nunca dejaba a Discord sin un presente cada vez que aparecía.

-Esta vez no, Fluttershy, en serio. Ha sido un gusto conocerte enano, y espero que cuides bien de tu madre… - dijo Discord, tratando de mirar a Dexter de una forma cordial, que era como si quisiera tomar el té con Celestia sin hacer alguna travesura - … que es un diamante en bruto. No dudo de que no podrías encontrar una mejor tutora. Y Nyx… mándale mis saludos a la princesa renegada y el resto de sus amigas, ¿sí? Sé que lo harás – dicho esto, palmeó a Nyx en la cabeza, y dando una media vuelta como en un paso de baile, desapareció en un chasquido.

-Vaya, nunca lo vi irse tan apurado, y de esa manera. – dijo Fluttershy, que no fingía estar asombrada, sino que realmente estaba asombrada.

-Ese tipo está chiflado. – dijo Dexter, que no se quitaba de encima el malestar que la presencia del Draconequus le había producido. - ¿Qué cosa se supone que es, Shy?

-Tal vez podríamos hablar de él en otro día, ¿sí? – le dijo ella, acariciando la melena del potrillo. – Por cierto, la próxima vez que venga, debes pedirle disculpas por lo de la patada.

-Olía a diantres, y estaba muy sudado. – Dexter torció la nariz, aunque había olido cosas peores, lo que más le había disgustado era la esencia de Discord - ¿Es tu amigo?

-Sí. Y no necesitas pedirle perdón por él, por lo menos hazlo por mí, ¿puede ser?

-Ffffffffff, bueno, por ti lo haré, Shy, pero no me pidas más que eso. No me gusta ese tío, es un loco.

-Bien, ya que todo está arreglado, ¿por qué no nos dedicamos a lo principal? Tenemos mucho que contarte sobre las tías, ¿verdad Fluttershy? – Nyx miró a Fluttershy, la cual para su suerte se había repuesto del incidente con Discord.

En ningún momento Discord abandonó Poniville. No le gustó para nada el estúpido espectáculo que había dado en casa de Fluttershy. Era como se dice comúnmente, este chico le daba muy mal rollo. No se hizo esperar el deseo de ir a buscarla y pedirle una explicación exacta y sincera acerca de quién era ese potro y todo lo relacionado con su historia. No podía dejar de pensar que su tierna amiga se exponía a una maldad inimaginable, a algo que iba más allá de sus fuerzas. Temía por la vida y el bienestar de Fluttershy, pero era muy tonto y orgulloso como para decírselo a ella o a cualquiera de sus amigas renegadas, aunque existiera una mínima posibilidad de que éstas sí le creyeran, creyendo que tal vez también pudieran notar lo mismo que él.

"Por alguna razón viniste, Henke, y ahora veo que no te equivocabas en lo que me decías" pensó, mientras desde un punto bien escondido entre unas malezas, vigilaba la casa de su amiga pegaso, con todo un equipo de espionaje a mano, más una malteada de leche con chocolate.

-Qué raro que las costado en blanco no aparecieron hoy. – dijo Diamond Tiara, escudriñando los grupos de potros y potrancas que jugaban en el último recreo de la mañana.

-Sí, y lo más raro es que también faltó la cerebrito. – secundó Silver Spoon. - ¿Con quién nos divertiremos hoy, eh, Diamond?

-Bueno, está ese enano con manchitas… - respondió Diamnod Tiara, señalando a Pipsqueak que intentaba a duras penas jugar con los otros potrillos.

-Ay, no, dejémoslo a ese – suplicó Silver Spoon, mirando a Pips con cierta ternura, que no era nada normal en ella.

-Oh, vamos, ¿desde cuándo tienes piedad por los flancos en blanco?

-Este es muy chiquito… sólo míralo…

Diamond Tiara bufó, fastidiada. Todas caían en el hechizo que producía Pipsqueak por ser pequeño, tierno, y todo eso, incluso su amiga. Pero para ella, no era más que un mini costado en blanco, y manchado como si fuera un perro. Es más, tenía el aspecto perfecto de un perro mascota. Entonces, recordó que había oído rumores sobre un potrillo nuevo en el pueblo, y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Oye, ¿escuchaste que hay un chico nuevo en el pueblo? – preguntó Diamond Tiara, tocando a su amiga con su casco para sacarla del trance.

-Mmm, no, hasta ahora que me lo has dicho tú. – Silver Spoon se acomodó los anteojos, aunque su amiga no la había sacudido.

-Dicen que tendrá su fiesta de recepción esta tarde, después del almuerzo. Por desgracia, no tengo más información, pero sería el tópico perfecto para la edición de la revista de la escuela.

-Sí, sobre todo si es un costado en blanco, jaja.

-Me pregunto quién será… y con quién estará emparentado…

-¿Dices que será pariente de alguien de aquí?

-No lo dudo, de seguro tendrá que ver con alguien de aquí.

-Y de seguro que, si se ha mudado a Poniville, vendrá a esta escuela.

-Jejeje, eso no lo dudes.

El timbre sonó ruidosamente, avisando a todos en el patio del fin del recreo, a lo cual muchos regresaron lentamente al salón, con caras de tristeza en los rostros, aunque otros estaban semi alegres, porque ya era la última hora de clases.

Pinkie Pie consideró que sería una buena idea hacer la fiesta de bienvenida para Dexter en la escuela, para que tuviera ocasión de congeniar más con quienes serían sus compañeros de clase. Fue un cambio casi a último minuto, por lo que hubo que mudar todo de Sugar Cube Corner al patio de la escuela. Cherrilee iba a tener una cita con Big Mac esa tarde, pero estuvo encantada con la idea, así que accedió a estar presente. Big Mac no se presentó, tenía cierto temor de estar al lado de Cherrilee, a la vista de Aplejack y Applebloom, como si le diera cierta vergüenza. Bueno, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Muchos otros ponis no pudieron asistir por compromisos previos, algunos alumnos vinieron con sus dos padres, otros con uno solo, pero de todas maneras la fiesta estaría muy animada. O por lo menos, eso intentaría hacer Pinkie Pie, que desconocía del poco entusiasmo que mostraban los niños en general de tener que volver a la escuela a la tarde, aunque fuera para divertirse. Cherilee estaba complacida de tener un nuevo alumno a quien enseñar, y había aceptado la propuesta de Pinkie Pie porque le parecía una buena forma de celebrar el nuevo año escolar que comenzaba.

Todas las mane 6, menos Fluttershy, claro, trabajaron arduamente por poner la decoración, las mesas, disponer los bocadillos y el refresco, y una mesita especial para cualquier presente que se le quisiera dejar al potrillo que Fluttershy había adoptado. Una vez que tuvieron autorización de la pegaso, se repartieron las invitaciones, Rainbow Dash en persona se encargó de entregarlas. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Twilight echó una última mirada al patio, donde se organizó la fiesta del recibimiento, y enrollando un pergamino, dio el Okey final.

Twilight, Rarity y Applejack estuvieron tan atareadas ayudando a Pinkie Pie con el traslado de la fiesta, que no se habían percatado de que Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo habían faltado a clases, ni siquiera a Cherrilee se le pasó por la cabeza. Las niñas tampoco lo mencionaron. Todas se fueron a descansar, así repondrían fuerzas para disfrutar de una tarde especial.

En la casa del árbol de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, las cuatro miembros principales se habían reunido para finalizar un proceso iniciado el día anterior. La más triste era Applebloom, que quería estar un poco más suplantando a Scootaloo, pero las presiones de la pequeña pegaso naranja la convencieron, pues ésta decía que tenía una reputación que cuidar. Además, a Scootaloo tampoco le había gustado mucho la vida en la granja, y extrañaba horrores a su scooter, que hasta había juntado polvo ya que Applebloom no lo usó en ningún momento.

-Al final, no sé qué querías demostrar Nyx, pero te doy las gracias. – dijo Scootaloo, todavía con la apariencia de la poni obrera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me enseñaste a descubrir un lugar en el que no voy a trabajar jamás.

-¡Oye! – le espetó Applebloom, ofendida, y las alas de Scootaloo se le abrieron, revelando una pose de batalla.

-Está bien, paren las dos. – ordenó Nyx – Estamos aquí para que cada una vuelva a ser quien es. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Applebloom y Scootaloo se cuadraron, obedientes, cual soldados que responden a una orden de su capitán. Nyx las volvió a la normalidad, comprobando satisfactoriamente que no observaba ningún efecto secundario en sus amigas. Cuando estaban por retirarse, para pasar por sus casas antes de ir a la fiesta, Sweetie Belle preguntó:

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con Dexter?

-Ahora lo verás en la fiesta. – dijo Nyx, dejando por una vez a Sweetie Belle sin respuesta.

-¡Oh, aquí estás! ¡Bienvenido! Fluttershy no nos dijo tu nombre, así que no pudimos hacerte un cartel, pero Twilight dijo que con un hechizo podía hacerte uno cuando nos lo dijeras…. ¡Oh, oh, me olvidé decirte mi nombre! Jeje soy algo olvidadiza, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, mucho gusto, y organizo las mejores fiestas en toda Equestria…

Fácil es de imaginarse toda la verborragia que desató Pinkie Pie al ver llegar a Dexter con Fluttershy. Su reacción fue la más enérgica de todas, y aunque al potrillo le exasperó esa poni rosa que no dejaba de chillar y saltar y tirar confeti, y chillar y saltar, hizo un gran acopio de paciencia para soportarla. Fluttershy le había advertido sobre ella, por eso estaba un poco mejor preparado que si no hubiera oído nada de ella. Reconoció, entre las yeguas que vinieron a saludarlo, a Rarity, la que Fluttershy dijo que le gustarían sus flores de cristal, la modista.

-Hola querido, mi nombre es Rarity, mucho gusto – en ella se podían apreciar los más finos rasgos, propios de una dama de la nobleza, y a Dexter le trajo el recuerdo de otra yegua que había en sueños, aunque no sabía quién era, ni por qué creía conocerla.

-¿Usted es la hermana de Sweetie Belle? – preguntó Dexter, después de corresponder al saludo de la unicornio blanca.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Shy me lo contó, señorita.

-Ah, pero si es encantador – suspiró Rarity, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa. Spike, que se encontraba al lado de Twilight mientras ellos venían llegando con Nyx, sintió algo de celos por el potrillo que ahora se ganaba toda la atención de la modista. Spike esperaba que fuera una poni, no un poni, pero bueno, qué más da.

Una poni terrenal de pelaje naranja y crin rubia lo saludó amistosamente, con un acento bien campero, y a Dexter le llamó mucho la atención su sombrero.

-Hola, chico, mi nombre es Applejack, y trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres, una de las más prósperas plantaciones de manzanas en Equestria. De seguro conocerás a mi hermana Applebloom, ella viene a esta misma escuela.

-Hola, qué tal – dijo Dexter, estrechando su casco con Applejack. En eso, una ráfaga de viento sorprendió a los presentes, y entonces llegó Rainbow Dash, que a Dexter no le causó una buena impresión por su soberbia y por su forma de ser.

-Hey, así que tú eres el nuevo. No pensé que Fluttershy adoptaría a un unicornio, me imaginé más a un pegaso. Pero no importa, no te perderás de aprender magia porque aquí en Poniville tenemos a una muy buena instructora, y que además es princesa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Rainbow Dash, la mejor voladora de Poniville, y la encargada del clima aquí. Además, he cometido dos veces una gran hazaña que casi ningún pegaso ha podido lograr antes…

-¿Qué? ¿Matar a los demás de aburrimiento con tus historias? ¿O enrostrarles por qué tú eres mejor? – replicó Dexter, con una mirada burlona, lo que sorprendió a los presentes. – Mi nombre es White Horn, mucho gusto, pero preferiría que me llamen Dexter, y para tu información, no necesito a nadie que me enseñe magia, yo sé hacerla solito…

-¡Dexter! – lo reprendió Fluttershy, con una voz que no sentía como suya, pero lo era – No… no seas grosero con Rainbow Dash. Ella no te hizo nada.

Rainbow miró al potro blanco, que hizo a su madre y le presentó sus disculpas, a las que la pegaso color cian accedió, sólo para no aguar la fiesta. Ya no le estaba agradando para nada ese unicornio, algo en él le hacía acordar mucho a Trixie.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora me toca a mí presentarme, y a Spike – dijo Twilight para cambiar de tema y romper el hielo.

-¿Usted es la princesa, verdad? – inquirió Dexter, señalando las alas de la alicornio lavanda.

-Sí, me llamo Twilight Sparkle, y supongo que Fluttershy debió decirte mucho sobre mí.

-Nyx me contó de usted. – dijo Dexter, un poco tajante, fijando sus ojos en Nyx por un momento - ¿Por qué no lleva corona?

-En realidad, mi corona está guardada. Es parte de los Elementos de la Armonía. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?

Dexter asintió. Si silencio y tranquilidad inquietaron a Nyx terriblemente. Pero lo más crudo de las presentaciones no había acabado aún.

-¿Y cuál es su función?

-¿Qué?

-Que cuál es su función, qué hizo para merecer ese cargo.

-Oh, eso. Es una historia muy larga, tal vez podría contártela en otro momento. Veo que eres muy amigo de Nyx, ella me habló sobre ti.

-¿Qué le dijo?

La pregunta del unicornio blanco tomó un poco por sorpresa a Twilight, sobre todo por la peculiar forma en que se lo preguntaba. Sintió cómo esos penetrantes ojos verdes se clavaban en ella, como si escudriñaran en su mente, intentando leerle los pensamientos. Había algo raro en ese potrillo, y entonces sintió el cosquilleo en el ala. Twilight no supo qué responder, varias sensaciones la inundaron de repente. Pero Nyx tomó la palabra por ella, sacándola de su estupor.

-Oye, Dexter, no le dije nada malo, no te preocupes. – dijo, como en broma.

Twilight carraspeó, y recuperó el control sobre la situación.

-Y este es Spike, es mi asistente número uno, además de que lo considero parte de mi familia. Me ayuda a enviarle las cartas que le escribo a la princesa Celestia todos los días.

Spike hubiera querido no venir. Cuando estuvo a punto de esconderse atrás de Twilight, ella lo empujó suavemente al frente, de manera que quedó cara a cara con Dexter. A Nyx se le erizó el pelaje entero, y empezó a sudar de los nervios.

-Jeje, hola, amiguito, yo soy Spike – dijo el bebé dragón, alcanzándole una garra un poco temblorosa al unicornio. Esa picazón rara que le había dado en las escamas dos días atrás en el tren retornó violentamente, sin razón alguna.

-Te he visto… - murmuró Dexter, a la vez que sus ojos se achicaban, y se volvían más siniestros. Había visto ese rostro, distinguía sus colores, lo había visto… cayendo… cayendo hacia él. El trance no duró mucho, pues una fuerte jaqueca lo hizo reaccionar. Ladeó la cabeza, tomándosela con un casco, y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa, estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó Spike, aguantando como podía la picazón en las escamas.

-No… no… Todo está bien – Dexter sacudió la cabeza, su melena negra ondeó. – Yo soy Dexter, mucho gusto – y al estrechar la garra del dragón, un escalofrío le recorrió desde el casco que había tomado contacto con la garra, hasta todo su cuerpo, y sintió un retorcijón en cada fibra muscular. Trató de no retirar su pata bruscamente, a pesar del dolor fugaz, y cuando se separó un poco del dragón, se sintió un poco mejor.

-Shy – le dijo Dexter a la pegaso, tirándole de la crin para que ésta se agachara, y así poder hablarle al oído – Creo que no me gustan los dragones.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque… - Dexter calló, buscando la forma adecuada de decirlo - me hacen sentir dolor…

No parecía tímido, más bien prefería rehuir las miradas de los ponis del público. Mantuvo una postura rígida, mirando hacia adelante por sobre las cabezas de todos, y hubiera parecido un acto de soberbia si no hubiera cambiado de posición dos o tres veces. Daba la impresión de que escuchaba más de lo que Cherilee decía, y más de uno se sintió incómodo al contemplar sus ojos. Fluttershy se mantuvo a un costado, dado el pánico que sentía ante las multitudes.

Por fin terminaron las formalidades, y todos se volcaron a los juegos. Los adultos estaban reunidos alrededor de las mesas de bocadillos, charlando, mientras los pequeños correteaban en el patio de la escuela. Claro que no podían faltar Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, emocionadas por tener otro flanco en blanco a quien molestar, además de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Al ver que Dexter se reunía primero con ellas, Diamond señaló que obviamente el chico nuevo se uniría a su patético grupo, y dijo que tenía preparada una bienvenida especial para él. Pronto se lo hicieron saber a los demás potrillos y potrancas, diciéndoles que se quedaran cerca para ver el espectáculo, a todos menos a los cuatro que conversaban animadamente en un rincón. Nyx estaba cerca, pero las bravuconas habían aprendido a respetarla.

También estaban los hermanos Drake y Blake, junto a dos pegasos con los que conformaron su "banda". Eran dos unicornios cuya madre se había venido a vivir a Poniville, lo más lejos posible de su padre, porque se habían separado hacia unos meses. Observaban desde la sombra del tobogán.

-¿Y su mamá se supone que es una pegaso que se ve más agradable que él? – preguntó Drake, que con sus compañeros habían estado conversando sobre los defectos del nuevo.

-Es adoptado. ¿Quién sino tendría un hijo así? – dijo Wind Fast, uno de los pegasos. – Sin duda sus padres lo abandonaron por eso. Además, conozco a Fluttershy por medio de mi madre, y yo pienso que mejor debería ocuparse de los animales antes que adoptar a un chico tan raro.

-Debió tenerle lástima porque nadie lo adoptaba. – dijo Blake.

-¿Qué piensan hacer, para darle una cálida bienvenida? – preguntó Wind, con una sonrisa maliciosa que delataba sus intenciones.

-Miren, parece que se ha separado del grupo de perdedoras en blanco. Tal vez podríamos ir a saludarlo. – dijo el otro pegaso, Fly Dash.

-No, Diamond y Silver le darán la bienvenida. – dijo Blake, recostado sobre el resbalar, y observando atentamente hacia donde estaban las potrillas, que al reconocerlo, lo saludaron.

-¿Qué? – gritó Fly Dash, que estaba preparado para la acción. – Oh, vamos teníamos un trato…

-Esperen, y veamos cómo reacciona el rarito con ellas. Será divertido. – dijo Drake, recostándose y comiendo dulces de un plato que tenía a su lado.

-Supongo que ésa sería la primera prueba. Sacando el detalle de que es un costado en blanco, si no tarda en descubrir su talento, podría ser un buen miembro para la banda – dijo Blake, haciendo lo propio.

Dexter intentaba seleccionar de la mesa algo que no tuviera un sabor exageradamente dulce. Sólo pudo decidirse por el ponche, que para su gusto se reservaba un poco el dulzor. Había elegido también un cupcake de una bandeja que estaba casi llena. Luego levitó otra bandeja para llevar a las chicas, pero enseguida sintió que el ambiente había cambiado. De repente se habían acercado los otros niños, haciendo un círculo, como si fueran a contemplar alguna función. Un mal presentimiento se abría paso entre sus pensamientos, y se vio confirmado por la presencia de las dos potrancas detrás de él.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que el chico nuevo ya tiene su grupo de amigas, y que no quiere integrarse con los demás. ¿No te parece, Silver Spoon? – dijo Diamond Tiara cuando Dexter se dio la vuelta.

-Sí, y eso no está bien, ¿verdad, chicos? – Silver Spoon echó una mirada alrededor. Los ojos de los ponis asentían.

-Bueno, tal vez tome tiempo… - contestó Dexter, pero las dos potrillas no lo dejaron continuar.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon hicieron uso de todos sus recursos de burla para con los flancos en blanco, casi todos estrenados con las CMC, que observaban preocupadas la situación, sobre todo Nyx, que escrutaba nerviosa el rostro de Dexter, en busca de algún indicio de que se pusiera molesto. Por el momento, parecía mantenerse en calma, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que las provocaciones de las bravuconas hicieran salir su lado oscuro. Pues no tenían ni idea de con quién se estaban metiendo.

Por su parte, Dexter luchaba con el impulso de ser malo. Una voz grave y profunda lo arengaba:

VAMOS, MUCHACHO, PONLAS EN SU LUGAR

¿QUIÉNES SE CREEN QUE SON ESAS TONTITAS PARA PONERTE EN RIDÍCULO? ENSÉÑALES… ENSÉÑALES QUIÉN ERES TÚ

¿VAS A DEJAR QUE DOS NIÑAS SE BURLEN DE TI? PONLAS EN SU LUGAR

PONLAS EN SU LUGAR, SKUGGA, SON SÓLO DOS PATÉTICAS PONIS TERRENALES

Pronto pudo más la esencia oscura, ante el constante repiqueteo de las risas de los demás, y Dexter no pudo contenerse. Sus ojos cambiaron levemente, perdiendo el brillo. Y entonces, comenzó su fiesta.

-A ver, a ver – dijo Dexter, con una voz un poco más sombría - ¿Quiénes se supone que son ustedes? – preguntó en tono despectivo.

-Yo soy Diam…

-No me importan sus tontos y patéticos nombres – Dexter las rodeó, con una mirada fría y calculadora. – Ustedes son sólo dos mundanas ponis terrenales que se creen estar encima de los demás, sólo porque tienen… ¿qué se supone que tienen? – Dexter acortó la distancia, atreviéndose a hacer lo que pocos ponis hacían.

-Pues, dinero, belleza, y popularidad. – contestó orgullosamente Diamond Tiara.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Dexter con una mueca satírica. – Ya veo cómo esas banalidades podrían protegerlas de esto…

Dexter dio dos pasos atrás, y con la magia de su cuerno disparó hacia el suelo, e inmediatamente se formó una columna de fuego que rodeó rápidamente a las potrancas, dejándolas sin posibilidad de salir. Las dos se abrazaron aterradas, procurando mantenerse lejos de las llamas.

-Oh, qué lástima, - dijo Dexter con una voz de falsa compasión – las señoritas están atrapadas… no pueden huir por tierra… ni por aire… ¿Por qué? ¡Porque no tienen alas ni cuernos! – gritó, con una voz cada vez más espeluznante, para que todos alrededor lo oyeran. - ¡Sólo mírenlas, temblando como dos hojas! ¿Y dónde están su dinero y popularidad para ayudarlas?

-Bueno, nosotras sabemos que nuestros amigos están para ayudarnos – dijo Silver Spoon, aún con arrogancia, sabiendo que sus compañeros no dejarían que ellas se quemaran.

-Ay, sí, qué bonito – comentó Dexter, con una voz que ya no parecía la suya, y con una sonrisa desagradable que demostraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la situación. Levitó todas las fuentes de ponche de una mesa cercana y la vertió sobre ellas, apagando el fuego. Todos sintieron el olor a gramilla quemada.

-¡Quién te crees que eres! – rezongó Diamond Tiara, empapada en jugo de manzana.

-Ahora veamos – continuó Dexter, ignorando las palabras indignadas de sus víctimas - ¿Para qué sirven una cuchara… - y Silver Spoon fue levantada en el aire para que todos contemplasen su cutie mark – y una tiara de diamantes… – lo mismo sucedió con Diamond Tiara, que se unió a su amiga en el aire - … sino para ser vagas decoraciones? – Dexter empezó a hacerlas girar y girar, no muy lejos del suelo. – No sirven para arar los campos, no sirven para trabajar la tierra, no sirven para despejar el cielo, no sirven para nada. ¿Y ustedes se creen mejores que los demás… mejores que las Cutie Mark Crusaders, sólo porque tienen su Cutie Mark? Eso es bastante patético. – concluyó Dexter.

Todos lo observaban con asombro y temor, y descubrió que le gustaba… era como si en el pasado lo hubiera hecho y lo hubiera disfrutado. Era como una sensación de deja-vú. Desde algún rincón le llegaba el eco de una voz que le rogaba que parase, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirla.

ESTÁS HACIENDO BIEN, SKUGGA, TIENES QUE ENSEÑARLES QUIÉN ES EL QUE MANDA

LO ESTÁS HACIENDO MUY BIEN, ASÍ TE RESPETARÁN

-Podrán tener sus bobas marcas, pero no pueden hacer nada con ellas – depositando bruscamente a las potrillas en tierra firme, Dexter se acercó a ellas de forma que su sombra las tapaba. Ahora podía oler su miedo, era como una brisa que le hacía caricias. – No, no pueden hacer nada con ellas – y soltó una risita macabra. – Ustedes se burlan de las Crusaders, porque aún no tienen su marca, ¿pero alguien no les ha dicho ya que ellas tres tienen más potencial que ustedes dos? ¿No? Pues yo con gusto se los explico. Scootaloo tal vez no alcance a volar, pero ella sí tiene alas, y algún aprenderá a usarlas tan bien como Rainbow Dash, y hasta mejor – (esto hizo sonrojar a Scootaloo) – no como ustedes, que no disponen de medios naturales para desprenderse del suelo. Sweetie Belle es una unicornio, y eso significa que algún día sabrá usar magia, levitar cosas y todo eso, lo que dudo que alguna de ustedes pueda llegar a lograr ni en sueños.

-Pero Apple Bloom es como nosotras – replicó Diamond Tiara – Ella tampoco tiene alas ni cuerno.

-No, pero ella tiene un talento mucho mejor que el de ustedes. Y además, tiene un espíritu de trabajo como sus hermanos, y cuando ella crezca, heredará la finca de su familia, y de cierto que sabrá hacer cosas mejores que _ustedes dos_. – Dexter había remarcado esas dos palabras de tal manera que hacían parecer como si Diamond y Silver fueran dos alimañas, y ése era el propósito.

"Por favor, Dexter, para, esto está mal" pensó Nyx, y de alguna manera, Dexter la oyó en su cabeza. Pero no podía detenerse, estaba disfrutando mucho la situación. Quitó la tiara de la cabeza de la potrilla color magenta.

-Y no mereces llevar esto, porque no refleja verdadera nobleza. – dijo, y dejando caer la tiara, la aplastó con su casco, bajo él quedaron los pedazos de la tiara, los cuales levantó y convirtió en un polvo brillante que sopló, haciendo que se esparciera por todo el sitio. El acto de pisar la tiara se le hacía conocido, sentía que ya lo había hecho en un pasado lejano. Un pensamiento oscuro y retorcido brotó de las profundidades de su inconsciente: "Cuando sea rey de Equestria, las voy a poner a fregar los pisos del palacio, y me aseguraré de que nunca terminen".

Ahora todo se había podrido. Algunas niñas se acercaron a auxiliar a Diamond y Silver, ambas intentando retener el torrente de lágrimas que brotaba de sus ojos. Nunca nadie las había humillado así, y lo único que querían ahora era retirarse a sus casas y nada más. Su orgullo había sido socavado de manera cruel. Las CMC se hubieran sentido halagadas por las palabras de Dexter si éste no las hubiera dicho de esa forma, y utilizándolas para degradar a otras ponis. Por un lado, admitieron que en cierta forma se lo merecían, porque algún día tendría que llegar alguien que le diera una cucharada de su propio chocolate a esas bravuconas, pero no se sentían bien con la manera en que Dexter las había tratado. Nyx desapareció inmediatamente, llevándose a Dexter a un lugar apartado.

-0-

Bien, espero que no haya pensado que la historia quedaría descontinuada, je, no olviden dejar sus reviews, y gracias por el apoyo de siempre. Los quiero.


End file.
